Luna De Plata
by Sta Granger
Summary: Draco Malfoy, está atravesando la peor época de su vida. Sus padres han sido asesinados ante sus ojos, una terrible maldición corre por sus venas y se encuentra completamente solo. La ayuda llega de manera inesperada.
1. Decisión

Hola.

Les traigo este fic que está en construcción, estoy poniendo mi corazón en él ; y no es que no lo haga con las cosas que escribo, pero comprenderán que algunas cosas son más emotivas que otras y así como nuestra amada J.K. Rowling pienso que nuestros escritos son como nuestros Horrocrux donde dejamos parte de nuestra alma.

* * *

 **Decisión**

Un ruido en el cristal, rompió la tranquilidad de la noche, Hermione se levantó de su cama de infancia después de ese año lejos de su hogar; hacía dos meses que había encontrado a sus padres para desaparecer el hechizo que había conjurado.

Al dirigirse a la ventana pudo observar una lechuza plumas negras y cabeza rojiza, retiro la carta que estaba atada a su pata y la dejo entrar a la jaula de su lechuza _Paris_ ; la carta se parecía a la que recibió como invitación para Hogwarts, encendió la luz y vio claramente la firma de McGonagal.

 _Señorita Hermione Jean Granger:_

 _Estimada Hermione, espero que estos días en casa de sus padres estén llenos de gozo y tranquilidad, por favor envíeles mis saludos._

 _Le escribo porque la considero una de mis mejores alumnas, usted ha logrado hacer grandes hazañas gracias a su ingenio y talento innato; se que sus aspiraciones son grandes y que con su capacidad puede ocupar cualquier cargo en el Ministerio, sin embargo deseo que tenga en cuenta una petición muy especial:_

 _Después de la muerte de la profesora Burbage quien dictaba la materia de estudios Muggles, no hemos logrado conseguir una persona que ocupe este cargo, y considero que usted es la candidata idónea para asumir este reto._

 _Soy perfectamente consciente que sus estudios en Hogwarts no han sido culminados, pero esto lo podemos arreglar, usted se prepararía durante este año y presentaría sus EXTASIS cuando se sienta a gusto._

 _Nuestra comunidad mágica ha sufrido grandes pérdidas por el manejo inadecuado de la información, y por ello Hogwarts va a implementar la materia de estudios muggles de carácter obligatorio para todos los cursos._

 _Por favor considere mi oferta, sus aportes son bienvenidos, espero que lo piense; le envió una copia del programa de todas formas, si usted tiene alguna apreciación al respecto siéntase libre de escribirla, lo agradeceré enormemente._

 _Cordialmente_

 _Minerva McGonagal_

 _Directora_

 _Hogwarts escuela de Magia y Hechicería_

Hermione desplego la segunda hoja del sobre, dónde se encontraba el programa completo, la castaña se quedo un rato sobre su cama observando el programa y la carta.

Hacía poco se había planteado la idea de retomar sus estudios pero le parecía demasiado pronto; miro alrededor suyo, se encontraba su cómoda en la que reposaban algunas de sus fotos infantiles, se detuvo a mirar una de ellas con detenimiento, allí estaba cargada en brazos de su padre, había cumplido 8 años un mes antes y estaba disfrazada de bruja, siempre había tenido la melena alborotada esta vez con un largo sombrero y un vestido negro con adornos color esmeralda; Hermione rió ante la ironía de la imagen.

Recorrió con sus finos dedos unos stickers que había adherido al mueble con algunas figuritas de unicornios, hadas y constelaciones, siempre había soñado con criaturas mágicas y reinos desconocidos, eso no la hizo muy popular con los niños de su edad, sumado a su colección de libros que reposaban en la biblioteca junto a su cama.

La magia, había estado en su mente desde mucho antes de conocer Hogwarts y su fortuna había sido marcado tiempo atrás, recordó que en su infancia fingía ser profesora y enseñar a sus peluches lo que había aprendido en libros, siempre había sido exigente y autoritaria, tal vez sus fantasías de pequeña eran un mensaje de su destino.

Tendría que hablar con sus padres en la mañana.

* * *

La lechuza de McGonagal interrumpió el sueño de la castaña nuevamente, estaba picoteando el recipiente de comida que ya se encontraba vacío, Hermione se levantó y deposito comida al animal; tan pronto su madre la sintió caminar por la habitación, la llamo:

— Hemi, ¿estás despierta hija?

— Si mamá.

— Baja a desayunar por favor, te hice pancakes de banana, tus favoritos.

Hermione, sintió un nudo en la garganta, sonriendo con tristeza recordó como había extrañado ser la adoración de su madre y salió hacia el comedor; en Hogwartss hacían los mejores banquetes, pero nada superaba el sabor de la comida de su madre, rápidamente tomo a su madre por la cintura y le dio un abrazo por la espalda durante algunos minutos. Después se sentó con ambos padres a tomar el desayuno, sin pensarlo, al terminar su jugo de manzana les dijo:

— Me han propuesto ser maestra en Hogwarts.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí con los ojos bien abiertos y una mirada llena de duda y nostalgia; su padre tomo la vocería.

— Mi pequeña ave, cuando te criamos siempre deseamos que crecieras como una niña independiente y sabia al tomar tus decisiones, solo que no imaginamos que tu independencia te llevaría tan lejos de nosotros. – El señor Granger al final no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz, busco apoyo en la madre de Hermione quien le sujeto la mano sobre la mesa.

Hermione los miro dulcemente a ambos, sus padres eran lo más importante en su vida, no imagino sufrir tanto al separarse de ellos para ir en búsqueda de Horrocruxes, se había sentido culpable porque siempre contaba los días para marcharse a Hogwarts en las navidades o pasar algunos fines de semana en casa de los Weasley, jamás pensó que se arrepentiría por ello, pero lo último que deseaba era hacerles daño.

— ¡Ve! — Dijo su madre rápidamente — Eso es lo que te hace feliz, he visto como se iluminan tus ojos cada vez que habas de pociones y cosas que nosotros no alcanzamos si quiera a imaginar.

Hermione miro significativamente a su madre, su determinación claramente había sido heredada de esa parte de la familia.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? — preguntó su padre derrotado.

— No lo sé. — Respondió la bruja, encogiéndose de hombros. — Tengo que escribirle a McGonagal, nunca me pregunte cómo funcionan las cosas con los profesores.

* * *

 **N/A** : Gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado.

No olviden dejarme un review, comentándome si tienen alguna sugerencia o felicitación

 _ **Un abrazo.**_

 _ **Sta Granger**_


	2. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

* * *

Nuevamente en las tinieblas. Hace un mes que Draco se encuentra inmerso en el bosque prohibido, está, es una noche de las noches en las que vigila en el cielo ante cualquier señal de peligro, es una noche silenciosa y despejada, lo que lleva lleva a escuchar con mayor intensidad sus pensamientos .

No podía encontrar el momento exacto que lo llevo a estar en esta situación tan miserable, seguramente cuando reparo el armario evanescente o cuando intentó asesinar a Dumbledore o simplemente haber nacido como un Malfoy. ¡Mierda! Su vida había estado llena de tantas decisiones de porquería y ahora a duras penas podía asomar su nariz en todo el fango en el que estaba metido.

Al finalizar la guerra, su familia estaba prácticamente destruida y a pesar que ayudar a San Potter y sus estúpidos amigos había servido para librar a su familia de Azkaban; su servicio al señor tenebroso le pasaba la factura de la manera tétrica, aunque Draco no deseaba pensar en ello, los recuerdos lo estaban desbordando.

* * *

Su familia busco resguardarse en su casa de vacaciones casi después de la batalla de Hogwarts, deseaban mantenerse aislados de las críticas y acoso por parte de Rita Skeeter con sus comentarios envenenados, su familia había sido absuelta y esperaba empezar desde cero; Lucius estaba haciendo algunos arreglos con sus buenos amigos en Noruega para irse a vivir allí un tiempo; tal vez el resto de su vida

Su casa vacacional era pequeña comparada con la Mansión, era una casa de una sola planta y un ático, en su interior era rustica, con paredes en piedra y grandes pero cómodos muebles en madera, con tres habitaciones, la sala de estar unas paredes de cristal que permitían el ver el exterior del bosque de pinos en el que se encontraba sumergidos, no había casas a kilómetros de distancia y prácticamente nadie conocía su paradero.

Lucius estaba allí redactando una carta pero ocasionalmente observaba a su bella esposa Narcissa quien estaba en el exterior alimentando una familia de ciervos que pasaba por allí, Draco que se encontraba en el ático elaborando una poción quedo fascinado al ver cómo su madre con sus finas blancas manos acariciaba a uno de los ciervos más pequeños, sus movimientos eran tan delicados que los animales no se asustaron con su presencia, sin embargo uno de los ciervos mayores levanto sus orejas para agudizar su audición y un momento después emprendió la huida seguido por todos los demás, lo siguiente que el rubio diviso fue una cegadora luz verde y un ruido como de torrente. Cuando se disipo la neblina vio a su madre tendida en el piso, como una preciosa, solitaria y abandonada escultura; Draco reacciono bajando rápidamente la escalera de caracol y diviso a su padre en la sala de estar, levitando en una extraña posición con brazos, piernas y cabeza descolgadas y su cara marcada por una grotesca mueca de agonía y sufrimiento, Draco tomo su varita y apunto.

\- _Crucio_ -Se apresuró otra voz a su espalda.

Allí, Draco se elevó igual que su padre quedando cara a cara con él, sintió cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo se desprendía uno de otro, sintió como si sus ojos salieron de sus cuencas y su cerebro estuviera siendo aprisionado por su cráneo, aún así logro observar uno de los causantes del sufrimiento de su familia mientras sostenía su varita; solo lograba mover sus ojos con inmenso padecimiento y no era agradable imaginar que su padre estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él, luego, unos segundos después de los cuales parecieron una eternidad, sintió como el dolor desaparecía y dos cuerpos daban un golpe seco contra el piso, Draco tuvo solo un segundo para entender que debía escapar de toda una costa. Pensó en un lugar y apareció allí, rodeado nuevamente de una luz verde cegadora.

No supo porque pensó en el bosque prohibido, desde el momento que tuvo que entrar allí con San Potter pensó en el cómo el peor lugar de la tierra, con todas esas bestias libres por ahí, pero fue el único lugar que creyó seguro para aparecerse; al fin y al cabo ahora él se sentía igual que una criatura miserable . Su cuerpo se encontraba resentido por la maldición, sentía arder cada parte de su cuerpo, pero peor que todo aquello era pensar que continuaba siendo un cobarde, abandonó a su padre, a su madre, sus dos cuerpos allí solitarios sin nadie que los levantara y les hiciera un funeral digno.

Malfoy se sentó sobre unas gruesas raíces que sobresalían del suelo y se tomó un momento para sentirse miserable por su perdida, es un aovillo contra un tronco y lloro hasta quedarse dormido, desde esa noche no había llorado nunca más la perdida de sus padres y tampoco había pensado en la cabellera rojiza del atacante.

* * *

Hola.

Aquí tengo un capitulo nuevo de esta historia, estaré publicando el máximo de los días viernes de cada semana, pero si tengo oportunidad actualizare antes. Al igual que con la Sentencia Supervisada, mi límite sera los viernes.

Agradezco a **_MARUVTA_** , **_Isabells Hodge Orellana_** , **_Alice2613_** , quienes han agregado esta historia a sus alertas, ya **_Dabi25,_** por su revisión, gracias; eso me anima a seguir escribiendo montones.

Por favor si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia estaré estare atenta.

 ** _No olvides dejarme un review_**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	3. Agonía

**Agonía**

* * *

La casa de los Black tenía tres entretenidos ocupantes, Harry se mudó allí después de la guerra ya que considero guiar y apoyar a su ahijado de manera efectiva si vivía con él y por ende con la abuela del niño, ahora se encontraban haciendo todos los arreglos posibles para que la residencia fuera acogedora para Teddy; era duro para Andromeda ver como el pequeño había heredado los dones de su hija Nymphadora, la asombraba en muchas ocasiones al observarlo adquirir la misma cicatriz de Harry, pero era inmensamente gratificante sentirse útil para alguien más.

Andromeda nunca olvidaría esa tarde de Julio en la que Harry le cantaba algunas canciones Muggles de cuna a su ahijado, y ella acomodaba algunas pertenencias de su hermana Narcissa, con quien no hablaba hace muchos años, pero la había sorprendido días atrás enviándole una carta:

 _Querida Andromeda._

 _Sé que no hablamos desde hace mucho tiempo, cada una tomo las decisiones que creía correctas para su vida, y estas fueron las cartas que tuvimos para jugar en esta suerte de destino que escogimos. Yo, tendré que alejarme por un tiempo sabrás que la situación no es cómoda para los Malfoy y necesitamos aislarnos una temporada, por ahora estamos en nuestra casa de verano pero en los próximos meses nos iremos posiblemente a otro país, todavía no lo hemos definido._

 _Quiero que te deshagas de las cosas innecesarias de la casa, no es bueno seguir guardando recuerdos que han traído tanto daño a nuestra familia._

 _Espero verte pronto, discúlpame por no ser la hermana que necesitabas._

 _Con amor._

 _Cissy._

Al recibir esto Andromeda sintió una pizca de paz en su interior, y por ello había emprendido la limpieza en su casa, no deseaba vivir con los fantasmas del pasado y esa tarde entro al cuarto de su pequeña hermana; al ingresar vio el techo cubierto por cuarenta y dos Narcisos, y recordó ese cumpleaños número diez de la rubia.

Andrómeda había decidido obsequiarle con una hermosa magia: los capullos de diez narcisos que flotaban alrededor del techo y con cada año que cumplía Cissy brotaba un nuevo narciso que continuaba floreciendo. Su hermanita había quedado maravillada con ese presente.

* * *

La mujer quedó sumida en los recuerdos por un momento, cuando de repente todos los narcisos cayeron al suelo totalmente marchitos, su alma se quebró allí mismo perdiendo una parte valiosa de ella, comprendiendo a través de esa señal irrefutable que su pequeña Cissy había muerto.

Minutos después Harry vio a Andromeda descender las escaleras, no la reconoció tan descompuesta, inmediatamente se levantó para servirle de apoyo pues se encontraba en un estado lamentable, pudo notar que tenía sus ojos hinchados de llorar, cuando finalmente la mujer pudo articular palabra dijo:

\- Mi hermana ha muerto, acompáñame a buscarla.

Harry confuso, tomo las pertenencias de Teddy, agarro el brazo de Andromeda y se aparecieron en la casa de verano Malfoy, Harry miro asombrado la propiedad, esta familia siempre con sus gustos ostentosos. Tocaron la puerta frontal pero nadie apareció allí para abrirles, así que Harry le entrego a Teddy a su abuela y fue a dar una vuelta por el terreno para encontrar a alguien, rogaba que no fuera Lucius pues no sería agradable para ninguno de los dos que Harry estuviera merodeando su territorio, y entonces, la vio allí tendida en el piso, a la madre de Malfoy. Se extrañó que nadie hubiera recogido el cuerpo y claramente conocía la causa de muerte, sin señales de lucha, sin signos de heridas. Posteriormente miro para el interior de la casa a través de las paredes de cristal, y vio al líder de los Malfoy yaciendo en la sala de estar y a dos figuras encapuchadas escapando, reconoció el logo de Slytherin en una de las túnicas.

Andromeda llego detrás de Harry y cayó al suelo cubriendo la figura de su hermana, lanzando un grito desgarrador, a pesar de todas sus diferencias la carta que la rubia le había enviado había creado en Andromeda una pequeña esperanza de reconciliarse, de tener una familia más grande, de ser una buena tía, de recuperar a su pequeña Cissy, toda su fantasía ahora yacía en el piso junto al cadáver de su hermana.

Harry decidió ingresar a la vivienda, prefería darle espacio a Andromeda, quería encontrar a los encapuchados pero ya no quedaba rastro de ellos, se acercó al cadáver en la sala de estar y pudo ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de Lucius, recorrió la casa en búsqueda de Draco pero todo estaba vacío, sintió lastima por el Slytherin ahora ambos eran huérfanos y el rubio estaría igual de desconcertado como lo estuvo Potter al enterarse del asesinato de sus padres, buscó algunos signos de lucha pero no encontró ninguno, la única prueba de que alguien había estado allí, era el caldero que burbujeaba en el segundo nivel.

* * *

Draco, deseaba ver a sus padres, y más que nada ansiaba vengar su muerte, no le importaba irse a Azkaban el resto de sus días si lograba honrar el apellido de su familia.

A pesar que el cielo se encontraba totalmente cubierto y eso dificultaba su visión, logró ubicarse en un lugar que le permitiera desaparecerse, se sentía débil, hambriento, cansado, pero necesitaba lograrlo, sentía toda la culpa caer sobre sus hombros, tal vez hubiera sido mejor morir allí con ellos que dejar sus cuerpos tanto tiempo, no imaginaba en qué condiciones encontraría los restos de su familia, y eso le hizo revolver el estómago, pero era mejor levantarlos ahora que no tener ni una hebra de cabello para sepultar.

De igual manera debía ver a la cara del asesino y hacerle sufrir todo lo que él estaba sintiendo, _"¡maldito Weasley!"_

Se apareció en la casa de campo de su familia, y la noche fue rasgada por un agudo ruido, " _¡Mierda, el encantamiento maullido_!" pensó al tiempo que corría al lugar donde se suponía estaba el cuerpo de su madre, pero no hallo ningún rastro, ¿Algún animal se la llevaría?, sintió arder sus ojos y su cabeza, eso era peor que dejarla allí descomponiéndose, rápidamente ingreso a la casa pero tampoco encontró el cuerpo de su padre, se estaba quedando sin tiempo, posiblemente llegarían por él pronto. Tenía que salir de allí, tampoco lograría aparecerse en la Madriguera como deseaba… ya estarían sobre aviso.

Decidió aparecerse nuevamente en el bosque, pero estaba demasiado débil, y desconcentrado, ¿Dónde estarían los cuerpos de su familia?, ¿sus atacantes se los habrían llevado para torturarlo aún más? durante el proceso de aparición sintió que todo era confuso, que le faltaba el aire y un ardor intenso en sus costillas se apoderaba de toda sensación y perdió la consciencia al aterrizar en el bosque.

El asomo de la luna llena entre las nubes ilumino el lugar permitiendo ver a un muchacho con grandes heridas en su costado… había sufrido despartición.

* * *

Hola este es el tercer capítulo de Luna de Plata, no pensé llegar a tener tanta acogida entre ustedes por ello les agradezco a las personas que continúan atentas al desenlace de la historia puede que por ahora no vean mucho Dramione pero todo tiene una razón de ser.

Un reconocimiento a **_, Adyliett_** , **_MaMiaDH, AlaskaGoAway_** , _ **Adyliett**_ quienes han agregado la historia a su lista de favoritos y están atentas a la misma, también a **_MARUVTA_** y a **_Lorena_** por su review. No saben lo importante que es para mí conocer que piensan del hilo de la historia.

 ** _No olvides dejarme un Review_**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	4. Complot

**Complot**.

* * *

Los días que siguieron a la carta de McGonagal, Hermione decidió compartir el mayor tiempo posible con sus padres, cocinaron juntos, fueron a teatro y vieron películas, ella volvía a ser su niña, era increíble ya era toda un adulta pero para sus padres Hermione aún era su bebe.

Una tarde, la castaña se ausentó de casa, había recibido una lechuza por parte de Harry con una nota para reunirse en la residencia de los Black, hacía algún tiempo que no veía a su amigo. Ambos habían necesitado un lapso para rehacer su vida familiar y Hermione se alegró inmensamente al ver que su amigo era quién daba el primer paso para el reencuentro.

Al llegar a la residencia, Harry la recibió en la entrada con Teddy en sus brazos, ella no pudo evitar la alegría que la inundaba y se lanzó a abrazarlo, haciéndolo retroceder ya que no pudo con el peso de ambos, no recordaba lo gratificante que era su compañía y el inmenso cariño que le tenía a su compañero, pero al ingresar al hogar pudo notar un ambiente lúgubre, lleno de tristeza.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó alzando a Teddy, ella no tenía experiencia con niños, ni si quiera estaba segura de querer tener uno, pero le pareció increíble ver como el pequeño la miraba y cambiaba el tono de su cabello para convertirlo en castaño y poco a poco se iba alborotando como el de ella, quien sonrió ante la magia del bebe. Harry asintió con la cabeza y en voz baja respondió:

— Ven, sigue por acá.

La guió hasta la sala de estar, allí se encontraba Andromeda vestida de negro y desconectada de su realidad. Hermione al verla no pudo evitar dar un respingo, por un segundo creyó ver a Bellatrix, pero inmediatamente hubo un click en su cerebro que le permitió recordar a la hermana media de las Black. La mujer, saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a Hermione y caminando cabizbaja y lentamente se retiró a su habitación recibiendo a Teddy en sus brazos.

Hermione se sentó junto a Harry en el comedor, con la mirada llena de dudas.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? — Indagó en lo que parecía un susurro, señalando con la cabeza la dirección en la cual se había ido Andromeda.

— Hace casi dos semanas que asesinaron a su hermana Narcissa y a Lucius Malfoy.

La mandíbula de Hermione quedó descolgada, nerviosamente puso un rizo de su melena detrás de la oreja y se acercó un poco mas a Harry, ella no estaba al tanto de las noticias del mundo mágico viviendo en casa de sus padres, pensó que esta familia tenía seguridad y protección, y una incógnita surcó su cabeza.

— Y…¿Draco? — Se atrevió a preguntar mordiéndose el labio en la parte interna.

— Aún no se conoce su paradero, — La castaña suspiró perceptiblemente aliviada, relajando su postura — Hermione por lo que te escribí para que vinieras, es porque necesito de tu ayuda. — Harry había bajado el nivel de su voz, mirando a su alrededor percatándose que nadie se hallaba cerca de ellos. — Nosotros encontramos sus cuerpos en una casa muy apartada de Londres, fue una maldición asesina…yo fui el primero en hallarlos, y cuando estaba allí vi a dos personas: ellos tenían puestas túnicas, no pude ver sus rostros pero una de ellas era de Slytherin… el ministro lo sabe y sospecha de Draco.

Harry tomo aire, había dicho todo tan rápido que estaba sin aliento, acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz dedicándole una mirada a la reacción de la morena quién frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza.

— Eso… no tiene ningún sentido, si hay algo que Malfoy ame más que a sí mismo es a su familia.

Aseguró severamente Hermione su mirada se perdió entre las texturas de la mesa, en su interior sintió una honda pena por la serpiente, no imaginaba cuanto dolor podría sufrir si estuviera tratando de dejar el pasado atrás y su familia nunca estuviera segura, pensó en sus padres y en los días con ellos, agradeció el haberlos encontrado y no le fue posible figurarse la amargura de perderlos después de haber pasado por tanto. En su interior estaba completamente segura que el asesino era otro

— Yo tampoco creo eso.— Dijo Harry interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Granger. — Pero, está familia no tiene buena relación con el mundo mágico en este momento y el Ministerio asegura que Draco está tramando algo, piensan que tal vez esté buscando ser el próximo mago tenebroso.

Una sombra de duda asomó los ojos chocolate de Hermione, se sentó erguida sobre la silla y dirigió una mirada severa a Harry:

— Tal vez Malfoy sea un completo estúpido, pero no es un desalmado, no con su familia. Y están seguros ¿Qué él no está muerto?

Harry se encogió de hombros, por respuesta.

— Le he propuesto a Kingsley que trabajes con nosotros, eres astuta y sé que con tu ayuda podremos desenmarañar esto.

Hermione le dedico una semi-sonrisa, y una mirada nostálgica, era su mejor amigo y le apenaba la situación de Malfoy, deseaba ayudar. Era absurdo pero su principal motivo era limpiar el nombre de Draco, darle un respiro, y extrañaba la compañía de Harry; pero amaba la educación y la motivaba tanto la idea de enseñar.

— Harry, yo también tengo algo que contarte.— Hizó una pausa para aclararse la garganta.- McGonagal, me escribió para pedirme que fuera maestra de Estudios Muggles y… ya acepte.

Potter bajo la mirada desilusionado, no quería decirle que la necesitaba, deseaba tenerla a su lado, suponía que todo iría mas fácil con la ayuda de Granger, pero luego miro a su amiga y vio el brillo en sus ojos, ella merecía lo mejor que la vida pudiera entregarle y le dió un abrazo, mirándola le dijo.

— Hermione… serás la mejor profesora de Hogwarts.

La Gryffindor se sonrojo, Harry era su adoración, había estado dispuesta a dar la vida por él.

— De todas maneras Harry, estaré atenta a ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Después de ello, Potter invitó a la castaña a cenar y estuvó durante un tiempo jugando con Teddy, ambos evitaban el tema incómodo de su amigo en común, finalmente fue Hermione quien lo trajo a colación.

— ¿Has ido a la madriguera?

Harry casi se atraganta con el trozo de pechuga que estaba comiendo y a su vez negaba con la cabeza.

— Yo tampoco lo he hecho…no quiero ver su dolor, pero no podemos dejarlos tanto tiempo a un lado Harry…es decir, son como nuestra familia ¿verdad?

Harry asintió pensativo, no había visto a Ginny y ocasionalmente le enviaba lechuzas a Ron pero este nunca las respondía.

— Si, deberíamos hacerlo.

Nunca definieron una fecha ni acordaron el encuentro, cada uno tenía los planes para su agitada vida y no querían continuar lamentándose por las consecuencias. Entrada la noche Hermione se despidió de Harry y sus compañeros de casa, le dio un gran abrazo y prometieron mantenerse en contacto.

* * *

Unas mañanas después, Hermione ya tenía listo su baúl para dirigirse a Hogwarts, no era fácil despedirse nuevamente de sus padres, su madre como siempre que ella partía le dio un abrazo y una rápida bendición, eso nunca cambiaría, siempre seria su niñita; su padre por su parte la tomo en sus brazos por largo tiempo y besó su cabeza con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento, no había dejado de pensar en Malfoy y los padres de este, rogaba no tener la misma suerte que él.

Cómo despedida, Hermione hizo una hermosa llama color purpura y la depositó en un frasco trasparente, lo tapó y se los entregó a sus padres diciéndoles:

— Mientras esta llama permanezca encendida: ustedes sabrán que yo estoy bien, además vendré a visitarlos de manera frecuente, ahora es más sencillo.

Sus padres observaron maravillados el regalo de su pequeña, era la primera vez que la veían haciendo magia y era asombroso. Esto hizo recordar al señor Granger un episodio particular de la infancia de la bruja:

Cuando Hermione cursaba cuarto grado ella estudiaba junto a un niño llamado Jack Truner, el solía molestarla por su cabello alborotado y su maleta llena de libros. Una mañana en la cual la castaña estaba enseñando un libro de criaturas mitológicas a su amiga Emily, Jack apareció para arrebatarle el libro, rasgándole algunas páginas:

— Que pasa Granger, ¿enseñando fotos de tu novio?- Señalando la imagen de un minotauro en la solapa del libro.

— Devuélveme mi libro Truner. — Le ordenó la morena, con su voz autoritaria de siempre.

— No me da la gana _nerd_. – Contestó el chico tirando el libro al piso y dañando la cobertura del mismo.

La morena se sentía tan molesta, llena de ira y frustración, miró su libro en el suelo arruinado, había sido un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de su madre quien conocía la devoción de Hermione por las criaturas extrañas. La castaña no percibió que en ese momento el rostro de Jack se empezó a deformar, inflamándosele los ojos y poco a poco le aparecían desagradables bultos en la cara. Todos los niños corrieron aterrorizados por la imagen mientras que Hermione se quedó mirándolo confusa y arrogantemente.

Al día siguiente su padre acudió a la citación en el colegio, pues Jack acuso a la castaña de ser la culpable de su deformidad, pero nadie había visto a Granger tocarlo o lanzarle algún objeto.

Una semana después su padre encontró el libro de criaturas mitológicas sin ningún daño en el escritorio de Hermione, con la dedicatoria que su madre le había escrito, y en ese momento, supo que algo era diferente en su hija. Observó la llama ardiendo y sonrió cálidamente a su pequeña bruja… ella siempre seria su persona favorita.

* * *

La Gryffindor desapareció del patio de la casa de sus padres y se apareció en Hogsmeade para dirigirse a Hogwarts, allí fue recibida con mucha alegría por parte de sus profesores quienes ahora serían sus colegas, era extraño volver allí sin sus amigos, tenía muchos recuerdos allí y nadie sería el mismo después de aquella guerra, se presentaron algunas emociones nostálgicas hubiera deseado estar allí con Harry y Ron para compartir este momento, por eso no pudo esperar a desempacar e ir a visitar a su viejo amigo Hagrid.

— Hola, Hermione.

La saludó el semi-gigante con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se notaba que extrañaba la compañía del trio y era un alivio tener a Hermione con él. Hablaron durante algunas horas sobre sus padres, sobre el colegio y sobre las preocupaciones de Hagrid acerca de las criaturas en el bosque, finalmente se atrevió a preguntar, con un atisbo de tristeza en su voz:

— ¿Y cómo están los muchachos? No han vuelto a escribir desde hace un tiempo.

— Bueno…yo…no he podido hablar mucho con ellos, Ron… — Hizo una pausa para organizar sus ideas — Su familia no ha estado bien después de la muerte de Fred, él se apartó y yo siento que necesita su espacio, ya sabes cómo es él. Y Harry, está muy entretenido cuidando a su ahijado ¿sabes? Eso lo tiene muy motivado, además Kingsley lo está entrenando como Auror.

— ¡Vaya!, ese muchacho, recuerdo cuando era solo un rollo de carne pequeño, y ahora todo un Auror. — Paso sus gruesos dedos por las comisuras de sus ojos, las lagrimas llegaban a apoderarse de su mirada. — Y los Weasley, me apena mucho esa familia, han sido tan buenos y ahora tener que pasar por esta perdida.

— Sí, es cierto, tendremos que visitarlos un día, ¿no te parece?

— Si, por ahora…¿querrías acompañarme al bosque?, necesito hablar con los centauros, últimamente han desaparecido algunos animales y quiero saber si ellos han visto algo.

Hermione miro la hora, se sentía agotada, vio la cara de su gran amigo y la necesidad de compañía en sus ojos. Asintió y juntos salieron en dirección al bosque, la castaña no conocía a profundidad el bosque y sentía algo de curiosidad además iba acompañada de Hagrid eso le daba un parte de tranquilidad.

Gobernaba una absoluta oscuridad al adentrarse en las profundidades del mismo, la morena iba detrás de Hagrid solo unos cuantos pasos, el cielo se despejo dejando una luna llena claramente visible en el cielo, lo que les permitió una mejor visión de su camino, no muy lejos de allí se escuchó un aullido quebrando el silencio de la noche y escucharon pisadas tras de sí, Hermione se giró rápidamente visualizando un hombre lobo blanco herido que los miraba con ánimo de atacar.

* * *

La casa de los Weasley estaba copada de una quietud sepulcral, hacía un mes había sido el entierro de Fred, pero algunos miembros de la familia se negaban a volver a la realidad, Molly se encontraba sumida en una tremenda depresión, Percy tuvo que ubicar a un buen sanador dentro del ministerio para que la tratara, pues la mujer se negaba a hablar sobre ningún tema, no le interesaba cocinar, ni asear la casa, tampoco se había preocupado por Ginny quien había manifestado su rotunda decisión de no regresar a Hogwarts.

Arthur perdía el interés por los aparatos Muggles; en el Ministerio le habían dado un mes para recuperarse de su perdida sin embargo no encontraba la fuerza suficiente para hacer algo diferente a lamentarse y vigilar el retroceso de Molly; ya que el sanador recomendaba un tiempo para ella en San Mungo si no se observaban mejorías en los próximos días.

Sortilegios Weasley permanecía cerrado sin una fecha determinada para su apertura, Ron y George se limitaban a alimentarse un par de veces en el día y salían a beber al _cabeza de puerco_ casi todas las tardes, estaban preocupados por la salud de sus padres pero no querían permanecer en el hogar de su hermano muerto, ocasionalmente encontraban notas sobre sus próximos inventos entonces rompían a llorar como dos niños huérfanos. Fred se había ido y con él la vida del hogar.

Por esos días, fue allí, en el caldero chorreante, donde los pelirrojos se enteraron que la familia Malfoy era absuelta de sus culpas y nexos con los mortifagos, Ron sintió una ira insostenible que emanaba de su interior, tantos años soportando los comentarios mordaces por parte de Draco quien siempre se escudaba bajo el apellido de su padre, para ver como nuevamente quedaba impune con su maldad, Ron conoció los alcances del Slytherin y no podía entender porque el mundo mágico continuaba alabando a esa familia de mortifagos, incluso una noche en su casa, cuando estaba recapitulando ese último mes recordó como con Harry salvaron la vida de Malfoy y Goyle y se culpó, se responsabilizó que la familia Malfoy no entendiera el sufrimiento al no permitírselos vivir en carne propia.

George por su parte sintió su corazón inundado de frustración, entendía que Rookwood estaba preso en Azkaban por el asesinato de su hermano, pero para su consciencia no estaba bien que otros mortifagos continuaran libres difundiendo ideas estúpidas acerca de la pureza de la sangre y humillaran a otros magos por no contar con su mismo caudal financiero, George comprendió cuanto había sufrido su padre cada vez que Lucius hablaba mal de su familia y compraba las simpatías del Ministerio con su dinero manchado.

— Mierda los odio con todo mí ser. — Finalmente aguzo a decir Ron. — Siempre se salen con la suya.

— Hermanito, no es sencillo acabar con la corrupción en el Ministerio, mira cuántos años lleva nuestro padre viendo como aclaman a la familia de mortifagos, y ¿a él que le queda?, un puesto mediocre dentro del ministerio y una esposa enferma que cuidar, mientras que los Malfoy se llevan toda la gloria con un arrepentimiento tardío.

— ¡Que se jodan!, mal nacidos, — Golpeó la mesa con furia derramando su cerveza, varias cabezas se giraron a observarlos — ¿Has visto cómo aparecen en _El Profeta_? Con sus túnicas nuevas, sin un solo rasguño, y nuestra familia devastada. Quisiera tomarlos del cuello y ver como desaparece todo rastro de esa familia.

— Seguramente ya estarán en otro país…Ojala Fred hubiera tenido la misma suerte. – La voz de George se quebró en la última parte.

— Yo…puedo ayudarlos con eso.

Los sorprendió una voz conocida para ambos, proveniente de la mesa junto a la suya, muy atento a su conversación se encontraba atento Theodore Nott.

* * *

Hola chicas.

Como siempre les doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas(os) los que comprenden y siguen esta historia y darle la bienvenida a **_Imagere, CassiopeiaW, Oesed-Wallflower, RusyNail,_** y **_raquelcarrascosa94._**

Y miles de besos a **_MARUVTA_** y a **_Lorena_** , quienes se toman algo más de su tiempo para dejarme sus review y nunca me olvidan, me ponen una sonrisa en el alma.

De verdad no saben lo importaaaaaantísimo que es para mí recibir las notificaciones que me avisan que algo nuevo paso con la historia, me llena el alma y alegra mis días malos.

Si de casualidad tengo alguna seguidora de La invitación o Sentencia Supervisada, también actualizó hoy.

 ** _¿Me dejas un review?_**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	5. Oposición

**Oposición**

* * *

— ¿Qué mierda estás hablando? — Replicó Ron de manera desafiante entrecerrando sus ojos, miró alrededor suyo tratando de disminuir el volumen de su voz y al verificar que ninguna persona los estaba viendo, continuó. — Ustedes son amigos, son de la misma casa. Tú no eres de fiar.

— ¿Acaso esperas tendernos una trampa? — Intervino George con su cinismo habitual.

— Ustedes no entienden…tengo mis razones. — Theo se revolvió con incomodidad en su silla, se mantenía prácticamente oculto bajo su capa, los miro fríamente a los ojos y les respondió — Aquí no es seguro, los espero en _El profetizador estrellado_ en diez minutos.

Nott dejo algunos Sickles sobre la mesa y se retiró de forma sigilosa, al parecer nadie más se percató de su presencia en el establecimiento a excepción de los Weasley que se miraron rápidamente con el semblante lleno de incógnitas.

— George, ¿crees que sea seguro ir? — Se apresuró a preguntar Ronald con esa expresión de niño asustado que siempre inundaba su rostro cuando la cobardía pasaba por su cabeza.

— No lo sé hermanito... de igual forma creo que no se atrevería a matarnos en un sitio público. — Repuso el gemelo sopesando las opciones, torció su labio inferior por un momento antes de retomar su dialogo. — Sabes que ese lugar queda en el callejón Knockturn, solo se acercan allí fanáticos de las artes oscuras.

— Si, pero crees que… ¿en serio desee acabar con los Malfoy?...es decir no eran muy cercanos, pero tampoco imagino cuáles motivos tendrá para hacer algo contra ellos.

George jugueteo con la espuma de su cerveza, su mirada estaba cargada de nostalgia e indecisión. Esta fue la señal que Ron necesitó para infundirse valentía.

— Vámos. — Le ordenó a George poniéndose de pie, él se engullo su bebida de un solo trago y acompaño a Ron.

Salieron del lugar y George tomó la delantera, nunca habían ido a aquel callejón pero conocían bien su ubicación. Ron actuaba impulsado por la rabia, no le importaba si alguien más los veía o las consecuencias de dar ese primer paso.

George estaba vulnerable, su gemelo siempre tomaba la delantera en todo y él secundaba sus ideas, era un acuerdo tácito entre ellos dos y aunque la gente los adoraba y los creía fabulosos a ambos, George reconocía en el fondo de su alma que su éxito se lo debía a su hermano; en el instante que perdió a Fred, se perdió a sí mismo y no tenía la fuerza necesaria para reconstruirse. Ahora sin él, solo le quedaba refugiarse en su hermano Ron.

Después de dar un par de giros por las calles, identificaron el letrero que indicaba la entrada del extraño lugar. Contaba con una puerta antigua de gruesos listones de madera, y barras metálicas ajustadas con goznes del tamaño de una mano. Ron asumió la delantera, tomó con disimulo su varita empujando la pesada puerta que graznó al toque e ingresó al lugar. Era un bar con un par de mesas rusticas, su interior estaba prácticamente en tinieblas salvo por unas velas flotantes que iluminaban el camino a la barra.

Ambos se abrieron camino entre las sillas dirigiéndose al mostrador, hasta que Ron sintió un leve tirón al lado derecho de su túnica, en una de las mesas se hallaba Nott acompañado por tres copas de hidromiel, con una mano les indico el lugar para que se sentaran notando la tensión en el ambiente.

Ron mantenía el agarre en su varita, miro de reojo a George quien simplemente se desplomó sobre una de las sillas y consumió el trago ofrecido. Ron un poco receloso frunció sus labios y tomo uno de los pesados asientos sentándose erguido y casi en la punta del mismo, la situación lo desconcertaba, no le gustaban las cosas que no eran comprensibles y como siempre, lleno de impaciencia inició la conversación sin ánimo de alargar por más tiempo el encuentro:

— ¿Que estas tramando Nott? A decir verdad no confiamos en ti, no podemos imaginar ¿Cuáles son tus problemas con Malfoy?

Theodore Nott tercio una sonrisa amarga en su cara, no lo sorprendía la curiosidad de Ron, sabía que si quería contar con ellos en su plan tendría que darles todas las explicaciones posibles para lograr su apoyo.

Theo le acercó el trago a las manos del pelirrojo y se recostó contra el espaldar de su silla, sus ojos verdes se enmarcaron entre unas cejas fruncidas y después de saborear su bebida empezó su relato:

— Nuestras familias han estado unidas por años debido a un mismo interés, la sangre pura, mi padre peleó muchas batallas junto a los padres de Malfoy y también en muchas ocasiones salió bien librado de los problemas que pudo haberse acarreado.

Theo dio otro sorbo a su trago y vio que el impacto de su historia estaba generando más desazón en Ron; podría ver por encima de la mesa cómo aún el pelirrojo sostenía su varita y apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, necesitaba cambiar el rumbo de su narración.

— Jamás estuve de acuerdo con los intereses de mi padre, no me importaba la sangre o el origen de los demás magos, pero como ustedes, también amo a mi padre, podría ser la peor escoria pero es mi padre y no voy a justificar jamás sus actos. Se tiene bien merecido estar en Azkaban y busco la misma suerte para los otros mortifagos.

Aliviado advirtió a Ron relajando su postura y acercando sus manos para tocar el vaso de licor liberando su varita.

— Y… ¿qué pretendes?

— Asesinarlos.

George a pesar de su ensimismamiento, estaba atento a Nott, levantó los ojos para fijarlos por algunos instantes en él, retrocedió en su silla alarmado por lo que acababa de escuchar, imaginaba que Theo tendría información que enviaría a los Malfoy a Azkaban, pero no contempló algo tan siniestro como el homicidio. Por su parte los labios de Ron dibujaban una sonrisa triunfante y sus ojos estaban encendidos de interés.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Ron había empezado a beber ignorando la mirada inquisidora que le lanzaba George, él no lograba decidirse entre lo que sentía, lo que quería y lo que debía hacer.

— Primero, necesito saber que están conmigo.

Ron afirmo enfáticamente con un movimiento de cabeza, sin embargo George se mostraba reticente a mostrar algún tipo de manifestación; si Fred estuviera vivo él sabría qué hacer, le diría cuál sería la mejor opción, pero estaba muerto y tampoco quería comportarse como un acoquinado.

— Mi hermano se ha sentido muy mal…sé que está con nosotros, pero su ánimo no es el mejor, tal vez su magia tampoco será tan fuerte en todo caso.

Ron intervino, salvando a George de hacer parte de algo de lo cual no estaba seguro.

— Entonces…que sea testigo de nuestro juramento.

Nott los miró intrépido y con un movimiento de sus manos los exhorto a que lo siguieran, Ron lo acompaño de manera inmediata, en su accionar no consideraba absurdos arrepentimientos, se levantó altivo y temerario. George caviló por un segundo, no pretendía dejar solo a su hermano más cercano ahora, pero intuyo que su intervención apalancaría a Ron a un destino desdichado. Algo en su interior lo ayudó a levantarse, no podía decidir por su hermano pero lo ayudaría a cumplir sus deseos.

Theo los dirigió a través del establecimiento hasta una pequeña puerta que les daba al nivel de la cintura, era del mismo tono gris que las paredes del bar y la única forma diferente allí era una minúscula perilla dorada que les permitía abrir la puerta y conducirlos a un pequeño salón sin ningún tipo de mobiliario.

Ron y Nott caminaron completamente seguros deteniéndose uno frente a otro, sus miradas firmes no mostraban ningún ápice de temor. Ambos sostuvieron su mano derecha de manera firme, y Ron miro a George que se encontraba distanciado con las manos en los bolsillos y pose desgarbada analizando a Ronald con aprehensión ¿estaba completamente seguro de sentenciar de esta manera su futuro? más su hermano lo miro inflexible, George solo negó ligeramente con su cabeza, apuntó su varita hacia el agarre y articuló:

— Juran ustedes: Ronald Weasley y Theodore Nott, llevar a cabo el asesinato de Lucius Malfoy en conjunto…

— No solo de Lucius. Quiero a toda la familia muerta. — Interrumpió Nott con la voz envenenada en resentimiento provocando en Ron una mueca de desacuerdo, no era así como serían las cosas, necesitaba ver el sufrimiento en Malfoy y ese juramento no sería justo para él.

— No. — Interrumpió Ronald de forma tajante. — Necesito ver a Draco derrumbado, consumido quiero…que le sepa a mierda la vida. A ti sólo te importa Lucius y a mí me ayuda que no muera su prole.

Theodore razonó el argumento por algunos momentos, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más y parecía un trato justo, únicamente necesitaba ajustar una pieza más.

— Buen punto, pero Narcissa también entra en el trato.

La alusión a la madre de su enemigo dejó un tanto desequilibrado a Ron, no se sentía bien asesinando mujeres le parecía ruin, pero sería un duro golpe para su oponente. Sonrío fugazmente para mostrar su aprobación y miró a George con la finalidad de motivarlo a continuar el juramento.

El gemelo abrió sus labios por unos momentos con expresión desolada, ese no era su hermano, no conocía a ese joven que con apatía planeaba destruir una familia tal como estaba la suya, pero no se negaría a ser testigo; se prometió que este sería el último favor que le haría a ese extraño con el que compartía la sangre, pero no los principios.

— Juran ustedes Ronald Weasley y Theodore Nott, llevar a cabo el asesinato de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy, de manera conjunta, sin importar los medios y circunstancias en los que deban llevar a cabo su misión.

— Lo juro

— Lo juro

Aseveraron ambos a la vez, viendo los destellos dorados entrelazando sus manos.

El trato estaba hecho.

* * *

Hermione estaba paralizada, su corazón bombeaba sangre a su cerebro de manera ágil esforzándose en disminuir el ritmo de su agitada respiración, este lobo estaba peligrosamente cerca de ellos. La temperatura del bosque descendió bruscamente, y un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de la castaña al notar la fría mirada de la criatura que la observaba detenidamente, la mezcla de aire gélido y miedo le entumeció los músculos, no se sentía apta para realizar el más mínimo movimiento ya que imaginaba que la bestia saltaría directamente hacia su cuello.

A pesar de tener tanta cautela, escuchó a sus espaldas el crujir de las ramas presionadas por el peso de Hagrid consiguiendo que el ser quitara la mirada de Granger y se enfocara en un nuevo objetivo, este a su vez con gran esfuerzo intentó delicadamente sacar un paraguas de entre su abrigo, sin embargo el lobo vio su acción de forma amenazante y se impulsó con sus patas traseras con el fin de lanzarse sobre Hagrid.

La Gryffindor aprovechó la atención que la fiera le dirigía al semi-gigante, abrió sus ojos excesivamente y de forma rauda sacó la varita de su bolsillo rogando para que sus esfuerzos funcionaran y haciendo un movimiento circular con la misma conjuró:

— _Homorphus_

De su varita salió un pálido destello amarillo que chocó directamente en el lomo del animal desencadenando su colisión contra un árbol, poco a poco el animal adquiría forma humana.

Hermione corrió a verificar si Hagrid se hallaba bien, él no salía de su asombro, su mirada estaba aturdida con la mano aun sujetando uno de los botones de su abrigo, ni siquiera consiguió hacerse del paraguas, se encontraba en shock, al parecer los hombres lobo no le parecían criaturas incomprendidas.

La castaña se giró tomando con firmeza la varita entre sus manos y con paso seguro se acercó al lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo desnudo de un humano, divisando en un primer momento sus piernas identificando que pertenecían a un joven el cual se encontraba en posición fetal con los brazos cubriendo su rostro, notó que el pobre individuo temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, pero la frondosidad de los arboles no le permitía ver con claridad así que asiéndose de su varita pronunció _lumus máxima._

La bola de luz ascendió por encima de los arboles permitiéndole detallar las profundas heridas que Hermione conocía muy bien, su piel se encontraba rasgada vastamente logrando ver la carne en su interior aún estaba sangrando de forma excesiva, necesitaba auxiliarlo pronto. Llamó a Hagrid quien salió de su trance sacudiendo su cabeza y moviendo los ojos inquieto en busca de la Gryffindor, al divisarla, su corazón latió de manera frenética, estaba demasiado cerca a aquel sujeto que tal vez podría convertirse de nuevo, notando su pulso acelerado e invadido por el terror, tomó a Hermione de la cintura levantándola del suelo como si fuera una ligera pluma y la cargo sin percatarse que su agarre la lastimaba.

— ¡Hagrid no me trates así!

Se quejó la castaña quien pujaba y se revolvía inútilmente. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, pataleo hasta lograr hacer algo de resistencia.

— ¡Bájame inmediatamente Rubeus Hagrid!

La autoridad de Hermione hizo detener al voluminoso hombre liberándola de su aprisionamiento, la depósito de forma cuidadosa en el suelo y le dedico una mirada de arrepentimiento. Ella masajeo la piel de su resentida cadera y se despejó la cara de la cabellera enmarañada, estaba sudorosa por la fuerza realizada previamente, con voz entrecortada por el cansancio hablo seriamente a Hagrid:

— No podemos dejarlo allí, él está gravemente herido y hace demasiado frio Hagrid. Tenemos que ayudarlo.

Inmediatamente se dio vuelta caminando decidida de regreso al lugar, asumiendo que Rubeus la seguiría y en efecto así fue.

— Pero Hermione. — Debatió interrumpiendo su camino. — Los hombres lobo son erráticos, no puedes confiar en ellos en luna llena.

Indignada Granger lo enfrentó, con sus mejillas arreboladas mirándolo contaminada de ira:

— ¡¿Acaso no confías en mis hechizos?!

Hagrid no logró debatir el argumento de Hermione y siguieron caminando, sin embargo la castaña mordió uno de sus labios sin perder la seguridad en su rostro, era la primera vez que practicaba este encantamiento, ella tampoco conocía las consecuencias o efectos reales.

Sin esfuerzo localizaron el cuerpo gracias a la esfera luminosa que aún titilaba en el aire. Con gesto suplicante Hermione le indico a su amigo que ayudara a levantar al joven ante lo cual Hagrid rodó sus ojos negando con la cabeza, pero aun así se agacho tomándolo con cuidado, de la espalda y piernas, al alzarlo entre sus macizos brazos las manos del joven cayeron a ambos lados descubriendo el rostro de Malfoy inconsciente. Súbitamente ambos se miraron asombrados con los labios ligeramente separados y en un segundo comprendieron la gravedad del asunto, específicamente la castaña quien conocía el peligro que estaba atravesando ella al ayudarlo y también el riesgo al que lo exponía al dejarlo abandonado.

Un quejido lastimero exhalado proveniente de la garganta de Draco sacó a la Gryffindor de su razonamiento, la herida sangraba copiosamente siendo consecuente que no sería factible llegar hasta la cabaña de Hagrid donde posiblemente ni siquiera encontraría bezoar para una curación, mirando de un lado a otro Granger tomó una decisión:

— Hagrid, por favor déjalo otra vez en el suelo. — El hombre la miró incrédulo imaginando que ella deseaba dejar a su suerte a Malfoy.

— Date prisa, necesito curarlo y no podremos llegar a ningún otro lugar. — Chilló la castaña apurándose a despejarse las manos y buscando un lugar mullido para que no se lastimara más.

Hagrid lo depositó en el suelo, con más brusquedad de la necesaria, definitivamente tenía una hemorragia y la transformación lo debilitaba aún más. Granger no había practicado un hechizo de sanación previamente, pero si quería salvarlo no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Ella no pensó en la desnudez de Draco, ni en todas las cosas horribles que él estaba afrontando ahora, ni siquiera recordó las palabras ofensivas con las que siempre se dirigía a ella; en ese momento él no era Malfoy, en ese momento para ella era otro ser humano que necesitaba de su ayuda. Con ligereza se agachó para sentarse sobre las piernas junto a su cuerpo, recogió sus mangas hasta los codos para dejarse las manos libres y dirigiendo la varita hacia las heridas del rubio tomo aire y declaro:

— _Vulnera santentur_ — Con agrado vio como la sangre se detenía, sintiéndose muy orgullosa y aliviada de su decisión. — _Vulnera Sanentur_. — La piel empezaba a unirse a la perfección. Rubeus contemplaba embelesado la ceremonia de curación y la pasión de la castaña al practicarla, se conmovió con la humanidad y concentración de su labor. Una lágrima asomó por las comisuras de sus ojos, el mundo debería tener más personas como ella. — _Vulnera Sanentur_. — El lugar donde en el pasado se encontraban las heridas ahora estaba cubierto por gruesas cicatrices.

Hermione suspiró cerrando los ojos para tomarse un momento de tranquilidad, por ahora el Slytherin estaba fuera de peligro, no obstante los efectos de su trasformación lo debilitarían por días y Hermione podría imaginar que con su estado anímico su magia también estaría afectada. Abrió los ojos para detallar la expresión aliviada en el rostro de Malfoy y vió como el pesado abrigo de Hagrid caía sobre él chico.

Sin mediar palabra Hagrid acomodó la ropa sobre Draco y lo cargó entre sus brazos, Hermione se levantó siguiéndolos a través del bosque, tal vez la cabaña de Hagrid no sería el lugar más acogedor sobre la tierra, pero tenía una gran ventaja, era el último sitio en el que imaginarían a Malfoy y eso también le daría algunas horas a Granger para pensar en un mejor plan.

* * *

Hola.

No se pueden hacer idea de todo lo que he trabajado en estos días para tenerles esta actualización a tiempo, estoy consumida por mi trabajo, he tenido una semana llena de noticias y emociones grandísimas haciendo que mi salud decaiga, por supuesto eso no me ayuda. Pero amo recibir sus review y ver que nuevas personas se unen para continuar al tanto de esta historia.

Esta semana quiero recibir con un abrazo a las nuevas seguidoras **_arovgo, ManjoExLibris_** y **_LunarCry._**

Y mandarles mi mejor energía a las chicas que me dejan un review

 ** _MARUVTA_** : Este capítulo va dedicado a ti, que siempre sigues la historia y me dejas un review en cada actualización. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

 ** _Tonya_** : Espero haber dado respuesta a algunas de tus preguntas. Y gracias porque me diste algunas ideítas.

 ** _arovgo_** : Me alegra que te guste la historia tanto como a mi.

Tratare de seguir siendo constante con la actualización cada viernes.

 _ **No olvides dejarme un review.**_

 _ **Sta Granger**_


	6. Lullaby

**Lullaby**

* * *

Hagrid, se encontraba entretenido acomodando un espacio en el sofá de su sala para permitir a Draco dormir allí, el joven se hallaba recostado en su cama de en ese momento.

Hermione, un poco nerviosa en la cocina servía un poco de té, con movimientos torpes tropezaba constantemente por la pequeña cabaña y casi derrama el contenido de las tazas antes de llegar a la mesa. Agradecía la entretención de Hagrid al cargar y acomodar a Malfoy de una manera muy paternal, cubriéndolo con algunas mantas y revisando que estuviera cómodo.

Se debatía entre la idea de contarle a Harry sobre la presencia de Draco en los terrenos de Hogwarts o mantener el secreto hasta obtener algún tipo de información del Slytherin, sin embargo conocía muy bien la tendencia de Hagrid a hablar más de la cuenta y el tiempo tal vez no estaría a su favor.

Fang olfateaba de lejos al nuevo visitante sin moverse de su lugar junto al fuego; afuera la temperatura era fría presentando algo de neblina; con el calor humano la cabaña se iba tibiando poco a poco.

— Pobre muchacho. — Sollozó levemente Hagrid, sorbiendo la nariz, al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa a beberse su té. —En un mismo año, ha perdido a sus dos padres y además debe cargar con esa condición de hombre lobo, sin nadie a quien acudir.

— ¿Sabes si el Ministerio tiene alguna pista sobre que sucedió? — Preguntó Granger, sentándose muy érgida cerca al comedor y tratando de sonar tranquila. Dirigió una mirada de consideración a Malfoy quién parecía descansar con gesto aliviado.

— No se sabe mucho. — Respondió el hombre con voz severa. — Pero he escuchado rumores en el callejón Knockturn: al parecer fue una venganza, todos piensan que el chico está secuestrado y que lo están torturando o que tal vez ya está muerto.

Hermione relajó los hombros, aliviada con la poca información que poseía el semi-gigante. Tomó un gran sorbo de su té; no descubría si eran los nervios o el clima, pero temblaba levemente de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¿Por cuanto tiempo crees que se pueda quedar en tu cabaña? — Indagó mirando intensamente a Hagrid.

— Por el tiempo que él chico quiera. No me atrevería a echarlo a la calle en tan mala condición.

Granger sonrió débilmente, le agradaba mucho el hombre, tenía un corazón mucho más grande que el de ella. Una asustada voz, los distrajo de su conversación.

— Mamá…No… ¡No por favor!…Lo siento papá.

Las palabras pronunciadas entre sollozos por Malfoy colmaron la estancia de una tristeza abrumadora, los ojos de Granger clavados en él, observaron el semblante atestado de congoja, él llorando entre sus sueños clamaba por su madre.

La morena, apesadumbrada se levantó de su puesto, dirigiéndose con prisa para arrodillarse junto al sillón.

— Shhh, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. — Lo confortaba, al tiempo que suavemente acariciaba el rostro del Slytherin.

— Madre… ¿por qué? — Murmuraba entre lágrimas el rubio. — Perdóname.

Hermione pasó saliva con dificultad, en un intento por retener el lamento que desesperadamente buscaban salir de su garganta.

— Todo está bien. Descansa. — Dijo con voz dulce, mientras rozaba los finos cabellos de Malfoy, él continuaba con el ceño turbado y las pestañas humedecidas por el llanto.

Hermione sintió apesadumbrado su corazón, ella se había alejado nuevamente de sus padres sin ningún remordimiento y Draco estaba allí clamando por los suyos. Cuan malagradecida era con su familia y su destino, que ni bien los había encontrado y acuciosamente desaparecía de nuevo.

Esto le hizo recordar una triste canción que su madre había tarareado en el funeral de su abuela materna; la última vez que había pensado en esa tonada, ocurrió el día que para protegerlos modificó la memoria de sus padres.

De manera inconsciente, a la vez que hacia figuras con sus dedos en el cabello de Malfoy, empezó a tararearla con voz impregnada de melancolía:

— _En las alas del viento sobre la oscura y balanceante profundidad,  
Hadas vienen para tu sueño vigilar,  
Duendes llegan para tu noche guardar,  
Pues escucha el viento que viene sobre la mar._

 _Los barcos, mañana, en la playa estarán,  
Y papá que navega ya no navegará,  
Las redes de la vida a mamá se llevarán  
Y a salvo en mis brazos, cariño, feliz descansarás. _

Hagrid aún sentado en la mesa, sorbió su nariz, mientras que con un pañuelo secaba las grandes gotas de llanto que caían sobre sus mejillas.

Hermione, notó que el rubio dormía con gesto sosegado, se levantó limpiándose la comisura de sus ojos con la túnica para secar sus humedecidos lagrimales.

— ¿Vas a pasar la noche aquí? — Indagó Hagrid gimoteando.

Hermione afirmo con la cabeza, acercándose a un sillón cerca al fuego.

Esperaría a que Malfoy despertara, aunque estaba ampliamente preocupada: al día siguiente debía estar en Hogwarts para recibir a los estudiantes.

Se acomodó el cabello para recostarse sobre la mesa apoyada en sus brazos dirigiendo su rostro hacia el Slytherin, y sin darse cuenta se quedó sumida en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Unos débiles rayos de luz impactaron en el rostro de Malfoy; abriendo los ojos perezosamente mirando alrededor sin levantarse, al tiempo que arrugaba la nariz al percibir ese extraño olor a animal y moho que impregnaba el ambiente, recordaba haber visto esa agreste vivienda atiborrada de cosas, pero no lograba identificarla en su memoria.

Fang, retozaba en el piso junto al sillón. Al escuchar el movimiento tan cerca, se levantó de prisa y salto al sillón: para insistentemente olfatear el rostro de Malfoy llenándolo de baba. El Slytherin sobresaltado dio un brinco acompañado de un quejido lastimero.

El ruido despertó a Hermione, lentamente se incorporó recordando paulatinamente el motivo de hallarse en la cabaña de Hagrid. Se retiró el cabello de su rostro, el cual estaba marcado por los pliegues de la túnica al haber dormido encima de sus brazos, los cuales le hormigueaban al recuperar su normal circulación.

— Shhh ¡ABAJO FANG! — Ordenó la castaña con voz somnolienta. — Vamos Fang ¡ABAJO!

Ante la segunda instrucción, el perro salto del sillón pisando nuevamente a Malfoy que se quejaba lastimeramente. Hermione se acercó inocentemente a revisar al rubio agachándose junto a él, quien violentamente escupió:

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE! — Bramó el Slytherin al ver a Hermione.

Estaba indignado, " _¿cómo puede tener el cinismo de ofrecerme ayuda?"_ — Pensó Malfoy agitándose entre las mantas — _"Seguramente conoce los planes de la comadreja y ahora me tiene atrapado para completar quien sabe qué tipo de sádico propósito"_

Hermione se había quedado clavada de pie, analizándolo con gesto confuso, se decidió a ignorar el insulto de Malfoy

— Vamos Malfoy, no seas estúpido, necesito revisarte. — Dijo pacientemente Hermione al tiempo que se acercaba nuevamente a Draco.

— ¡QUE HIPOCRITA, SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA! — Contestó con brusquedad el rubio.

Fang ladraba con desespero, saltando por la estancia derribando algunos calderos y cucharas a su paso.

— Que no se pierda la bonita costumbre de insultarme. — Replicó exasperada Hermione. — Si no me dejas a las buenas, voy a tener que obligarte

Hagrid apareció en la estancia alarmado por los gritos de Malfoy y los ladridos de su perro, tomó a este último por el collar y lo condujo al exterior de la cabaña.

Malfoy estrujándose contra el sofá, evitaba el contacto de Hermione, quien se había cruzado de brazos observando divertida la rabieta del rubio.

Sus ojos destellaban ira con el rostro compungido; toda la fuerza había abandonado su cuerpo, cada musculo le dolía incesantemente y las piernas le temblaban levemente: padecía los síntomas de la transformación. " _¿Habría sido Granger testigo de la misma? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?"_ Pensó el Slyterin tratando de incorporarse con esfuerzo pero una sensación lacerante en su hombro lo derrumbo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? — Cuestionó Malfoy, al tiempo que Hagrid ingresaba a la vivienda soplándose las manos infundiéndoles calor, a esa hora de la mañana el día era helado.

— Solo responderé, si me dejas revisarte. — Le dijo Hermione de manera firme.

Malfoy rodó los ojos y asintió, su hombro le torturaba aunque se esforzara por disimularlo de manera estoica, tampoco deseaba aceptarlo, la Gryffindor tenía razón, necesitaba ayuda.

— Acuéstate boca arriba, por favor. — Solicitó la castaña en tono conciliador, Malfoy se recostó haciendo una leve mueca de dolor.

Hagrid se encontraba en la cocina preparando un poco de té y cortando unas piezas de pan; de tanto en tanto vigilaba la conducta de Malfoy.

Granger retiró con fineza las mantas de Draco, dejando su torso descubierto, este se sintió intimidado disimulando con la mirada más arrogante de su repertorio, no había sido consciente de su desnudez hasta ese momento.

Hermione visualizó el hombro derecho amoratado y perceptiblemente inflamado, seguramente estaba desajustado, dirigió su mano al bolsillo de su túnica con el fin de tomar su varita y declarar el simple hechizo que aliviaría de manera inmediata el dolor físico de Draco, pero ¿qué satisfacción tendría ella?

Decidió hacerlo a la manera Muggle: tomó el brazo izquierdo doblándolo en un ángulo de 90 grados, Malfoy observaba receloso pero confiaba que Hermione usaría un buen hechizo. Ella lo sujeto de la muñeca, mientras el rubio esperaba que sacara su varita, pero al contrario la morena lenta pero firmemente separo el brazo del cuerpo de Draco quien se tensó del dolor sin emitir un solo sonido, fueron solo unos segundos de tortura hasta que el hombro quedo en su lugar.

Esto también le ayudaría a Malfoy a estar quieto por unos días debido a que el hombro no sanaría tan rápido.

Hagrid soltó una carcajada rompiendo con la tensión del ambiente, meneo su cabeza divertido con la ocurrencia de Hermione. Ella miraba a Draco con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras que este, resentido se sentaba lentamente cubriéndose con las mantas y soltando el aire sonoramente de sus pulmones.

— ¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí? — Preguntó al tiempo que inspeccionaba el lugar.

— Desde hace pocas horas — Mintió Granger, poniéndose de pie y girándose para mirar severamente a Hagrid, evitando las imprudencias del mismo.

— ¿Dónde y cómo me encontraron? — Inquirió Malfoy, con cierto nerviosismo en su pregunta.

Hermione recibió una taza de té que Hagrid le acercaba para llevársela a Malfoy a su sillón, estaba insegura acerca de su respuesta, imaginó que no ayudaría al chico diciéndole la verdad.

— Estabas desnudo en medio del bosque. — Repuso secamente Hermione, alcanzándole la taza de té a Mafloy quien no daba muestras de tragarse su explicación. — Tenias heridas de despartición…supongo que en el proceso de aparecerte también perdiste la ropa.

Instintivamente Draco dejo su bebida en el suelo, se retiró el cobertor con el fin de revisarse, notando las cicatrices en su costado izquierdo.

La castaña se sonrojó al notar el cuerpo de Malfoy exhibido ante sus ojos. Camino hacia el interior de la habitación de Hagrid haciéndose de un largo pañuelo negro, Malfoy necesitaría un cabestrillo a consecuencia de la curación manual, regresó a la sala notando la mirada perdida del chico concentrado en sus recuerdos aprovechando la conveniencia para anudarle y ajustarle el vendaje.

El rubio confuso repaso en su mente los últimos recuerdos, visualizo su casa de campo y recordó vagamente su penosa aparición iluminada por los destellos de la luna llena.

— ¿Hasta cuándo me tendrán atrapado? — Demandó todavía con la mano derecha agarrada a su costado.

— Tú no estás atrapado muchacho. — Respondió Hagrid amablemente, alcanzándole dos trozos de pan. — Nosotros solamente deseamos ayudarte.

" _Estos imbéciles, creen que soy igual de estúpido a ellos_ " Pensó el Slytherin, estaba convencido que estaba en medio de una venganza.

Hermione frunció el ceño con preocupación, después de ver el dolor que sentía Malfoy por sus padres la noche anterior imaginaba que él estaba en búsqueda de venganza y con su carácter voluble esto seguramente no terminaría bien. Además tenía un problema desconocido para él: el Ministerio estaba en su búsqueda.

— ¿Dónde está la comadreja? — Inquirió el rubio con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Ron? — Cuestionó Hermione extrañada por la pregunta, — No sé, supongo que en su casa.

Draco estaba confuso, no creía en la amabilidad de Hagrid y Hermione, ellos no le debían nada así que no tenían que ser amables. Había algo más que no lograba comprender.

— Entonces me voy. — Concluyó de forma petulante poniéndose de pie, y desmoronándose fácilmente sobre el sillón. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sus músculos se sentían gelatinosos, estaba perdiendo nuevamente la consciencia.

En contra de su voluntad, debería permanecer allí por algún tiempo.

* * *

 **Hola nuevamente.**

Casi que no alcanzo pero lo logré, culminé el capítulo a tiempo por y para ustedes.

A veces por el trabajo y las ocupaciones Muggles no es fácil hallar el momento de escribir. Estaba cargada de emociones, mi trabajo es un sube y baja de sentimientos además tuve algunas despedidas esta semana y odio llorar, por ende esta es mi manera de desahogarme con esta historia en particular.

Es hermoso ver como aumentan los reviews y comentarios, para mí es muy importante contestarles siempre porque ustedes me hacen muy feliz al escribirme.

Agradezco entonces, a las chicas que me escribieron durante la semana **_ManjoExLibris, arovgo, MARUVTA, johannna,_** y ** _Dreiana_**

Y darles una bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras _ **Leslie08, crazzy76, bianksnow,**_ y _ **MJMO**_.

De corazón espero que les continué gustando la historia, no se imaginan, a veces me siento insegura de pensar, _"bueno tal vez a la gente esto no le gusta"_ pero sus palabras me ayudan a ver que no es así.

 _ **No olvides dejar tu review.**_

 _ **Sta Granger**_


	7. Carente

**Carente**

* * *

Theo vigilaba desde los arbustos la impresionante cabaña de los Malfoy, habia visitado esta casa en compañía de su padre en varias ocasiones y su satisfacción fue mayúscula al hallarlos allí; llevaba cuatro días alimentándose de bayas y descansando sobre el musgo. Todo esto valdría la pena al ver la luz de la vida apagarse lentamente en los ojos de los Malfoy.

Era una noche fría, recostado contra algunos ciervos se daba calor al tiempo que la iluminación proveniente del interior de la casa le permitía observar el cuadro de la familia Malfoy.

Draco estaba sentado en una pequeña silla junto a un piano de cola tocando tenuemente una lenta melodía, a su lado, su madre de pie observaba los movimientos de su hijo, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Al otro lado de la estancia sentado, fingiendo leer, Lucius observaba a su mujer y a su hijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

La envidia de Nott se adhería con intensidad en su estómago, esa sustancia turbia no le permitía dormir en las noches, llevaba meses planeando su venganza y esa imagen alimentaba aún más su ansia de ajustar cuentas. Draco era un perdedor al fallar en todas las misiones asignadas por el señor tenebroso, y sin embargo su familia era tan estúpida para aun así mostrarle amor.

Theodore solo había recibido desprecio por parte de su padre, lo maltrataba incesantemente por manifestar su desacuerdo con los principios de la sangre pura, con el ideal de servir a Voldemort sacrificando incluso su alma para ello.

Nunca conoció el amor de su madre pues esta falleció cuando él tenía tan solo cuatro años, la vio padecer por horas clamando el nombre de su padre quien se hallaba inmerso en una misión con los mortifagos. No se le permitió llorarla, extrañarla o nombrarla.

Un deje de frustración rondaba sus pensamientos: esos estúpidos Weasley no tenían en valor de acabar con la vida de Draco, pero él tenía otros planes para el rubio, esperaba que el apellido de esa pomposa familia desapareciera del mundo mágico.

Rodeó la casa pausadamente con el fin de tener el mejor ángulo para su visión, ese hogar tenía una ventaja indiscutible para sus planes y eran los inmensos ventanales en cristal. Nott en su vigilancia se percataba de la rutina de la familia, eran bastante predecibles en sus acciones y gracias a su permanencia estable en el hogar le hacían aún más fácil su tarea.

Los días anteriores se había comunicado a través de su lechuza con Ron, en las cartas enviaba una breve descripción de las actividades comunes de la familia de manera muy escueta. Esa mañana el correo llevaba una descripción de las actividades que jamás eran modificadas de horario:

 _Ronald Weasley:_

 _9:00 am Desayuno sala de estar todos_

 _10:00 am. Lectura sala hombres_

 _1:00 pm. Paseo mujer, hombres planta superior_

 _4:00 pm Lectura exterior mujer, sala de estar hombre. Planta superior joven._

 _6:00 pm Té sala de estar todos._

 _8:00 pm Habitaciones_

 _Espero respuesta._

Esa noche al tiempo que espiaba, vio a una lechuza sobrevolando por ahí, Nott se alejó de su punto de vigilancia dirigiéndose a un claro del bosque para deshacerse de su disfraz.

La lechuza detuvo su vuelo cerca de un arbusto, parándose en una de las ramas. Nott, con una sonrisa ladeada desanudo la carta de la pata del animal.

 _Theodore:_

 _Todo está convenido para las 4:00pm._

 _Tengo el traslador,_

 _Iré solo_

Theo esperó pacientemente la hora convenida, se mantuvo junto al grupo de ciervos, hasta que diviso a Narcisa saliendo de la casa con alimentos para los animales del bosque, se acercó en compañía de estos y recibió una caricia por parte de la ingenua mujer, quien no logro advertir al animago que estaba mimando.

El venado se alejó inocentemente a pastar lejos de allí. Unos segundos después la manada huyó despavorida para darle la entrada a un sonriente Theodore Nott quien sin vacilación apunto su varita a Narcissa, ella lo miro con expresión contrariada por un segundo antes de ver el reflejo verde expelido por la varita, cerro los ojos para entregar su vida; no sin antes recordar con nostalgia el nacimiento de su hijo, la primera vez que le dijo _Madre,_ no podía terminar asi. Envuelta entre la neblina pidió como última voluntad a la muerte: que le permitiera a su hijo sobrevivir a ese ataque.

Entre tanto Ronald ingresaba velozmente al hogar, Lucius de pie en medio de la sala de estar marcaba su rostro en una mueca de horror al perder a su esposa, conocía perfectamente la maldición y sus consecuencias, sin percatarse de la varita que apuntaba a su cuerpo y la voz de Weasley pronunciando:

— _Crucio._

Agónicamente, por su mente transitaban las imágenes de las personas a quienes había aplicado esa maldición anteriormente, jamás supuso semejante dolor, el calvario se hizo mayor al fijar su mirada en los ojos violentos y satisfechos de Weasley.

Si la vida podía estar llena de ironías: esta coyuntura era la imagen perfecta de una; recordó las humillaciones que hacia constantemente a la familia de pelirrojos y trato vanamente de sonreír, en este momento no había ninguna diferencia entre los Malfoy y los Weasley ambos rencorosos, vengativos y crueles.

Unos agitados pasos tras de sí, lo hicieron perder la mirada de Ronald para recordar la presencia de su hijo, identificando un nivel máximo de tortura, ya no le acalambraban los músculos a causa de la maldición, se estremecía su alma a sabiendas que no podría existir una peor condena a ver impotente el sufrimiento de su hijo, destino la mirada a Draco sintiendo el agobiante remordimiento de haberlo llevado a tan cruel destino. Le dedico un último pensamiento, pidiéndole perdón por todo el amor que no fue capaz de demostrarle, escuchando como últimas palabras en la voz de Ronald _Avada Kedavra._

Con frustración, Theodore, después de torturar al rubio observó a Malfoy desaparecerse, tendría que buscar la oportunidad de acabar con su vida en otro momento, no deseaba tener a Weasley como testigo. Se miraron entre ellos con el ceño fruncido asintiendo con la cabeza por el deber cumplido, un golpeteo en la puerta los inquieto disparándolos a buscar desesperadamente una forma de salir de la casa sin ser vistos, los malditos ventanales ahora estaban en su contra.

Erráticamente dieron vueltas por la vivienda y se dirigieron a la parte posterior encontrando una salida, corriendo hacia el bosque Ronald recuperó la cartera que le servía como traslador viendo una última imagen de Theodore convirtiéndose en ciervo.

* * *

Draco se despertaba a intervalos de tiempo sintiéndose agotado de forma desmesurada; el rugir de su estómago lo avivó una vez más, impulsándolo en busca de comida en la despensa de Hagrid.

Se levantó con dificultad, cubriéndose con desconfianza con una de las mantas color azul oscuro que había usado desde la noche anterior, era una labor ligeramente complicada al tener solamente una mano libre.

A paso lento se dirigió a lo que parecía ser la cocina ya que todo en esa casa parecía estar fuera de lugar; supuso, al ver el sitio desordenado repleto de ollas, cucharones y pequeños frascos que había llegado al punto indicado. En el mesón observo una barra de pan, la tomó rápidamente y la introdujo en su boca para encontrarse un trozo duro de morder, sin embargo era tanta su hambre que no le importó esforzarse un poco más de lo normal para masticarlo, llevaba semanas en el bosque comiendo algunos frutos y semillas. Raramente su magia le funcionaba para aparecer comida.

Sintiéndose solo en el hogar, recordó que posiblemente estaba en medio de un secuestro así que se acercó a la puerta con esfuerzo pues estaba fatigado hasta los huesos y verifico que ciertamente no tenía ningún tipo de seguro o hechizo que le impidiera largarse de allí, _"¿con que motivos me ayudan?, si piensan que van a obtener dinero de mi están muy equivocados, Ja ni siquiera tengo un_ _Knut_ _para mi"_ pensó arrugando la nariz, al tiempo que recorría la casa a pasos lentos.

Tenía una curiosidad innata, la cual muchas veces lo metía en problemas con su padre, constantemente se introducía en las habitaciones prohibidas de su casa para ojear los objetos extravagantes que poseían, librándose frecuentemente de maldiciones y hechizos gracias a la oportuna aparición de Lucius, quien no encontraba mejor manera de corregir la insensatez de su hijo golpeándolo en varias ocasiones con su bastón. Su madre, por supuesto, acudía prontamente en su auxilio sin poder evitar las marcas en la espalda que suavemente masajeaba para calmar el llanto del pequeño Draco.

El rubio advirtió algunas fotografías esparcidas sin orden en la cabaña de Hagrid, en una estaba Hermione con su melena alborotada acariciando a su extraño gato, en otra aparecía Harry con esa bestia de Hipogrifo que tiempo atrás lo había atacado, y en otra Ronald montando en su escoba con el uniforme de Quidditch. Todos eran pequeños y felices en aquellas imágenes.

Una de las fotos llamo en especial su atención; en ella se encontraba Hagrid en su adolescencia junto con un hombre muy parecido a él pero mucho más pequeño. Malfoy alargo la mano para tomarla y observarla de cerca, su mirada se nublo de nostalgia asomándole unas pequeñas lagrimas a sus ojos, extrañaba a su padre, podía ser duro en realidad, despiadadamente exigente y escasamente amoroso; pero no debía morir de esa manera, no merecía ver a su hijo sufrir mientras se extinguía _¿habría visto el deceso de su madre?_ Pensó a la vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas con el cobertor.

— Es una foto antigua con mi padre —. Interrumpió Hagrid, sobresaltando a Malfoy quien mantuvo el retrato entre sus manos viéndola intensamente, no deseaba mostrar sus ojos empañados.

— No te fíes de su tamaño. — Retomó Hagrid acercándose a Malfoy. — Era un hombre fuerte y exigente. Sufrí mucho cuando partió, tuve la sensación que aún necesitaba vivir tantas cosas con él; me encerré por días en mi dormitorio sin comer o hablar con nadie. Por un momento pensé en morirme con él.

La voz de Hagrid se quebró en ese punto, Malfoy haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas intentaba mantener las lágrimas en su interior, pero estaba tan débil, ni siquiera lograba mantener su postura erguida. Algunas gotas cayeron sobre el cristal de la foto, sintiéndose profundamente identificado con ese hombre. Su padre se había ido demasiado pronto; lo imaginó acompañándolo en su matrimonio y luego como un abuelo jugando con un niño rubio, llenándolo de obsequios tal y como había sido con él de pequeño. Trago saliva, esos momentos jamás llegarían.

— Hasta que el profesor Dumbledore me obligo a salir. — Retomo Hagrid su conversación, sin percatarse del estado de ánimo del Slytherin. — Si había alguien en este mundo a quien respetara más que a mi padre, definitivamente ese era Dumbledore.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, término la conversación. Hermione con las mejillas y nariz roja por el frio, había ingresado a la cabaña con una bolsa entre sus manos.

— Hola chicos. — Los saludo naturalmente. — Hagrid, ¿Dónde estabas te busque en el comedor?

Dirigió una mirada interrogante a Hagrid para percatarse de la postura caída y derrotada del rubio que se encontraba junto a él.

— Termine mi ronda por el bosque y vine a ver como estaba Malfoy. — Respondió Hagrid, con una sonrisa, dando una palmada a Draco en la espalda.

El aludido se recompuso, dejando la fotografía en su lugar, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada aún, así que prefirió dirigirse al comedor y sentarse.

— Bueno, pues les he traído algo de comer. — Repuso la castaña acercándose a la mesa.

El semi gigante, se retiró a la cocina para servir un poco de cerveza de mantequilla de maní. Hermione se acercó a Malfoy con inseguridad.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó, mirándolo cariñosamente.

Malfoy asintió, con los ojos clavados a la mesa.

— Te he traído algo de ropa también.

Draco visiblemente interesado, observo los ojos chocolate de Hermione, quien le sonrió con gentileza, el rubio no entendía los motivos de la amabilidad con él, costosamente sentía agradecimiento por el gesto.

La castaña empezó a extraer de su bolsa diferentes tipos de túnicas, pantalones y camisas. Prendas que había solicitado a McGonagal de objetos perdidos utilizando la excusa que eran necesarios para usarlos en su clase. Draco la miraba asombrado, imaginaba que Granger había usado un encantamiento de extensión.

— Creo que la mayoría son de tu tamaño. ¿Tienes hambre?

El estómago del rubio rugió ante la pregunta, haciendo sonreír a Hermione. Al instante tomó de su bolso unos recipientes con piezas de pollo, patatas, maíz, pastel y dulces, a medida que extraía los alimentos Malfoy se los engullía, no recordaba hace cuanto no comía algo tan bueno.

— He tenido que pedirle a los elfos que me prepararan esto. — Comentó Hermione haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

Hagrid llegó a la mesa con las tazas de cerveza mostrándose impresionado por el apetito de Malfoy, lo identificaba por su prepotencia pero además por sus buenos modales de los cuales no estaba dando muestras durante la comida: Draco con su única mano libre, se introducía el pollo y el maíz al tiempo, masticando con la boca abierta y limpiándose con la manta. Minutos después se percató de sus dos acompañantes quienes continuaban de pie, viéndolo fijamente, cayendo en cuenta del aspecto que debía tener, se irguió en su silla y tomando la pieza de pollo en su mano la digirió a Hermione como ofreciéndosela en señal de disculpa.

— Tranquilo, Malfoy yo ya he comido. — Dijo la castaña sonriendo ampliamente— Puedes terminártelo, estoy segura que Hagrid no tendrá problema en ello ¿verdad?

El hombre paso saliva, no había almorzado, pero asintió reconociendo el hambre en la mirada del chico. Se retiró a su habitación a tomarse la cerveza dejando a los jóvenes en el comedor.

— Malfoy, no he logrado conseguir algo de ropa interior para ti, pero he enviado a mi lechuza por el pedido.

— No hay problema Granger, no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo. — Respondió fríamente Malfoy.

— Malfoy. — Interpelo Hermione intentando disimular su preocupación — Aquí puedes quedarte el tiempo necesario…tu condición física no es la mejor y esa lesión en tu hombro tardara por lo menos un mes en curarse apropiadamente.

Draco observo a Hermione, aparentaba estar preocupada por él.

— Granger, ¿por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo? Hasta donde recuerdo no somos amigos y no me debes ningún favor.

Hermione lo observo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, buscando en su mente las palabras indicadas para Malfoy, en su corazón sentía congoja por su perdida, lograba ver el miedo en su mirada, el abandono y la cruel certeza de no saber a dónde ir. Y tampoco ella entendía los motivos para desear ayudarlo sencillamente no quería dejarlo desamparado.

— Simplemente, quiero hacerlo. A veces, las personas tenemos actos desinteresados. — Se encogió de hombros. — Y me gustaría que fueras agradecido, y permanecieras acá hasta que te sientas mejor.

Draco no respondió, continuo comiendo, _"No tengo un lugar seguro a donde ir, tampoco puedo hacer magia, además que no podría defenderme con un brazo atado"_ pensó el rubio imaginando también una única condición. Mirando seriamente los ojos chocolate de Hermione que lo veían con curiosidad y se podría decir que con algo de esperanza.

— Voy a quedarme Granger…por unos días. — Concluyo el rubio frunciendo los labios. — Pero nadie puede saber que estoy aquí. Si veo a alguno de tus amigos asomar sus narices en Hogwarts me desaparezco inmediatamente.

Hermione conocía de sobra los motivos del Slytherin, por ello no refuto, le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción y se levantó del comedor.

— Debo continuar con mi trabajo, nos veremos en la noche entonces.

Hermione salió de la cabaña, con un toque de felicidad en su corazón, agradecía que Malfoy aceptara su ayuda confiaba ciegamente en darle una segunda oportunidad. Ascendió la colina que conducía a la escuela, sería una noche agitada al recibir a todos los alumnos y ubicarlos en sus respectivas casas, sin embargo debería hallar el momento para tener una conversación nada agradable con aquel individuo que ciertamente la ayudaría a mantener a Malfoy tranquilo

* * *

 ** _Hola chicas._**

Traigo una nueva actualización de esta historia, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, sé que hay información que quieren que los personajes sepan ya, pero les pido por favor paciencia. Adoro cada uno de sus comentarios e incluso leo varias veces me motivan muchísimo a la hora de escribir y por ello siempre los contesto.

Les agradezco a **_ednitalday, MARUVTA, arovgo, crazzy76, Dreiana_** y **_redeginori_**. Por darme a conocer su apoyo al fic.

 ** _Y a ti mi querido(a) lector (a). Por favor no olvides dejarme un review._**

 ** _Sta Granger._**


	8. Paternal

**Paternal**

* * *

Se levantó con desgano, para caminar lentamente hacia el espejo de su habitación, llevaba meses sin observar el reflejo de aquella desconocida que la miraba con ojos apagados y enmarañado cabello rojizo.

Sus días habían trascurrido en la absoluta monotonía de permanecer en cama, leer algunas veces cuando el sueño se rehusaba a visitarla, alimentarse y dar de comer a su madre; tarea que la deprimía hasta las entrañas: vigilar la constante decaída de Molly. Había envejecido más en los últimos meses que en toda la guerra: su cabellera rojiza se teñía con varias hebras grises y sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte estaban rodeados por profundas arrugas y amplias bolsas, probablemente a consecuencia del llanto, aunque Ginny nunca había sido testigo de las lágrimas de su madre.

La última vez que recordaba verla con lucidez fue en el entierro de Fred. Molly, realizaba intrépidamente lo preparativos del funeral, consolando a cada uno de sus hijos besándoles sus cabelleras y abrazándolos en su acogedor regazo, e incluso sostuvo a Ginny cuando sus piernas flaquearon al ver los arreboles de tierra descender mágicamente por el cajón que contenía el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. En silencio, era su favorito, la hacía reír más que cualquiera, y en diferentes ocasiones estuvo dispuesto a pasar sus noches en vela, acompañándola, cuando nadie más se percataba de sus constantes pesadillas ocasionadas por el temor a Voldemort después de estar bajo el poder de este, durante su primer año.

Su madre, estuvo en el sepelio con una fuerza inimaginable, hasta el punto de retorno a la Madriguera. Al ingresar al hogar, todos se percataron del frio colándose entre los listones del piso y un olor a goma de mascar saturando cada una de las habitaciones, su madre aspirando hondamente el aroma percibiéndolo como una señal de la presencia de Fred al conocer su afición a los dulces, se plantó frente al reloj mágico colgado de la pared el cual señalaba al gemelo en la ubicación _Viaje_.

En ese momento, Molly, se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas mirando hacia el infinito, imaginando la enorme y solitaria travesía emprendida por su hijo de la cual jamás regresaría, desde allí la mujer, se perdió en la bruma de sus recuerdos sintiendo cumplida su labor en esta vida.

Ginny suspiró, limpiándose la lagrima que escurría hasta su quijada, con la vieja camisa gris que usaba para dormir; su madre le había enseñado todo acerca de la valentía, la fuerza y coraje necesario para afrontar los días más oscuros. Al verla así, aquello parecía una falsedad. Si su propia madre no era fiel a sus principios ¿por qué ella sí?

Con pereza se dirigió hacia la bañera para introducirse en ella, requería un baño para cumplir la estúpida labor encomendada por Percy a la cual no podía negarse, ya que él estaba asumiendo la carga económica y emocional del hogar, aunque internamente Ginny sabía que su hermano mayor lo hacía movido por la culpa. Había sido tan testarudo con su familia poniendo por encima al Ministerio y ahora que veía a los Weasley destruidos era su manera de decir: lo siento.

No podía negar que Percy lo estaba haciendo mejor que todos, su padre había vuelto al trabajo como último recurso para no terminar en el mismo estado que su madre, George hacia un par de semanas no se atrevía a salir de su recamara, se comportaba aún más extraño que de costumbre e incluso ya no compartía su tiempo con Ron, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Ginny ya que tal separación ocurrió de manera abrupta.

Saliendo de la tina, tomó una bata para cubrirse, secó su cabello mágicamente y se vistío, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera una hora ajetreada en el callejón Diagon, no deseaba encontrarse con nadie indiscreto que le preguntara acerca de su familia, o indagara acerca de cuándo reabrirían sortilegios Weasley, aún le costaba comprender que el mundo no se había muerto con su hermano y era difícil ver la normalidad a su alrededor, esa era la verdadera razón para negarse testarudamente a salir de su casa.

Se ató una túnica oscura cubriendo su singular cabellera al tiempo que bajaba a la sala de estar, se estremeció al ver a su madre en el sillón frente al reloj. A veces, tenía la sensación que Molly se movía por la casa cuando nadie estaba atento, pensar en esto le dolía en el alma, imaginar a su madre vagando por allí sin ir en su búsqueda, prefería pensar que su padre o alguno de su hermanos la trasladaba de un sitio a otro, sin embargo jamás se atrevía a preguntarles por temor a su respuesta.

Se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la frente de Molly, quien permaneció estática en su silla mirando a un punto en la lejanía. Ginny tomó de la mesa una bolsa de terciopelo llena de monedas y un listado que Percy le había dejado el día anterior en un pergamino de color verde menta. Agarro un puñado de polvos Flu de la parte superior de la chimenea y se introdujo pronunciando claramente _Tienda del Caldero de Potage._ Cruzó la chimenea sacudiéndose la túnica del mugre y arrugando la nariz por la alergia que le producían esos viejos polvos Flu.

La señorita Hackbel, una mujer de unos veinte años, morena y de contextura amplia. Se abalanzó sobre la nueva clienta soltándole una perorata sobre los nuevos modelos en diferentes colores y materiales resistentes, cerrando la boca de sopetón al identificar a Ginny, quien incómodamente, bajó unos centímetros la capa sobre su frente, ocultando sus ojos

— Señorita Weasley. — Susurra Hackbel, parpadeando acongojada. — Lamento mucho su perdida.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y sacó de su bolsillo la lista alargándosela a la vendedora.

— Podría colaborarme con estos, por favor. — Murmuró Ginny viendo a su alrededor, evitando el contacto visual.

La dependiente revisa el trozo de pergamino, percatándose que todos los calderos son de las mismas dimensiones.

— Disculpe usted, pero necesita cinco calderos del mismo tamaño. — Pregunta la dependiente, cerrando la boca al ver la mirada asesina de Ginny, y encaminándose con paso ágil a la bodega tras el mostrador.

" _Estúpido Percy, otra vez con su eminente labor de verificar el tamaño de los culos en los calderos"_ Pensó Ginny dando una vuelta entre los estantes cubiertos de polvo con calderos puestos de cualquier manera. Por supuesto, ¿cómo iba Percy a desperdiciar su valioso tiempo en una ocupación tan trivial?, pese a ello, reconoció el bienestar producido al estar ocupada fuera de su casa con olor a dulcería.

Caminó en dirección a los ventanales algo opacos, sintiendo deseos de pasear, hacia bastante tiempo que no respiraba aire fresco; ya se había tomado la molestia en salir de su casa y si se cuidaba lo suficiente seguro pasaría desapercibida.

— Señorita. — Llamó a la vendedora, quién se asomó por detrás de un escaparate. — Ya regreso, ¿Esta bien?

La mujer sonrió, asintiendo.

Ginny sintió la brisa un tanto fría sobre su rostro, deambulo entre las tiendas viendo a los padres comprando túnicas y libros de texto de la escuela para sus hijos, cayendo en cuenta de la fecha, si ella hubiera decidido continuar sus estudios probablemente esa tarde viajaría a Hogwarts.

Sin darse cuenta de la ruta que estaba tomando, llego a un callejón desde el cuál se divisaba Sortilegios Weasley, un suspiro melancólico se escapó desde su pecho, las personas continuaron con su rutina, cada día alguien empezó o terminó un proyecto, aprendió cosas diferentes y vivió situaciones nuevas, excepto ella; ella continuo allí estancada, y retrocediendo a pasos insignificantes, con cada minuto dedicado a lamentarse de la mala suerte de su familia.

Unos rizos castaños la distrajeron de sus pensamientos, los vio aparecerse por una esquina de la tienda de sus hermanos deteniéndose allí, frente al ventanal apoyando sus manos para mirar al interior por unos minutos, Ginny estaba segura que Hermione al retomar su camino en la dirección contraria y alejarse de _Sortilegios_ , su postura mostraba los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha. La pelirroja meditó la posibilidad de llamar a su amiga, y retomar su relación en el punto donde la habían dejado, pero no deseaba que la viera en ese estado deplorable. Se quedó parada viéndola alejarse, dejando tras de sí la dolorosa afirmación que el mundo no detuvo su curso ante la muerte de Fred.

Ginny caminó hasta la tienda de sus hermanos, barrio con la mirada el interior, recordando la gloria del pasado: los estantes llenos de mercancía sustituyéndose constantemente gracias al exceso de público, el ruido producido por la emoción de los niños, los colores provenientes de las sustancias novedosas. Sus hermanos lograban mantener el callejón en un ajetreo interminable, pero ahora todo se encontraba lleno de polvo y animalejos.

Exhalando aire de forma pesada, vio su reflejo en el cristal empolvado, deseó cambiar su lugar con cualquiera que no fuera parte de su familia, ser una persona completamente diferente, vivir otra realidad, poseer otro aspecto…una chispa de emoción iluminó sus opacos ojos marrones con la certeza de una idea en la que se apoyaría para salir de la monotonía.

* * *

Draco busco con la mirada a Hagrid hacia la dirección donde este se había marchado, al no verlo decidió incorporarse, salir del comedor y buscar el dormitorio del hombre. Lo primero en que se percató, fue del tamaño de la enorme cama, incluso más grande que la de sus padres, aunque por supuesto no era elegante ni lujosa. Al igual que el resto de la casa no había ningún tipo de decoración predominante en la habitación, solo un estilo agreste, Hagrid, observaba por una de las ventanas con la jarra de cerveza aun en sus manos.

Draco, se aclaró la garganta buscando llamar la atención de Hagrid quien se giró, despabilándose ante la interrupción de sus pensamientos.

— Hola muchacho.

— Necesito una ducha y un lugar donde vestirme —. Ordenó Draco, los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de romper.

— Claro —. Respondió Hagrid abriendo los ojos, y suspirando con paciencia. Lo condujo hasta el cuarto de baño ubicado dentro de su cuarto y se retiró para darle espacio.

Draco, ingresó minutos después con algunas de las prendas proporcionadas por Hermione, iba a ser extraño no usar ropa interior, pero lo prefería a continuar desnudo. Hizo un mohín de desagrado al observar el oscuro baño de paredes grises; conjurando un Lumus con su varita iluminó la zona, logrando aumentar el gesto despectivo al torcer sus labios y arrugar la nariz; la cerámica era vieja, la grifería estaba oxidada y ni siquiera contaba con una bañera, solo tenía el espacio para la ducha.

Revisó con minucia los productos de aseo de Hagrid nada parecidos a los suyos: poseía algunos frascos antiguos con letras desvanecidas y un olor demasiado hostigante para su gusto, sin embargo no contaba con otra opción.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha, y al introducirse bajo el chorro, exhaló aire dejando escapar un _Ogh,_ al sentir el líquido condenadamente frío. Ligeramente mojado, con desconfianza se aplicó los productos de Hagrid en su cabello y cuerpo, rápidamente enjuago su piel enrojecida por la baja temperatura. Dirigió su mirada hacia las heridas en el costado, forzando a su memoria para recordar los momentos posteriores a su aparición, pero todo estaba en blanco, sin embargo tenía muy claras las fechas en su cabeza: había sido noche de luna llena, con seguridad su cuerpo se había transformado dejando salir a la bestia que anidaba en él. Haciendo memoria recordó que esta era su segunda trasformación sin tomar la poción matalobos, pero en esta ocasión se sentía mucho peor, le atormentaba imaginar los daños que podría ocasionar durante su conversión, él, era un miserable, arrogante y prepotente, pero a pesar de ello, no deseaba lastimar a las personas, peor aún, después de conocer el sentimiento de pérdida.

Tardó más tiempo en el baño de lo normal, ya que con el vendaje no lograba moverse con naturalidad, no deseaba mojarlo, además no quería pedir ayuda para ponérselo nuevamente, y tampoco lo había retirado por miedo a perder la movilidad del brazo o algo parecido, jamás había escuchado acerca de una curación muggle y no conocía cuales podrían ser las consecuencias _¿Por qué Granger no lo había curado con magia?_ Pensó saliendo de la ducha, se secó con su mano libre usando la áspera toalla marrón que halló colgada del toallero.

Vestirse le pareció una tarea improbable: haciendo piruetas con sus piernas con dificultad se puso un pantalón de sudadera azul algo torcido. Dada su incapacidad de usar una camisa, con el torso desnudo y haciendo un nudo con el resto de ropa, salió del baño hasta el comedor, le desagradó la sensación del suelo cubierto de algunos residuos de tierra tallándolo bajo sus pies, extrañaba sus abullonadas pantuflas.

Hagrid, desde la cocina observó divertido al Slytherin, quien frunciendo el ceño dejaba a su paso caer las prendas que inútilmente trataba de mantener enredadas en su brazo.

— No está mal pedir ayuda de vez en cuando, muchacho. — Afirmó Hagrid con voz grave acercándose al rubio. — Mira te has dejado jabón en las orejas.

Malfoy lo observó con su habitual cara de desconfianza, lo frustraba tener que depender de otra persona, especialmente de ese gigante culpable del ataque de hipogrifo años atrás, jamás le había perdonado hacerlo pasar por aquel momento ridículo y por ello cada vez que tuvo oportunidad, habló mal de su maestro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. En ese entonces, si alguien le hubiera hablado sobre la remota posibilidad de vivir con Hagrid, seguramente se habría burlado. No imaginaba ese irónico giro del destino. Entre tanto el gigante con un paño de cocina limpiaba el jabón acumulado en las orejas de Malfoy.

— Déjame ver que tienes allí. — Ordenó el hombre, caminando hacia el rubio.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Hagrid, se acercó desenrollando el nudo de ropa y recogiendo las prendas que estaban en el suelo. De mala gana, Draco, aceptó la ayuda del gigante, influenciado en mayor parte por el frio que inundaba la estancia, o tal vez eran simplemente los estragos que la transformación hacia en él; si contara con un espejo: lograría ver las ojeras que enmarcaban sus grandes ojos grises, su cabello desarreglado, los ángulos pronunciados de su rostro y los labios partidos al soportar las heladas noches a la intemperie.

— Nunca he usado ropa como esta…Muggle. — Rompió el silencio el rubio.

— Claro, es algo diferente. — Replicó Hagrid, ensayando abrir la chaqueta por la cremallera.

— Mis padres, solo compraban ropa de magos. — Continúo con la voz impregnada en tristeza. — Nunca fueron a una ciudad de Muggles, y creo que si lo hubieran hecho, no habrían usado nada diferente a lo habitual.

— Yo…lo siento mucho…por lo de tus padres, muchacho. Serás fuerte y saldrás adelante, no tienes que pasar por esto solo. — Dijo Hagrid, buscando la mirada de Malfoy, pero este dirigía sus ojos a un punto fijo del suelo.

Con torpeza usando sus gruesas manos desanudó el vendaje y usando toda la delicadeza de la cual Hagrid era capaz, vistió a Draco tal y como un padre primerizo lo haría con su bebe, satisfactoriamente logró poner la camisa en el rubio sin hacerle daño y posteriormente continuo con la chaqueta a juego con el pantalón.

El Slytherin no levantó la mirada del piso en ningún momento, se movía por la inercia de su memoria, mientras su mente divagaba recordando a su madre ayudándolo a vestirse cuando era un niño, pocos años antes de estudiar en Hogwarts, a veces, se dedicaba arreglándole la túnica y apuntándole la camisa en los puños. Sin embargo su padre: él jamás asumía ese tipo de funciones, era un hombre distante con un estilo de crianza fuerte y autoritario, por supuesto le había enseñado muchas cosas de la vida, pero en las básicas que un padre debería compartir con su hijo, la ausencia era la principal protagonista. Por ello, se sintió incomodo en extremo al regresar a la realidad y ver a Hagrid de rodillas frente suyo, poniéndole un calcetín con la paciencia que siempre lo caracterizaba al cuidar de sus criaturas; la soberbia del Slytherin tampoco le permitió agradecer la ayuda al hombre, sin embargo admiraba su nobleza, Draco nunca fue un alumno agradable con él y a pesar de ello, Hagrid, no se negaba a prestarle ayuda, los Gryffindor o eran demasiado estúpidos o excesivamente bondadosos.

Cuando terminó de ponerle las zapatillas, y atarle vendaje al cuello dejándolo en la misma posición que lo había hecho Hermione, el gigante se incorporó y desde su altura observó a Malfoy con aflicción.

— Bueno, creo que ya está chico, ahora debo irme. — Se despidió Hagrid poniéndose su abrigo de topo.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Indago Malfoy, esforzándose por ocultar la nota de pánico en su voz, no quería estar solo.

— Debo recibir a los alumnos nuevos y darles su paseo por el lago. — Sonrió el gigante notando la angustia del Slytherin. Draco había olvidado que por esas fechas iniciaban las clases. — Pero, estarás con Fang.

El enorme perro, levanto las orejas al escuchar su nombre, los observaba echado en el sofá donde Draco había pasado la noche.

— Y…¿Granger? — Preguntó Malfoy frunciendo los labios.

— Oh, ella también debe recibir a los estudiantes nuevos. — Respondió naturalmente Hagrid.

— ¿Acaso es premio anual? — Dijo con sorna el Slytherin, sentándose en el comedor.

— No, nada de eso, mi Hermione ahora es profesora. — Orgulloso, Hagrid levantó el pecho al tiempo que guardaba entre su abrigo un pequeño paraguas rosado.

— Granger ¿va a enseñar en Hogwarts? — Atizo a responder Malfoy, un tono de incredulidad se oyó en su pregunta.

— Por supuesto, ella es una persona muy capaz. — Defendió con suficiencia el gigante, acomodándose unos guantes. — Enseñara Estudios Muggles a toda la escuela.

— Entonces, ella tampoco vendrá en el día. — Demandó, Draco visiblemente decepcionado.

— Así es. Ya sabes, debe esperar a la cena, después la ceremonia del sombrero y supongo que después necesitara descansar. No creo que venga esta noche. — Concluyó Hagrid abriendo la puerta. — Bueno, tienes libertad en mi casa, toma lo que necesites y nos veremos en la noche.

Draco vió a Hagrid cerrar la puerta tras de sí, apoyó su cabeza sobre una mano, recostándose en la mesa. No había sido consciente de la importancia del contacto humano, era tonto reconocerlo y por supuesto no lo manifestaría en voz alta, pero había disfrutado de la compañía de Hagrid y Hermione aunque solo fuera por unas cuantas horas, era orgulloso pero no estúpido, podía ver la preocupación e incluso el interés que demostraban por su bienestar. Era genuina compasión hacia él, un ligero retorcijón de vergüenza se removió en su pecho, no lo merecía pero lo agradecía en su corazón, aunque no tuviera la capacidad de expresarlo con palabras, no era falta de voluntad era simplemente su educación.

Continuaba sintiéndose débil y adolorido, evidentemente estaba bajo de peso al pasar varios días alimentándose de modo inadecuado, lo cual no lo favorecía en su situación, tampoco permitía que el frío se aislara de su cuerpo vanamente intento darse calor en las manos con su aliento. Se levantó con torpeza, caminó en dirección a una pila de libros junto al sillón que hacía las veces de cama, donde dormía plácidamente Fang, y escogió el primer tomo del _Libro estándar de hechizos._

Se sentó en el borde que Fang no ocupaba del sofá ojeando su contenido, viendo algunos hechizos que en su primer año había pasado por alto pues le parecían innecesarios al ser utilizados por los elfos de su mansión para realizar las tareas básicas del hogar. Entre tanto Fang se acercó a su regazo dejando caer pesadamente su cabeza en las piernas de Malfoy, este, con expresión de disgusto observó al perro con el libro elevado, levemente sintió el calor transmitido por el animal así que prefirió dejarlo descansando allí.

Lentamente se dejó arrullar por la lectura, la respiración del can y el cansancio que se escurría por su cuerpo y se abandonó al sueño.

* * *

 _ **Hola**_.

Acá les traje un nuevo capítulo, sé que les prometí actualizar cada viernes pero la semana pasada estuve algo ocupada. Tengo una pasión en mi vida que es el Roller Derby, no sé si conocen ese deporte de contacto en patines…bueno hace unos años lo jugaba y curiosamente ese deporte me trajo al mundo de los Fanfics, sucede que tuve una lesión que fisuro un huesito en mi cadera y también rompió mis ilusiones como deportista (╥_╥), pero ahora soy arbitra, orgullosamente una de las 3 líderes en mi país. La semana pasada se realizó el torneo nacional en mi país y es bastante trabajo la organización y logística del evento por eso no tuve tiempo de dejarles un capitulo decente. Cierro el diario.

Bueno ya compartiéndoles ese pedacito de mi vida, les quiero agradecer por los reviews ＼(￣▽￣)／ : ** _l_** ** _ovedramioneok_** ** _,_** ** _crazzy76_** ** _,_** ** _MARUVTA_** ** _,_** ** _Doristarazona_** ** _,_** ** _johannna_** ** _,_** ** _marfelton_** y **_AndreyDiaz2_** ** _._** Las adoro por cada palabra que me dedican, gracias una vez más por tomarse el tiempo y escribirme. De verdad es como una luz al final del túnel sus reacciones a cada capitulo.

 ** _No olvides dejarme un review._**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	9. París

**París**

* * *

Andrómeda, siendo fiel a la promesa hecha a si misma de visitar la tumba de su hermana cada tercer miércoles del mes, cargando a su pequeño nieto en brazos, caminaba hacia el monumental mausoleo en el cual reposaban los restos del linaje Black.

La mujer había envejecido notoriamente desde la muerte de su hija, lo cual no había mejorado con el asesinato de su hermana. Aunque no lo mencionara, tenía tantas cosas de las cuales lamentarse; cada noche antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse vencer por el sueño exploraba en su memoria cada una de las ocasiones en las cuales pudo haber sido una mejor madre: mas cariñosa, menos hermética ante las maravillas mágicas que cada día lograba su pequeña Dory como solía llamarla cuando el orgullo bajaba la guardia y le permitía a sus labios expulsar una que otra palabra cariñosa.

Sin embargo, habían sido muchas más las veces en las que se mostraba implacable con el comportamiento de Tonks: detestaba sus escasas maneras femeninas, su irremediable torpeza en los movimientos y sus terribles decisiones frente a la elección de pareja.

En ocasiones, cuando su nieto dormía la siesta, Andrómeda, se tomaba unos minutos para revisar una colección de fotos que celosamente mantenía escondidas entre uno de los ladrillos de su habitación. Cada una de ellas representaba momentos significativos de su hija y en todas ellas Nymphadora lucia diferente, la mujer nunca pudo saber si sus evidentes cambios de apariencia en los retratos eran algo intencional para sacarla de quicio o simplemente surgían a causa de los nervios y la emoción suscitados por la importancia del evento.

En esos fugaces espacios, Andrómeda, revivía en su cerebro la evidente felicidad de la cual su hija era participe, recordaba no haber hecho jamás un comentario en el cual elogiara los triunfos de Dory y le incomodaba en el alma como una pesada bludger atada desde su garganta dándole la sensación de tener la tristeza continuamente atascada en su interior. Y en un intento de reconciliarse con su pasado, cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba diciéndole a su hija todas aquellas palabras bonitas que bailaban en su interior, fantaseando de igual manera con las explosiones desmedidas de felicidad por parte de su hija, notorias en el cambio de colores en su corta melena y pupilas. Después, abría los ojos contrariada por la descarnada realidad, recordando con tristeza que el pasado es la materia más estática del universo y que sus esfuerzos por variarlo, siempre serian en vano.

El mausoleo se hallaba inmerso en un tupido bosque de diversa vegetación, a lo lejos se divisaban las prodigiosas cúpulas blancas que sobresalían a través de los cipreses a medida sus pasos se avecinaban a la construcción el peso de su nieto en brazos se duplicaba, era la pesada carga sobre sus hombros de visitar a tanta gente muerta con la que hubiera deseado un tiempo más agradable en vida.

La edificación evocaba a las antiguas construcciones griegas adornadas por un par de enredaderas con flores amarillas que con el paso del tiempo se habían enzarzado con el cemento. Seis grandes estatuas con figuras humanas bordeaban los cuatro límites, repitiéndose en cada uno de ellos, en honor a los fundadores de la familia, tras de ellas solo se veían compactos bloques de concreto.

Andrómeda se empinó, parándose en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar con las yemas de los dedos de su mano libre, las ásperas ondas pertenecientes al cabello de Magenta Black, después de tres roces, la figura cobró vida, observándola de arriba abajo y con rostro huraño, la saludó con la cabeza. Los muros posteriores a las esculturas se volvieron gelatinosos tal como un espejismo; solo un Black conocía la manera de ingresar y sólo el toque de un miembro del clan, seria reconocido como digno para entrar; así ella logró recalar en el espacio interior que estaba encantado con un hechizo de extensión.

En contra de todas las prohibiciones de su familia, la mujer había dispuesto de un ala en el recinto para depositar los restos de su hija y su no muy querido yerno. En la blanca habitación, las paredes estaban adornadas con figuras geométricas las cuales evocaban tribales relucientes en leves visos tornasolados. En el centro de la estancia dos tumbas sostenían la figura de una pareja recostada mirándose entre sí, la mano estirada hacia el otro y los dedos índices entrelazados, Andrómeda no escatimo en los detalles de cada efigie dejando cada figura idéntica a los moradores de su tumba. Con un movimiento circular, la mujer convocó una corona de violetas de la punta de su varita, su suegra le había enseñado que tales flores protegían el alma de los muertos de los espíritus malignos, la guirnalda quedo en el centro de los sepulcros sobre los pechos de ambos amantes.

Pasados unos minutos, la señora Tonks, se retiró a visitar el área conexa donde se hallaban los cuerpos de Narcissa y Lucius, ella tomó la decisión de sepultarlos allí al no poder acceder a los terrenos Malfoy, dónde estaba segura su hermana hubiera preferido descansar para la eternidad. La recamara de paredes negras estaba alumbrada por un par de lámparas colgantes de diminutas y abundantes lágrimas de cristal; la espaciosa tumba contenía los dos cuerpos en una sola cabina, al igual que la tumba de su hija, en la parte superior descansaban las efigies de su hermana y cuñado en colores dorados, estos sin embargo, yacían separados sobre sus espaldas, pero con los rostros girados observándose directamente a los ojos. En la parte inferior, un Dragón verde oscuro, rodeaba la base en consideración a su hijo desaparecido.

Andrómeda se sentó contra uno de contornos de la pared dejando descansar a Teddy sobre su regazo, acto seguido tomó del bolsillo de su vestido una esfera de nieve mediana; en ella los copos flotaban sin detenerse alrededor de una pequeña torre Eiffel y una luna plateada que se movía cada tanto. Días días atrás había visitado el callejón Diagon y vio algunas esferas recordando unas vacaciones décadas atrás en las cuales su familia decidió viajar a Paris; Narcissa, quien era la más noble de las hermanas, se tornó taciturna y huraña para sorpresa de su grupo familiar. Andrómeda como confidente de la menor de las Black sabía de la relación floreciente entre Cissy y Lucius, esto la ayudó a notar los efectos de la distancia afectando la actitud de su hermana más de lo imaginado. Una noche, la castaña, decidió escaparse de la vigilancia de sus padres con su hermana menor, y encaminarse hacia la torre emblemática de la ciudad. Al aproximarse al rio Sena, su hermana se paralizó al detallar el monumento destellando luces amarillas; más allá de eso la luna llena plateada, suspendida en el cielo azul petróleo le evocó la mirada de su amado:

— Algún día — Declaró Narcisa con la mirada fija en el astro —. Tendré un hijo que me observará con los ojos grises de su padre.

La mayor de las Black, sonrió mirando a su hermana divertida por la ocurrencia, pero en ello, reconoció la seguridad característica de Cissy que le llevaba a convertir en hechos los propósitos imaginados.

Andrómeda, tomando al niño entre sus brazos, se acercó a la estatua perteneciente a su hermana, y entre sus manos depositó la figura de cristal, en su interior, los copos de nieve se arremolinaron juntándose alrededor de la luna que los atraía con magnetismo. La mujer observo extrañada el evento, intuyendo el mensaje que su hermana le enviaba desde el infinito: Le estaba encomendando la vida de su hijo.

* * *

Hola chicas.

Se que llevo un tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, lo siento, no me odien, he estado cargada de trabajo.

Este capitulo ha sido algo corto, pero ya tengo gran parte del siguiente escrito así que tal vez la espera no sea tan larga para el siguiente.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, son lo máximo, de verdad es encantador recibir las notificaciones me hacen muy feliz, el ultimo capitulo **Natdrac, crazzy76, johannna, MARUVTA, Nathy Malfoy,** y **JoseDiaz2** , mil gracias.

Y también agradezco a todas y todos los lectores de esta historia, la escribo con muchisimo cariño.

 ** _Un abrazo gigante_**

 ** _No olvides dejarme un review_**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	10. Un Poco de Ayuda

**Un Poco De Ayuda**

* * *

La primera reunión de profesores, la mañana antes del ingreso de los estudiantes a Hogwarts a su juicio fue: extenuante. Hermione, huía a las largas conversaciones que no llegaban a ninguna parte, era concreta y efectiva con sus palabras, le parecía desperdiciar el aire y el tiempo de los demás hablar por el simple hecho de hacerse notar.

Quince profesores, ubicados uno junto al otro, alrededor de una mesa de cedro, completaban la nómina para ese año. El efecto producido por su cercanía, elevó unos cuantos grados la temperatura del despacho perteneciente a McGonagall.

Entre las charlas, Hermione, advirtió el conflicto latente entre los docentes de Hogwarts, cada uno con su afán de sobresalir rebatiendo la importancia de su materia, a fin de obtener mejores espacios, instrumentos y horas de clase. Granger, escuchaba atentamente respondiendo con una sonrisa meramente cortés, para no hacer evidente el fuerte de deseo en salir pronto de aquella asamblea de presuntuosos.

Hermione bordeaba distraída con la punta de sus dedos las vetas de la mesa, sacudió su melena refrescando su cuello en el momento que un murmullo en el cual escucho repetir su nombre varias veces la saco de su lapsus, el aire denso, se hacía difícil de respirar y los ojos chocolate atolondrados, pasearon por los rostros incomodos que evitaban su mirada.

— Espero que esté de acuerdo en su nombramiento como jefa de Gryffindor — repitió Minerva, advirtiendo la distracción de Granger.

— Pero mírala solamente Minerva: es una chiquilla. — interrumpió una regordeta mujer de cabellos vino tintos, sin darle tiempo de responder a Hermione — ¿Cómo sabrá dirigir una casa? No tiene experiencia en la enseñanza, y eso sin mencionar que aún no ha terminado sus estudios

Granger, se enderezó sobre su asiento, torciendo los labios sin percatarse, en evidente señal de molestia; aquella mujer, la había visto hace unas horas y ya se creía con el derecho de proferir algún concepto sobre ella. Y amplió aún más el gesto de descontento, rodando los ojos, al ver la complicidad de algunos maestros asintiendo frente a las palabras de aquella bruja.

— Querida Oliveira — respondió McGonagall, con más amabilidad de la necesaria — Jamás subestimes el poder de la señorita Granger, tiene el liderazgo suficiente para iniciar y finalizar una guerra si se lo propone, y aunque la inteligencia siempre ha sido su característica más sobresaliente. — Aseguró la bruja, mirando por encima de sus lentes a Hermione. — Yo me atrevería a decir que su mayor cualidad, es la capacidad de inspirar, tanto a sí misma como a los demás, y es lo que necesitamos en esta nueva etapa. Por ello me mantengo en esta decisión y espero su completo apoyo a nuestra nueva maestra de estudios Muggles y jefa de Gryffindor.

Hagrid y Flitwick, estallaron en sonoros aplausos resquebrajando el halito de silencio. Hermione incomoda, se revolvió en su silla y bajó la mirada buscando ocultar su vergüenza. Progresivamente se unieron otras palmas menos animadas.

Dando por terminada la reunión, los profesores se retiraron, mientras Hermione guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica una lista brindada por el maestro Horace en la cual explicaba en detalle con confusa caligrafía, los materiales necesarios para su último año, haciendo tiempo para tener el momento de estar a solas con la directora.

— ¿Necesita hablar conmigo Hermione? — indagó Minerva, cuando su oficina se encontró sin más que ellas dos.

— Si, directora McGonagall. — contestó la castaña echándose su cabello hacia atrás.

— Hermione, por favor llámeme Minerva — solicitó la bruja mientras se acercaba a la nueva profesora, levantando una ceja — Ahora, estamos en la misma posición y no son necesarios los formalismos. — continuó con tono severo, igual al que usaba para reprender a los alumnos — Si me quiere pedir que me retracte de la decisión sobre su elección como jefa de Gryffindor: le aviso que pierde su tiempo.

La joven bajó la mirada, siendo descubierta por su maestra, no deseaba empezar su labor en Hogwarts con la oposición de algunos profesores, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a desestimar la propuesta de McGonagall

— No es eso. — Mintió, Hermione — Necesito pedirle un permiso, debo comprar algunos materiales y elementos para las pociones, prometo re…

— Vaya con toda tranquilidad Hermione — interrumpió la directora, levantando la palma de su mano para acallar a la joven — Debe estar aquí para antes de la cena, puede usar la chimenea de mi oficina si quiere.

— Gracias Dir…Minerva — Respondió incomoda.

Minutos después, estaba saliendo por la chimenea de la Librería Flourish y Blotts, la recorrió por alrededor de una hora tocando los lomos de los libros y sintiendo el olor de los pergaminos del lugar, escogió un par necesarios para el material de estudio de su último año y después de pagar, sus pisadas la llevaron hasta la antigua tienda de los gemelos Weasley.

Hermione se detuvo, apoyó sus manos contra el cristal, y acercó su rostro a estas con el fin de tener una visión nítida del lugar. Le ensombreció el alma ver los estantes empolvados como síntoma de olvido, el mismo olvido en el que ella tenía sumidos a los Weasley.

Odiaba ser tan egoísta; cuando empezaba algo nuevo tenía la aborrecible facultad de prescindir del resto del mundo para enfocarse en sus propios planes, por eso en ese momento era una hija ingrata y una amiga desleal. No podía permitirse continuar comportándose de aquel modo con aquellos a quienes más amaba, ignorando la fragilidad de la vida.

Se retiró del cristal dejando una capa de vapor donde antes estaba su rostro, al alejarse en dirección a su siguiente destino, se propuso con la convicción de su corazón no abandonar a quienes le importaban, por ello prometió visitar a los Weasley en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y por supuesto no volvería a relegar a sus padres.

Con la intención de obtener algunas prendas para Malfoy, ingresó a la Tienda de Túnicas de Segunda Mano dónde había visto a los Weasley en varias ocasiones adquirir su ropa por precios económicos. Barrió el lugar con la mirada, observando los estantes con la intención de ubicar la sección masculina, con pasos tímidos y verificando a su alrededor que nadie la observaba, se acercó a los anaqueles donde colgaban las togas, deslizó sus dedos percibiendo las texturas notando el desgaste, la perdida de brillo y color. Separando los trajes disimuladamente para hallar la etiqueta que designaba su valor, pasó saliva sonrojándose, a pesar de las precios en aquella tienda; eran irrisorios comparados con la túnicas de Madame Malkin, sin embargo su presupuesto actual era una vergüenza.

Deseaba ayudar a Malfoy, pero su sueldo en Hogwarts tardaría un mes en llegar y no podía darse el lujo de gastar sus últimos ahorros vistiendo a Draco, la idea le pareció hilarante por lo que soltó un risita sacudiendo la cabeza. Bajó la mirada al suelo en aras de hallar una solución, cómo último recurso tendría que acudir a la ropa de su padre o revisar en las colectas que solía hacer su madre como voluntaria de un centro de apoyo.

Pasó desapercibida al aprovechar que el dependiente del lugar estaba ocupado con un cliente y buscó la chimenea del local, generalmente no era permitido a quienes no hacían compras hacer uso de la red Flu y por ello se introdujo a prisa entre las llamas verdes; emergió instantes después en la oficina de McGonagall quien reclinada en su silla había transformado una libreta en una golondrina, al ver a Hermione salir de la chimenea, se irguió en su poltrona.

— Hermione. — saludó animada la directora. — pensé que tardaría más tiempo.

— No, Directora, no necesitaba muchas cosas — respondió Granger, sacudiendo su túnica y enseñando la bolsa de libros a la mujer que la observaba desde su escritorio.

— Ya le dije que no debe llamarme así. — reprendió McGonagall, observando a Hermione por encima de sus lentes.

— Discúlpeme, me cuesta tratarla de ese modo, es difícil perder la costumbre, además siento que así soy irrespetudosa. — argumentó la castaña.

— No hay cuidado, además yo se lo estoy pidiendo y…¿encontró todo lo que necesitaba? — preguntó Minerva, más por cortesía que por interés real.

— Si…— contestó Hermione, un tanto pensativa — Aunque, estuve buscando algo de ropa Muggle, quisiera usarla en mis clases para explicar la evolución cultural de la ropa y la connotación de género que se le ha asignado a través de la historia según el papel de la mujer y el hombre en la vida cotidiana, pero no conseguí nada para ello.

McGonagall, ilusionada con la idea, asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. — De hecho, Hermione — manifestó la bruja mayor, levantándose de su puesto, y dirigiéndose al exterior con pasos agiles seguida de la joven — Tengo algunos objetos perdidos, que han dejado los estudiantes a lo largo del tiempo, estoy segura de tener mucha ropa que puede servir para su proyecto. Me encanta la idea Hermione. — aplaudió Minerva, entrando a su antigua oficina. — No sabe cuánta alegría me da tenerla entre nosotros.

Revolcando entre varios cajones y estantes, la directora logró reunir un buen cumulo de prendas para la satisfacción de la castaña quien las recibió de buena gana. Pensó en un hechizo extensor para cargarlas hasta casa de Hagrid sin levantar sospechas. Sin embargo necesitaba intentar una cosa más, haciendo un llamado a su buena suerte se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Puedo pedirle un favor más dir…Minerva? — preguntó encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a la verdadera trascendencia de la respuesta en sus planes para Draco.

— Si esta en mis manos hacerlo, no tema decirlo. — respondió la mujer, disimulando la curiosidad.

— Cómo usted sabe, quiero aprobar cada EXTASIS y el profesor Horace me ha dado una larga lista de ingredientes, algunos de ellos son realmente difíciles de conseguir, he invertido toda la mañana en ello sin tener frutos, y me preguntaba si existe alguna posibilidad de ser autorizada por usted a ingresar al antiguo despacho del profesor Snape y hacer uso de lo que encuentre útil.

Minverva, masticó por algunos segundos la petición de Hermione un tanto elaborada para su gusto, ignorando la contraproducente manía de Hermione de hablar en exceso cuando se encontraba nerviosa o deseosa por deslumbrar; de toda la situación no le agradaba imaginar a ninguna persona en el despacho de aquel hombre con carácter intrincado y difícil de descifrar, a pesar de su muerte, Minerva evitaba atravesar el pasillo frente a su oficina, sentía una extraña sensación de sentirse vigilada desde rincones invisibles.

— Me parece más prudente, que usted solicite los materiales de los cuales carezca al profesor Slughorn, estoy segura, él, no dudara en ayudarla.

— Lo sé — Repuso Hermione, pensando rápidamente — Pero no busco causar molestias, no quiero que otros piensen en mi como una favorecida y a su vez acarrearle problemas al profesor Horace.

McGonagall, observó con detenimiento a Hermione, era una persona la cual merecía enteramente su confianza, sopesó las posibilidades de algún evento desafortunado con el acceso de Granger a las posesiones de Severus y no halló ningún argumento en su contra, con la seguridad vibrante en su lengua respondió:

— Esta bien, Hermione, puede hacer uso de lo que encuentre allí, pero le pido prudencia y responsabilidad, la contraseña es _Demiguise._

Granger asintió complacida y un pinchazo de culpa pellizco sus entrañas, por un instante su boca se abrió para escupir la sarta de miedos y necesidades bailoteando en su interior, si Draco era descubierto en Hogwarts, su mentora se vería envuelta en un conflicto también; un leve golpe en la puerta evito pronunciar las palabras que buscaban salir a borbotones y la castaña lo tomó una complicidad del destino.

* * *

Después de su breve encuentro con Malfoy durante el almuerzo, Hermione estaba segura de la necesidad del joven por ser ayudado, odiaba reconocer la lástima que impulsaba sus actos, era un sentimiento alojado en la boca del estómago desde la noche que lo halló indefenso en el bosque, el cual no le permitía pasar más de una hora sin pensar en el cruel destino de Draco y la impulsaba en la arriesgada misión de cubrirlo sin imaginar un límite en ello.

La puerta crujió ante el movimiento de las bisagras y lanzó otro lastimero sonido con la presión de Hermione para cerrarla tras de sí, con la varita en sus manos conjuró un Lumus aclarando el interior de la atestada estancia. Arrugó la nariz hastiada por la espesura del olor emanada en la variedad de frascos de diversas índoles, descubriendo así que tardaría días para hallar su búsqueda.

Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones ruidosamente y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, elevó su brazo hacia el techo para lanzar la chispa que encendería la lámpara colgante, pero nada sucedió. Durante el recorrido del mismo, la punta de la varita alumbró una fracción de la estancia en el muro de apariencia un tanto brillante, la castaña sintió un escalofrió reptar por su espalda al notar un movimiento y escuchar una voz por encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? — silbó la antipática voz — La insufrible señorita Granger, ahora se cree con el derecho de revisar lo que no le pertenece.

Con la varita en el aire, tomo valor en la convicción de su misión y restándole importancia a los comentarios puntiagudos que de sobra sabía Snape no callaría, apunto su varita a iluminar el rostro puntiagudo del antiguo profesor de pociones. El cabello grasoso brilló, enmarcando la mueca de fastidio ya habitual en el retrato de Severus que la miraba con displicencia, en una infinita postura, desde la pared. Hermione, sintió el vacío en su pecho antecedido por la angustia de ver frustradas sus acciones incluso antes de haberlas emprendido, sin embargo una chispa de esperanza se encendió en su mente; de todas las personas en el mundo tal vez Snape sería la casualidad apropiada.

— Lo siento, no pensé que lo encontraría aquí. — Contestó de manera honesta, Hermione, parpadeando confusa.

— Se me olvidaba que usted junto con sus amigos, siempre se han creído dueños de todo — regaño el maestro, entrelazando sus dedos con impaciencia — Lárguese de mi oficina

Hermione infló su pecho y de manera osada, levantó su cabeza con altivez y lo miro a los ojos, ya no como la alumna que se incomodaba con sus expresiones ofensivas si no como la bruja valiente y segura de sus acciones, con el convencimiento de no salir de allí hasta obtener la respuesta esperada, se dispuso a hablar.

— No me voy a ir de acá y usted no tendrá una opción más que escucharme y ayudarme

— No sea ingenua Granger — rió Snape, con rostro arrogante — Me puedo largar a cualquier retrato y usted no tendrá otra opción más que salir a lloriquear sin poder encontrarme

Sólo por un segundo, Hermione bajo la mirada cubriéndose de duda, pero el mismo tiempo tardo en maquinar su respuesta:

— De ser eso cierto, hace tiempo hubiera salido de esta oficina — discrepó la castaña levantando una ceja — Usted no se atreve a salir de este lugar porque siente vergüenza de sus actos, ningún otro retrato lo aceptaría después del daño causado por usted

La palabras de la castaña resonaron entre los frascos cubiertos de telaraña de los estantes, temblaba ligeramente de la cabeza a los pies con la comprobación de haberse excedido en su comentario al ver la ira regurgitando en el rostro del retrato

— ¡CALLA NIÑATA ESTÚPIDA! — gritó Severus, mostrando algo de la vida que extrañaba desde el más allá — No conoces la razón de mis acciones.

— En eso se equivoca — contestó con parsimonia Hermione, subiendo un poco su varita para tener una mayor visión del rostro de Snape, quien la vigiló con amargura — Conozco sus motivos, pero también sé que para lograr su fin tuvo que sacrificar las vidas e intereses de otros, y por eso estoy aquí, por una de esas personas que ahora lo está pasando muy mal a causa de sus juegos y estrategias.

— Yo también fui una pieza en ese juego, no soy el creador y pague mis culpas por ello — respondió con cierta tristeza el hombre quien dio la espalda a Hermione para ocultar su rostro melancólico — No me quiera hacer responsable por las decisiones de otros.

Pasando saliva con el propósito de bajar la bola de ansiedad de su garganta, Hermione relajo sus hombros y con los dedos de su mano libre jugueteo con el borde de la túnica. Su mano elevada, temblaba de forma tenue por lo cual titiló la punta iluminada de su varita.

— Solo le pido que me escuche, después, decidirá si es parte de su responsabilidad, o no. — dijo la castaña suavizando el tono de su voz. — Le prometo que si lo hace aunque decida no intervenir, no me vera de nuevo.

Un movimiento en la túnica del retrato, cuya figura se enderezó y ladeó escasamente la cabeza, le dio a entender a Hermione que la atendía. Era una ligera esperanza que hizo correr la sangre por sus venas como un caudal desenfrenado y la alentó a hallar las palabras convenientes para los oídos del impávido Snape.

— Estoy aquí por Draco Malfoy, Necesita su ayuda, sus padres fueron asesinados unos meses atrás — empezó Granger, notando la tensión en la espalda de la pintura, y la verdad brotó a chorros a través de sus labios — La situación de Malfoy es delicada, él, ha estado escondido por un tiempo lo que ha hecho pensar al Ministerio su presunta culpabilidad en la muerte de estos, sin embargo sé que él se ha ocultado sencillamente porque es un hombre lobo.

Por una eternidad de minutos desperdigados, Snape, no habló, no se movió, parecía una fotografía detenida en el tiempo de un hombre sin rostro y sin interés en el mundo de los vivos. Hermione creyó ilusoriamente que la sola alusión a la licantropía de Malfoy estremecería hasta la medula al mago.

— ¿Qué espera de mí? — indagó con voz parca, sin mover una sola hebra de su opaca pintura — ¿Que corra a abrazarlo, darle el sentido pésame y arroparlo cada noche?

— ¡Espero que tenga compasión! — chilló la castaña, y los recipientes se estremecieron por una fuerza invisible que sacudió el retrato e hizo virar a Snape — Sólo necesito la poción matalobos, eso es todo.

— Draco, sabe de sobra preparar la poción — soltó Severus — Yo mismo le enseñe todo cuanto pude para que se las apañara él solo, incluso lo dote de parte de mis ingredientes.

Todo desapareció alrededor de Hermione, las palabras estallan en su cabeza como bruma salada dejando en el paladar un sabor a oxido por la desazón de imaginar los meses, o tal vez años, en los cuales Draco cargó a cuestas la perenne mutación.

— ¿Usted ya lo sabía? — finalmente preguntó la castaña cuando el gusto a herrumbre desapareció — ¿desde cuándo…?

— Por supuesto que lo sabía — respondió el mago, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza — acaso, ¿usted no? — viendo que Hermione no le contestó, rió con crueldad — Al fin una respuesta que no tiene la sabelotodo.

— No…conozco los detalles…ni él sabe que yo lo sé.

Snape, frunció el ceño confundido por la confesión y con voz grave interrogó

— ¿De qué manera se enteró?

— Lo rescate en el bosque hace un par de días — vaciló Hermione, hablando con un hilo de voz, se recostó contra uno de los estantes — Estaba herido, con mal estado físico y en medio de una transformación.

— ¿Él sabe quién ha matado a sus padres? — averiguó Snape inclinando su nariz ganchuda hacia delante

— No…lo sé, no le he preguntado y tampoco sé si me daría la respuesta — negó confundida Hermione, tocándose el puente de la nariz — Solo sé que sufre mucho por su perdida — respondió recordando a Draco clamar por su madre entre sueños

— Disculpara usted mi atrevimiento al cuestionar su brillantez — interrumpió sarcástico el hombre desde el retrato jugueteando con los puños de las mangas — Como diablos se supone, le suministrara usted la poción, si él es ignorante, que usted conoce su condición de licántropo

Y allí falló el plan de Hermione, no tenía precisamente una idea de una charla pacifica con té y pasteles, era consciente que de ser necesario usaría la fuerza a fin de cumplir con un acto de humanidad altruista.

Snape, no necesitó leer la mente de la castaña para darse cuenta de su obstinada determinación; recordó la serie de circunstancias ininterrumpidas en la vida de Draco y de las cuales fue participe, reconociendo en cada una de ellas aunque fuera una milésima de responsabilidad por su parte y algo vivo en el interior del óleo movido por el amor que alguna vez sintió, lo conmovió frente a la situación de Malfoy, y sin darle mucho tiempo de pensar, permitió a dicho sentimiento hablar por él

— Le enseñare a preparar la poción — culminó Snape — De los métodos de ingesta, se encarga usted.

Y sin más discusión, le narro cada uno de los ingredientes reglamentarios y le dio autorización para regresar si necesitaba alguna consulta durante su preparación cuando la luna se hallara en el cuarto menguante.

* * *

Draco se había sumergido nuevamente en la lectura, no tenía mucho por hacer allí y aunque lo hubiera deseado tampoco se sentía con la energía adecuada para invertirla en ninguna empresa. Su apabullado cuerpo buscaba descanso en cada oportunidad, extrañaba la vida en la mansión de sus padres donde con chasquear los dedos aparecía todo cuanto su mente deseaba; sin embargo, cambiaria todo aquello por tan solo tener la fortuna de decirles adiós por una última vez, entregaría todas las posesiones de las cuales aún no sabía ya no era acreedor, por obtener aquella reliquia capaz de traer a sus padres a la vida por unos instantes y pedirles perdón al no haber hecho algo más digno por ellos.

Pensando en esto, se sumió en una melancolía la cual temblaba por dentro estremeciéndole el estómago y el corazón, sin poder contenerlo lloró sin vergüenza nuevamente en aquel sillón polvoriento por sus padres sin tumba, y eso lo condujo a cuestionarse: por qué continuaba allí y no estaba buscando venganza con vehemencia, sus padres eran lo único que le quedaba después de la guerra y si alguna vez le preguntaran por el amor, describiría sin dudarlo el sentimiento de seguridad y protección que estos le daban. Así, concluyó que la razón de continuar en casa de Hagrid era la cobardía, esa vieja amiga tan bien conocida en cada momento de su vida que lo llevaba a repetir con más frecuencia de la debida la frase tan propia " _mi padre se enterará de esto_ " al encontrar todo el refugio necesario bajo la túnica de Lucius y de la cual no podría hacer uso nunca más en su vida.

Secándose las lágrimas con la sudadera que vestía, sorbió la nariz y afrontó su realidad: no tenía el valor de emprender esa búsqueda que tal vez lo conduciría hacia la muerte o camino a Azcaban. Le achacaría la responsabilidad de su permanencia en la casucha del gigante: a su malestar físico, la inutilidad de su brazo y su visible desnutrición, pero antes de un mes, cuando la luna hiciera estragos en su cuerpo debería desplazarse lejos de allí para tal vez no volver.

Ruidosamente la castaña ingresó a la casa, se sacudió con fuerza el barro atrapado entre las suelas de las botas y descubrió su rostro de la colorida bufanda anudada alrededor de su cuello la cual le había sido útil para cubrirse de la ventisca en el exterior.

La noche había caído unas horas antes y la actividad en Hogwarts con el recibimiento de los alumnos para dar inicio al nuevo año la había dejado exhausta, sumado con el cansancio de la noche anterior.-

Se calentó las manos con el vapor de su boca y saludó a Malfoy con una sonrisa.

— ¿Que tal ha estado tu día? — indagó Hermione, acercándose al sillón y sacando su varita para encender el fuego en la chimenea

Draco, algo incómodo, se movió, haciéndole campo en el reducido espacio libre que Fang no abarcaba.

— Veo que has usado la ropa que te di. — observó Hermione disimulando su risa, al ver los cortos pantalones del rubio.

— Ujum, gracias — respondió, aun distraído por el recuerdo de sus padres, esforzándose por alargar los extremos halándolos hacia abajo.

Hermione, lo detalló, reconociendo en sus parpados caídos las lágrimas contenidas que se peleaban por salir y su boca curvada hacia el suelo, la desdicha devorándolo por dentro. No existía rastro del porte altanero y lustroso del joven Malfoy y eso la preocupo aún más. Guiada por el comportamiento de su padre en el cual no existía mal que no pudiera ser remediado con la comida, tomo rápidamente el bolso cruzado a su espalda y extrajo un recipiente con trozos de carne de cerdo en salsa agridulce.

El olor emanado fue absorbido por Malfoy, dilatando sus pupilas y pegando las tripas entre sí, un sonido acuoso proveniente del estómago se levantó por encima del ruido de las chispas estallando la madera en la chimenea y Malfoy llevo la mano a su vientre un tanto avergonzado pero con los ojos iluminados por el placer de comer. Se encaminó a la cocina y buscó algunos cubiertos, no esperaba repetir su escena salvaje de la tarde, su madre Narcissa se había esmerado mucho en enseñarle modales, el uso apropiado de los tres juegos de cubiertos y la disposición del menaje, para que él ahora en su ausencia olvidara todo aquello.

Hermione, acomodó las sillas en lados opuestos de la mesa para quedar frente a Malfoy, y ubicó los diferentes manjares que había obtenido nuevamente gracias a la complacencia de los elfos en la cocina. Se sentaron a comer y Fang, revivido por el olor de los alimentos se sentó junto a Draco en espera de recibir algún cariño que llenara su estómago.

El ambiente era acogedor, ignorando las gruesas cuerdas y herramientas colgando del techo, la atmosfera estaba tibia y a pesar de no hablar durante la cena, ninguno de los dos admitiría esa noche, lo cómodos que se sentían con el silencio del otro y lo fortificante de una compañía conocida. Pequeñas pizcas de cerdo, caían al suelo para ser lamidas por el hocico de Fang que rápidamente las desaparecía del mismo limpiando toda evidencia. El señor Granger tenía razón, los alimentos no sanaban el dolor en el alma pero tenía un efecto similar al aliviar el ardor del estómago.

Al terminar, Hermione levanto los platos, y conjuró el hechizo para limpiarlos, aprendido por Molly a fuerza de verla en repetidas ocasiones ejecutarlo. Draco, la observó con curiosidad desde el comedor, frotándose el estómago a causa de la indigestión al haber comido demasiado pastel de frutas con queso azul, suspiró buscando aliviar la sensación y agradeció en silencio, toda la ayuda recibida por parte de Hermione, era consciente que Hagrid no lo hubiera recibido en su cabaña de no ser por la ayuda de la Gryffindor.

Entre tanto, Hermione, tomó su bufanda arcoíris y la anudo a su cuello con intención de retirarse y emprender la caminata hacia el dormitorio asignado en Hogwarts.

Draco, al notar el ritual previo a la despedida, frunció el ceño y hundió su espalda contra la silla de madera. No estaba acostumbrado a vivir en soledad. Amaba los días en su dormitorio escuchando las respiraciones de los otros, sus chistes y comentarios estúpidos. Incluso en su casa, algunas noches solicitaba la presencia de los elfos para que hicieran rondas en su cuarto de manera ocasional, su padre lo veía como parte de una maldad infantil hacia las criaturas a su servicio, sin embargo, Draco, lo hacía con el ánimo de sentir una presencia a su alrededor. Los días pasados en el bosque, fueron una dura experiencia de noches sin sueño y días de búsqueda de alguna especie de vida en la maleza a la cual aferrarse, alguna criatura que le permitiera notar que no estaba en el purgatorio sino que aun vagaba por el plano terrenal.

Hermione, experta en leer las expresiones de la gente no necesitó ni una palabra para comprender la necesidad del mago, liberó el cabello aplastado por la presión de la bufanda y se encaminó nuevamente al comedor, pero en esta ocasión eligió una silla cercana al rubio.

— ¿Sabías que me eligieron jefe de Gryffindor? — empezó Hermione sin darle importancia al hecho.

— No, pero no me extraña — expresó finalmente Draco, pasando las manos por el cabello para recomponerlo — Siendo la preferida de la directora, no me esperaría otra cosa

— No me eligieron por ser la preferida de nadie — alegó Granger — Si no por mis grandes capacidades para liderar

Y por primera vez, Draco, curvo sus labios en una sonrisa de una manera tan débil que Hermione dudo de la veracidad de su visión, sin embargo fue el inicio de una extensa conversación dirigida la mayor parte del tiempo por Granger, quien a pesar de su renuencia a hablar demasiado no sintió el cansancio de la lengua ni tampoco percibió agobio en su interlocutor, Draco, de vez en cuando asentía y daba cortas respuestas que mostraban su interés.

La charla, no se vio interrumpida ni si quiera por la presencia del gigante que no participo de la conversación pero acompaño la larga noche con los ronquidos lanzados desde su dormitorio. Sólo cesaron las palabras cuando los parpados empezaron a pesar demasiado para ser sostenidos, Draco fue el primero en sucumbir ante los delirios del sueño, siendo arropado por Hermione y su fiel amigo Fang.

* * *

 _ **Hola**_.

Yo de nuevo por aqui.

Me siento muy feliz con la acogida de la historia, y agradezco a todas quienes votaron en la página de Facebook _FanFics Dramione_ para que le hagan seguimiento a este fic, son lo máximo.

Un abrazo a ustedes por seguir leyendo, a pesar de que no actualizo con la misma regularidad de antes, trato con todas mis fuerzas de escribir en cada oportunidad posible.

Y a las nuevas lectoras les doy la bienvenida.

Gracias a los lindos reviews **_loremmac, crazzy76, ivicab93, johannna, Maya, Natdrac, Nathy Malfoy, anabel malfoy_** y un review anónimo, es maginifico recibir su retroalimentación.

Es genial hablar con ustedes a través de los mensajes, o en mi perfil de Facebook Sta Granger, y gracias a tooodos los mensajes de felicitación por mi cumpleaños, nunca me había sentido tan recordada. Creo que este es el último capítulo del año, seguramente el próximo será hasta el 6 de enero. No es más que un hasta pronto, deseo a cada una de ustedes unas felices fiestas con su familia, amigos o mascotas.

Y por último (que no se note que no quiero despedirme) ya empezaron las nominaciones en los **Amortentia Awards** en Facebook, esta disponibles para postular sus fics hasta el 7 de enero y hay categorías para todos los gustos, mejor villano, mejor escritor, mejor pareja etc. Así que pásense por ahí, es un tiempo invertido para agradecer a sus escritoras que tardamos horas y días incluso, para alimentar las historias que nos hacen soñar.

Ahora si fin del comunicado.

 _ **No olvides dejar tu review, el ultimo del año para esta historia.**_

 _ **Un abrazo enorme.**_

 _ **Sta Granger.**_


	11. Acuerdo

**N/A:** Holi, regresé. Este capitulo esta hecho con mucho amor para todas ustedes que gustan de este fic y en especial va dedicado a la linda **Joannna**.

* * *

 **Acuerdo**

* * *

Un aullido lastimero, se introdujo en los plácidos sueños de Hermione; un lobo en ellos, la miraba con tristeza desde una maraña de maleza en un bosque oscuro y laberíntico. No veía un gesto salvaje en él. A pesar de sus fauces hambrientas, sus dientes afilados y sus garras puntiagudas enterrándose con rabia en la tierra hastiada de gusanillos blancos, provenientes de dos cuerpos descompuestos con cabellos rubios brotando incipientemente de sus cráneos secos.

Frunció el ceño ante la confusión del escenario, los cadáveres no eran su cena, los estaba cuidando de cualquier criatura que pudiera lastimarlos. No tenía sentido. Ya estaban muertos.

Todo en él la invitaba a huir, sin embargo ella anhelaba quedarse, su cuerpo, era atraído por un extraño magnetismo a protegerlo. Intentó acercarse desde su posición pero sus músculos contraídos no se lo permitían.

Un segundo aullido, la ayudó a mover las manos que previamente descansaban sobre su regazo sosteniendo una pequeña cobija de terciopelo roja. La sensación en su tacto fue de ayuda para volver al plano terrenal, olvidándose al instante del sueño. Escurrida sobre una silla de amplio respaldo, su cabeza descolgaba hacia un lado y al parecer, su boca permaneció abierta durante las tres horas de descanso, la sentía pastosa y su garganta deshidratada pedía a gritos un poco de agua.

—Shhh, largo de aquí estúpido perro.—murmuró Draco desde algún rincón de la casa. En respuesta, Fang rasgó su garganta con un gruñido poco amable.

Hermione se incorporó no sin cierta dificultad, su cuello resentido por la mala postura le obligó a llevarse la mano al mismo y hacer un gesto de dolor. Adormilada como estaba, se condujo arrastrando los pies en dirección al cuarto de Hagrid, no coordinaba bien sus movimientos así como tampoco lo logró con sus pensamientos, imaginó que la voz de Draco provenía del dormitorio del gigante.

No tuvo que avanzar mucho cuando tropezó con las patas traseras de Fang que retozaba en el suelo con el hocico pegado a la puerta del baño. Girando su cabeza con ánimo de aliviar su dolor, dedicó tres suaves golpes a la puerta del sanitario.

—Fuera estúpido perro—se quejó Draco desde su interior

—Soy yo —murmuró Hermione, aun somnolienta —.¿Estás bien? —sólo un silencio obtuvo como respuesta —.¿Quieres ayuda Malfoy?

—Déjame en paz —pujó su voz desde el interior, y una lluvia de ventosidades se escucharon vibrando sin armonía

Hermione ahogó una risa entre sus manos, despabilándose ante la gracia que le producía el malestar del joven. Fang, por su parte, expelía suspiros lastimeros de preocupación.

—¿Te ha sentado mal la cena cariño? —indagó socarronamente.

—No te hagas la estúpida Granger y tráeme algo que me alivie inmediatamente.

—Vuelve a soñar Malfoy. No estoy a tu servicio. Es simplemente un malestar, ya te recuperaras.

—Lo dices como si fuera cualquier cosa —se quejó el rubio con la voz pastosa —. Me tienes mal herido con esa mierda que hiciste en mi brazo, ahora me enfermas con esa comida de asco que dan en Hogwarts y yo… yo necesito cuidados especiales.

Hermione abrió la boca presa de consternación, se había pasado los últimos días llenando de cuidados a aquel niño malcriado y demandante, para que le reclamara ahora por ello. Sin dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de molestia que dilataba en su interior, suspiró llevándose la mano al entrecejo, asumir la responsabilidad de sus decisiones era parte de la cruz de la cual se había hecho cargo. Otra sonora sinfonía repicaba en el interior del sanitario, y esta vez, su risa se hizo notar.

—Granger, ¿qué esperas para darme una poción?

—Relájese en el trono,

Hermione, con una sonrisa en sus labios se dirigió hacia la cocina escuchando crujir el suelo ante sus pasos. Abrió el grifo, olvidando las precarias condiciones de la cabaña de Hagrid e introdujo sus manos, resoplando al instante por la gelidez del líquido, con valentía tomó un poco entre sus manos y salpicó su rostro. Necesitaba despabilarse o estaría con sueño en su primer día de clases. Su corazón palpitó de alegría, hubiera deseado enseñar transformaciones o encantamientos, una materia que implicara una verdadera muestra de su intelecto, sin embargo el hecho de no haber terminado sus estudios era un soberano estorbo en su desarrollo profesional, además no estaba mal para ella, sería la forma ideal de aportar a la nueva construcción del mundo desde su experiencia personal e impartir conocimiento a los nuevos magos, que como ella, llegaban sin conocer nada presos de dudas, inseguridades y temores.

Con fuerza palmeó su frente, castigándose por el olvido, tenía clases que preparar y en su afanosa labor de satisfacer a Malfoy, desatendió sus responsabilidades como docente. Con un brusco movimiento que tiró nuevamente de su cuello, revisó el reloj de madera que colgaba en la cocina, contaba con al menos dos horas para prepararse tanto mental como físicamente para sus clases.

Buscó su bolso, el cual reposaba sobre la mesa que ahora hacía las veces de cama, y extrajo de este el plan de estudios elaborado para McGonagall. Desplegó el pergamino sobre la mesa y con pluma en mano, se puso en la labor de evaluar sus mejores opciones para empezar: historia muggle, los mejores inventos, grandes fracasos de la historia, hazañas increíbles «Uff, esto es más complicado de lo que imaginé» se reprochó, al tiempo que subrayaba algunos temas y frente a estos anotaba el curso al cual lo dictaría.

—Graaaaanggeeeer —clamó el rubio, desde el lavatorio.

Un tercer aullido rompió la bruma liada en los recuerdos de Hermione despejando el camino para la imagen de su sueño, recordó el triste lobo, lamentándose sobre los dos cadáveres y entendió la vil artimaña de su subconsciente: el animal, a pesar de tener todas las habilidades necesarias para defenderse en la vida, estaba incapacitado ante la soledad de su alma y los anhelos de su corazón; tal como Draco en esos momentos. La culpa carcomió su vientre y entornando los ojos, se acercó a la estufa para encenderla y poner a hervir allí, un poco de agua.

Unos pesados pasos crepitaron en los listones de madera, Hagrid, molesto al no poder continuar su descanso con los gritos de Malfoy y los sonidos de Fang, se dirigió a la cocina olvidando su mal humor al ver a Hermione allí.

—Pero muchacha, voy a tener que hacerte un espacio en mi casa.

Hermione sonrió incomoda, no quería permitirse pasar otra noche cumpliendo los caprichos del Slytherin y acompañando su sueño, pero algo en su interior como un jalón desde el centro del ombligo le escocia cada vez que pensaba en el mal designio de Draco.

—Grangeeeeeer, mueveeeeteeeee.

—¿Está enfermo Malfoy? —indagó Hagrid, con notoria preocupación dirigiendo una mirada compadecida hacia el baño

—Aja —respondió la castaña curvando sus labios, y dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice —.Parece que le ha hecho daño la comida, es que después de tanto tiempo sin probar bocado y ahora engullir de esa manera…no es de humanos —susurró, al tiempo que estiraba el cuello y verificaba que Malfoy aun estuviera padeciendo encerrado en el servicio —, y sin saber qué tipo de alimento tuvo como lobo.

—Tienes razón, es de esperar un daño de estómago en esas circunstancias. —concluyó el gigante, y observando el agua burbujeando sobre el fogón cuestionó —.¿Y qué haces allí?

—Voy a preparar un poco de agua con canela y unas gotitas de regaliz. Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo de buscar ingredientes para una poción, y eso será suficiente para que expulse lo que tiene en el estómago.

Tomó un limpión en la desordenada cocina, derramó el líquido humeante entre una taza de cerámica y añadió los ingredientes para culminar su brebaje.

—¿Tardará mucho? —cuestionó preocupado el gigante —.Debo tomar una ducha antes de clases.

—Pues, mejor busca otro sitio, ésta bebida lo tendrá allí por lo menos toda la mañana. —y mirando de soslayo el reloj, dio un brinco al ver que solo contaba con treinta minutos para arreglarse y estar lista para su clase. —¡MALFOY SAL Y BEBE LA POCIÓN! —y diciendo esto desapareció a volandas por la puerta.

* * *

Un martilleo en su cabeza reventaba al escuchar en repetidas ocasiones la perorata de Ginny. Contó más de treinta agónicos minutos entre el repiquetear de los zapatos de su hermana por la habitación y sus frenéticas manos explicando proyectos en el aire de los que él no deseaba enterarse.

—¿Qué dices George? —culmino con voz henchida en jubilo

—¿Sobre qué? —respondió, lacónicamente el aludido

—Vamos George tienes que concentrarte, estoy hablándote de un grandioso invento para reabrir la tienda y salir de este encierro de locos. —argumentó frustrada Ginny

—No me interesa nada de eso, la tienda no abrirá más, Fred era el alma y yo no…no soy nada

Derrotada se dejó caer en la cama junto a su hermano, se revolvió un tanto logrando así que éste se acomodará para darle más espacio en el lecho. Ambos dedicaron una mirada al techo que parece venirse abajo con cada respiración. Una delgada pared los separa de la mirada perdida de su madre, contemplando el jardín llenarse gnomos como por variar, aun no suelta una palabra y cada vez parece pertenecer menos a este mundo.

Un suspiro rompió los labios tensos de la pelirroja, su familia era un absurdo laberinto que nadie lograba resolver y entre más pistas menos cercanos se encontraban a la salida del mismo, «¿en qué momento llegamos aquí?» se cuestionó al tiempo que entrelazó la mano de su hermano fundido en nostalgia. Pasó un poco de saliva para olvidar el hecho que se convirtió en un muro más de ese laberinto y aprisionó con fuerza la mano del gemelo aún con vida. Odiaba sentir que lo perdía entre sus dedos, escurriéndose como se esfuma la cordura en su hogar y no podía con ello, no pueden permitirse más pérdidas y ella no ha sido una mujer de derrotas sencillas.

—Mierda George —murmuró sin quitar la mirada del techo —somos familia, nos tenemos el uno al otro…tú no fuiste el único que perdió un hermano.

Las dolorosas palabras ardieron con brío en sus oídos. Extrañaba a Fred más que a la vida misma, la cual tenía un gusto desabrido día a día, no lograba encontrar por más que se impulsara a buscar entre sus recuerdos y deseos una luz brillante en ese tortuoso destino de oscuridad.

Sin embargo, esa tarde fría, tendido junto a su hermana, el olor a dulce habitual en el hogar se propagó en el ambiente condensandose con fuerza en su habitación, evocando esas tardes compartidas consumidos en esas cuatro paredes ideando inventos de ensueño, creando fantasías irrepetibles, y entendió, aislando la soberbia de su corazón, que sus días cómo Weasley aún no han terminado. Sonrió y depositó un beso en la frente de su hermana quien sobresaltada con el gesto lo miró con sorpresa.

—Cuéntame Ginny, de que se trata tu idea.

—¡¿En serio George?! —expresó exasperada, incorporándose sobre la cama —.Ya te lo he dicho

—Y no se te van a agotar las palabras si me lo repites una vez más —respondió con paciencia.

—Está bien. La idea es sencilla, y sé que tú con la experiencia que tienes la puedes desarrollar, por su puesto con mi apoyo —sonrió la pelirroja animada —. Simplemente necesitamos preparar una poción o un dulce, que permita modificar ligeramente la apariencia de una persona por ejemplo su cabello, el tono de su piel, la forma de su cara, algo tenue.

—¿Y eso para qué servirá? —indagó escéptico, al tiempo que escurrio su espalda hacia la cabecera de su cama.

—George ¿en serio?, ¿no has tenido el deseo de ser alguien más?, ¿de pasar desapercibido para la gente?. —Ginny, suspiró con frustración, dejándose caer en el camastro —. Últimamente, no sabes cuánto he deseado poder esconder este llamativo cabello rojo, a donde quiera que voy la gente me reconoce y eso sólo provoca miradas de lastima. —recomponiendo el gesto, expresó con mayor vehemencia —.No quiero hacer sentir pena a la gente, quiero que me vean y sientan orgullo, deseos de ser como yo. Cualquier cosa menos lastima.

La aflicción alojada en los ojos de su hermana, le removió la conciencia. Había ignorado al resto de su familia, estaba bien sentirse molesto con Ronald, desconocía cada milímetro de su hermano. Sonrió en su fuero interno ante el abismo torrencial que separaba a sus hermanos menores, uno afrontaba las dificultades con rencor perdiendo hasta lo más ínfimo de su humanidad mientras que la otra se aferraba con coraje a la vida y exploraba salidas con intrepidez.

Lo que más le extrañaba era no saber a cuál parte de la familia se parecía él, siempre sincronizado a su hermano gemelo coexistiendo con su realidad, olvidó el mundo que los rodeaba dentro de su pequeño manto familiar. Era el momento de decidir y tomar acción en su destino, qué parte de su genealogía buscaba alimentar, la decisión fue sencilla; la valentía se sobrepone al odio.

—Entonces manos a la obra

Fue toda su respuesta, y hurgando entre su cómoda se permitió vaciar los cajones, tomar todas las recetas, fórmulas y garabatos que componían sus diferentes inventos. No iba a negar que era una larga tarea, sin embargo había subvalorado tanto el tiempo que al encontrar ocupación, las horas se fueron como agua entre los dedos. Ocupados como estaban allí, no se percataron de la desaparición del olor a goma de mascar y de los ojos de su madre, mirándolos sin ver, desde el marco de la puerta.

* * *

Escuchó la puerta atronar al cerrarse tras Hagrid, tomando aire con profundidad, sudaba espasmos virulentos por el malestar. «¿Así se sienten los muggles?» imaginó con desagrado.

En su vida de lujos, no conoció la desgracia de padecer un malestar físico por mínimo que fuera, los estragos de un resfriado eran ignorados por él. Mimado por sus padres, y con más dinero del que necesitaba, siempre consiguió la receta adecuada desde antes que cualquier virus se aproximara a metros de distancia.

Encerrado como estaba, en ese baño insalubre, creyó estar en el purgatorio al experimentar por primera vez las consecuencias de una enfermedad. Aprovechando la soledad de la vivienda, salió del servicio con la mínima fuerza de dignidad que le quedaba. Una serpiente jamás se mostraba débil. Llegó a la cocina esquivando al voluminoso perro que se enredaba entre sus piernas y se tomó de un solo trago la preparación de Hermione.

Más de cinco veces entro al baño, y salió hecho un mar de sudores y lágrimas. A la hora del almuerzo, esperó a Hermione con impaciencia postrado en el sillón, para descargar con ella su ira al no mostrar escasa consideración ante su deplorable cercanía a la muerte, como él osaba pensar.

Con desgano recibió a Hagrid, quien le presentó una miseria de cena que más parecían los restos para Fang, que las delicias a las que lo tenía acostumbrado la castaña. Su ceño se hundió hasta el suelo; molesto con el gigante por alimentarlo de esa manera, indignado con Granger por olvidarse de él y cabreado consigo mismo por extrañarla.

Ella no apareció por la cabaña hasta entrada la tarde, ataviada con libros y su bolso. Por debajo de los textos que le cubrían los labios, trazó una sonrisa divertida por la escena que encontró: Malfoy, cruzado de brazos sentado en la silla sobre la cual Hermione pasó la noche, abrazando su estómago, el cuál seguramente estaba lastimado y con un gesto en su rostro parecido al puchero de un niño hacia su madre.

—¿Con qué motivo me has ayudado en el bosque, si me querías matar aquí? —gimoteo Malfoy, con el ceño fruncido —.Es que tu inteligencia me desborda, Granger.

—No seas llorón, Malfoy —replicó la castaña, arrojando los libros sobre la mesa y poniendo los brazos en jarra —.Es un simple mal de estómago, ¿te has tomado la poción?

—¿Cómo osas llamar poción a esa insulsa bebida? Y sí, me la tome y no me ayudó en nada —respondió masajeando en círculos su vientre

—Está bien —consintió la Gryffindor con tono condescendiente, sentándose junto a él—. No era una poción, pero es un antídoto natural que usan en mi familia.

—Pues me ha tenido todo el día…ocupado. —discutió, evadiendo la mirada divertida de Hermione —.Además no es solo eso, me quieren matar de hambre.

—¿Hagrid no te ha traído el almuerzo? —indagó alarmada.

—A eso no se le puede llamar comida. Ni al perro le daría algo así. —refutó, rozándose nuevamente el estómago, estaba famélico y su orgullo no le aprobaba alimentarse como un vagabundo —. ¿Por qué no has venido tú?

—Me encontré con Neville — soltó Hermione —Y almorzamos juntos, se me paso el tiempo.

—¿Y me dejaste aquí muriéndome de hambre por el idiota de Longbottom? —expresó incrédulo Malfoy —Granger, no voy a permitir esto, tú me trajiste y tú me alimentas.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la sien, absorbió toda la paciencia que el aire pesado de aquella cabaña le permitía inhalar y sacudió la cabeza en negación, debía aceptarlo, era su culpa por ayudar a ese niñato demandante, ni todos los años de guerra harían cambiar esa actitud exigente y los delirios de grandeza de Malfoy.

—Si quieres comer, debes colaborar. No soy tu elfo y no es mi obligación servirte. —defendió Hermione, con voz firme.

—No eres corta de mente sino también de vista Granger, no puedo hacer nada con este brazo inútil —se defendió Malfoy, indicando las vendas.

—Pues vas a tener que esforzarte si quieres comer. —aguzó Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos con desafío —. O si quieres hacer huelga de hambre, sólo tendrás que soportar a los sumo unos cincuenta días antes de morir.

Un gruñido en el estómago del rubio respondió por él. Aunque se sentía livianamente recuperado de sus malestares, no contaba con la fuerza de voluntad para insubordinarse ante Hermione, y por su aspecto retador entendió que ella no estaba jugando.

—¿En que se supone que voy a colaborar?

—Puedes limpiar un poco por aquí. —señaló Hermione mirando a su alrededor.

—Este brazo no me lo permite —se justificó el rubio hundiendo los hombros.

—Puedes hacer magia. Un par de hechizos y la casa estará perfecta.

— ¿Perfecta Granger?, eso mucho decir para esta pocilga, además no podría aunque quisiera, perdí mi varita en el bosque. —respondió entre resignado y aliviado al tener una excusa para evadir el tema.

Hermione adoptó un gesto pensativo por unos minutos, Draco no podía continuar allí simplemente pasando las horas entre dormir y comer, necesitaba ocuparse de alguna manera que lo ayudara a sentirse útil. Una idea se plantó en su cabeza materializandose en su rostro en una mueca incómoda.

—Entonces tendrás que ayudarme a preparar mis clases. —susurró Hermione, agobiada con la idea de pedir ayuda y al ver que el rubio tomó aire para empezar a discutir, continuó —.¿O es que tu cerebro no te da para tanto?

Malfoy picó el anzuelo, levantó su quijada mostrando su mejor perfil aristocrático y recompuso su postura.

—Creo que es a ti, a quien se le ha complicado una estúpida materia de Estudios Muggles. —contraatacó el rubio.

—Bueno, si no quieres ayudar, entonces tendrás que buscar tu alimento de alguna manera. —concluyó la castaña, tomando un libro de tecnología y ojeando sus páginas, en evidente molestia.

Por un momento el silencio reino en la habitación, ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder, y el rubio mascullaba en su fuero interno sus escasas posibilidades; odiaba admitir que era la mejor opción que tenía, no quería pasar otra noche vagando en el bosque solo, y aunque le molestaba la idea estaba mejor en la cabaña de Hagrid con los cuidados de Hermione que sin ellos.

—Pero tendrás que buscar mi varita. —ordenó Malfoy.

—Con gusto, te ayudo a buscar tu varita. Te repito, no soy tu elfo.

Y sin mediar más discusión, Hermione apiadándose del estado desahuciado del rubio, revolvió entre su bolso que aun colgaba de su hombro y extrajo de este, un par de verdes manzanas acercándoselas a Malfoy, quien olvidando todos sus modales las rapo de un tirón.

—Come esto por ahora —dijo Hermione ignorando el zarpazo del rubio —Cuando termines de leer y dejarme notas en cada página importante, te daré algo más de comer.

Y diciendo esto, Hermione, le acercó los libros, ilustrandolo ampliamente sobre lo que necesitaba encontrar en ellos, varias veces soportó su mala cara y sus gestos de fastidio ante sus elaboradas y minuciosas explicaciones, sin embargo Malfoy, no dijo una sola palabra negativa. El estómago era quien dominaba sus acciones en ese momento. Dió un mordisco a la fruta, escuchando con gusto el crujir al paso de sus mordida, la boca se le hizo agua ante el sabor incrementado diez veces por la ansiedad de sus papilas gustativas, y masticó cada trozo con deleite. Era el alimento más glorioso de su vida.

Después de saciar en cierta parte su apetito, sin mucho ánimo, tomó el libro de texto más cercano, no el que le había indicado Hermione. Draco, haría las cosas a su manera aunque estuviera bajo el régimen de Granger. Era un libro grueso, de más de mil hojas y letra tupida, aunque con muchas imágenes estáticas a blanco y negro.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, en esos momentos la rebeldía no era su mejor consejera. Pasó las páginas, sin prisa, detallando la textura del papel, el olor del folio, que a pesar de tener sus años, dato percibido por la fecha que aparecía en la portada, estaba nuevo. No se le hizo extraño dado que nadie en Hogwarts se interesaba mucho por la historia muggle, y no los culpaba ¿Qué podían tener de interesante esos primates sin magia?

Interrumpió sus pensamientos segregados al chocarse con una imagen tan simple en si misma pero cuyo significado fue capaz de hacer cimbrar su cuerpo. Un joven de aspecto triste, con el rostro roído por la pobreza y la absoluta comprobación de estar cercano a la muerte, portaba un traje a rayas y enseñaba su antebrazo, si es que así se podía llamar al pellejo que a duras penas cubría su osamenta. En la piel del mismo, una marca con diferentes números estampada parecía atravesar la delgada dermis. Instintivamente, Malfoy, masajeo su antebrazo recordando la marca tenebrosa y se embebió en la lectura bajo la imagen. Se sintió asqueado, se imaginó a sí mismo en una imagen infinita enseñando su símbolo y niños en un futuro próximo leyendo su historia. La de un idiota marcado por una secta de magos que creían tener la razón.

Sin quererlo, muy pronto el rubio se encontró absorto en la lectura de las guerras históricas, incluso olvidando sus instintos primarios su estómago dejó de rugir. Y, sin que Hermione se lo pidiera, recogió las mangas de su chaqueta y empezó a escribir. Con el ceño fruncido y su máxima capacidad de concentración, resumió todos y cada uno de los cruentos hechos llevados a cabo bajo el sistema nazi. Incluso, haciendo uso de sus facultades gráficas, con el rostro un tanto contorsionado por la labor, dibujó los códigos con tintas de colores y su significado en perfecta caligrafía.

No lo hacía como un artificio para entretener y malgastar el tiempo, lo hacía con un deseo ambicioso de comprender por qué un montón de muggles sin una décima característica que los hiciera extraordinarios se mataban unos a otros creyéndose superiores.

Incluso, en la distracción de sus dibujos, se le ocurrió entonces, que tal vez habrían magos entre tantas personas en los campos de concentración sin la posibilidad de escapar, teniendo todas las facultades para hacerlo, y sintió pena: por todos los Draco que padecieron la agonía de ver morir a sus padres, por todas las Narcissa que buscaron, sin hallar, la protección para sus hijos, y finalmente, por todos los Lucius que enviaron a sus hijos como soldados de muerte a un circulo interminable de desgracias. Y entendió así, embadurnado de tinta hasta los antebrazos dónde la calavera se cubría por gotas escurridas de tonos rosa y azul, que jugó a ser el villano cuando siempre fue una víctima más.

Granger, absorta en su lectura acerca de las nuevas tecnologías, de las cuales no sabía absolutamente nada, no reparó en la apasionada entrega de Draco en la labor asignada. Mordió la uña de su pulgar impaciente sin retirar los ojos de la lectura, habían llegado tantos avances al mundo desde su ausencia en Hogwarts; en casa nunca se preocupaba por analizar esos aparatos ruidosos que cargaban sus padres y desde los cuales se enviaban mensajes, seguramente eran más higiénicos que las lechuzas pero no le veía nada interesante a estar sonriendo frente a una pantalla luminosa. Necesitaba ponerse al día pronto, entre computadoras, internet y redes sociales, estaba saturada. El mundo mágico era sencillo de manejar.

Se irguió sobre su asiento, estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza aliviando así su espalda encorvada y giró su cabeza para liberar la tensión. Su rostro se congeló en el aire al ver la absoluta consagración de Draco. El rubio, alargado sobre la mesa se apoyaba sobre el brazo vendado, y mordía su lengua en una graciosa mueca con el objetivo de concentrarse en una variopinta de triángulos que trazaba en magnifica precisión. Su primer impulso fue hacer alguna burla, se suponía que la adicta al estudio era ella, sin embargo la fascinación por su entrega selló sus labios en una sonrisa de complacencia.

El ingreso de Hagrid, desconcentró a los dos jóvenes de sus deberes y a su vez, regresó a Hermione a la realidad. Era tarde.

—¿Cómo han estado chicos? —suspiró Hagrid —Está helando afuera.

—Bien, gracias —respondió afanosamente Hermione, entre tanto recogía con apremio sus implementos y los introducía de cualquier manera en su morral.

—Te he traído algo de comer Malfoy — sonrió el gigante, acercándose a pasos vivaces con una vasija, que lucía diminuta entre sus enormes manos, de lo que el rubio sospechaba serían nuevamente sobras.

Draco, hizo un amago de sonrisa a su hospitalario anfitrión y, viéndolo retirarse a su habitación, se levantó impulsado por la incomodidad que le producía quedarse a solas con el gigante y ser víctima de sus malsanas sugerencias alimenticias. De un tirón en la túnica de Hermione, la hizo girar sobre sí para encararla.

—Granger —siseo mirándola unos centímetros por encima —Hicimos un trato…yo estoy haciendo mi parte.

Hermione exhalo aire, divertida por el reflejo del pavor platinado que expelía la mirada de Malfoy. Se dio la vuelta, pese a la fuerza del rubio atrapándola por su toga, y obtuvo de entre sus cosas un recipiente que por un hechizo mantenía el calor atrapado. Fue la táctica perfecta para librarse de Malfoy, y terminar de empacar.

—No te vas a ir Granger —mandó con un panecillo suspendido en el aire, aun sin morder—¿O es qué tienes cita con tu novio Longbottom?

—Idiota. No me puedo ausentar todo el tiempo —se excusó Hermione, doblando cuidadosamente el pergamino elaborado por el Slytherin. —Soy la Jefe de casa, y además, lo que haga con mi vida no te incumbe.

— ¿A no? —interpeló, sustrayendo el pergamino —No me vas a explotar, Granger. Mi trabajo es digno de ser escuchado por el mundo, aunque por ahora debo resignarme contigo. O te quedas y me escuchas, o te largas sin _mi_ trabajo.

El rubio sonrió con malicia, escondiendo el pergamino entre su ropa muy alejado del alcance de Hermione. Soportó la mirada indignada y llena de furia por parte de la castaña, quien se mantuvo estática.

La tenía a su merced.

O eso creyó.

El gesto de triunfo se esfumó de su rostro al ver a la castaña tomar su bolso con determinación y desaparecer como un tornado. Su salida, estampó con una fuerza sobrehumana la puerta en el marco, dejando un temblor sonoro en los cimientos de la morada.

Tras de ella, la fachada previamente orgullosa de Malfoy se deshizo para dar paso, a una inesperada frustración.

* * *

 **Holi**.

Perdonen el retraso, con el inicio de año, las fiestas, la familia etc, todo se complicó, pero aquí estoy de regreso. Espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas, y que este año esté lleno de metas alcanzadas y magia.

Agradezco que este año continúen nuevamente conmigo, leyendo estas historias producto de mis fantasías, no saben cuánto les quiero.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, no olviden hacérmelo saber en sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos.

Un abracito a las que me dejaron su review del ultimo capitulo **_Conie23o9_ _,_ _Nitaws_ _,_ _sanguayaba_ _,_ _Natdrac_ _,_ _johannna_ _,_ _loremmac_ _,_ _Nathy Malfoy,_ _ivicab93_ _,_ _lovedramioneok_** y **_Alice1420_.**

Y por supuesto un saludo a todas las que siguen ahí, capitulo a capitulo.

Quiero invitarlas a que lean un pequeño One Shot que escribí, se llama **Su Universo en Alaska,** prometo no decepcionarlas.

¿Saben como se alegra la vida de un ficker? ¿no? Pues dejen un review y lo verán.

 ** _Un Abrazo_**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	12. Desvelo

**Desvelo**

* * *

Las llamas danzando entre minúsculos trozos de madera, iluminaron tétricamente la habitación de Hermione, esparciendo las sombras del mobiliario en la pared. Ella, recostada en su cama sin hallar en qué entretener su desvelo, observó las figuras que los años habían formado en las rústicas paredes. Por algunos minutos sus ojos detallaron lo que su cerebro advirtió como las fauces abiertas de un lobo.

—Que obsesión —murmuró, girándose molesta.

Envolvió su cuerpo para darse calor y cerró los ojos forzando el sueño. Sin embargo el débil manto del cansancio disputaba con el estúpido sentimiento de culpa que no logró ahogar con la satisfacción de negarle el gusto a Malfoy de manipularla. Dio un par de giros sobre sí misma, en aras de encontrar la mejor posición para descansar.

Todo le molestaba: la cama era demasiado blanda de aquel lado, o muy fría en esta zona, las sábanas picaban un poco más abajo y resbalaban de más un tercio más arriba. Culpó a todo cuanto tenía a su alrededor, negándose a admitir su verdadera molestia: se sentía mucho mejor acostada de cualquier manera sobre la mesa de Hagrid acompañando a Malfoy que en su cómoda cama en Hogwarts.

La consciencia y el sueño no eran buena compañía

Dándose por vencida, de un solo movimiento las cobijas volaron hacia el suelo. Frustrada se levantó del tibio lecho y se encaminó hacia el escritorio donde reposaban algunos libros.

Deslizó su delicado pijama por debajo de los muslos cubriendo sus rodillas y sentándose sobre sus piernas acomodó el único sofá de su habituación apropiadamente ubicado entre la chimenea y su escritorio de trabajo. Tomó su varita para acrecentar la luz sobre la mesa de estudio, y atizo un poco la llama para calentar su costado.

Alargándose sobre el escritorio escogió el primer libro de un montículo de textos y se dispuso a repasar algunos temas que explicaría durante la semana.

Sus ojos transitaban ávidos entre las letras monocromáticas deslizando sus dedos por debajo de cada renglón. Tardo un par de minutos en darse cuenta que las páginas sobre las cuales conducía su mirada, no cobraron ningún sentido en su cabeza, arrugó la frente concentrándose al máximo en extraer de la sinapsis en su cerebro la más vaga idea sobre que estaba leyendo, pero no descubrió nada más allá del tipo de letra.

Un incómodo ardor rodeando la boca de su estómago no la dejaba concentrar. Tamborileo la mesa con las uñas de su mano y dejo descansar su frente contra la lisa superficie de la mesa. De nada servía entretener la mente cuando ésta se esforzaba de manera inagotable en llevarla a un sendero que no deseaba confrontar. En el centro de su memoria se alojaba Malfoy con toda la incomodidad que le producía, sintiéndose pesadamente responsable, el compromiso con Draco era suyo, no de Hagrid y por más que le escociera aceptar la verdad silbando ruidosamente en el aire, el rubio tenía razón, era su obligación.

Ahora ¿Qué podía hacer? Salir corriendo en medio de la noche por entre los pasillos de Hogwarts, ir directo al bosque entre la espesura de la noche para llegar resoplando a casa de Hagrid y encontrarse con la sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro de Slytherin, demasiado utópico para su gusto.

Eso jamás.

Un leve repiqueteo en su ventana la distrajo de su molestia. Levantó el rostro marcado por las vetas de la madera, dirigiendo sus agotados ojos castaños hacia el cristal, percatándose de dos lechuzas observándola desde el alfeizar. Sin tener muy en claro el motivo de la visita, se levantó rápidamente abrazando su vientre, se le dificulto el paso al tener sus piernas ligeramente adormecidas y con paciencia abrió la ventana ingresando por ella los animales más una bruma helada que castañeteo los dientes.

A sus pies, la alfombra amortiguó el sonido al caer de una bolsa de lona negra sin remitente aparente.

Se sentó en el suelo, distraída por los pájaros que abrían sus alas cerca al fuego calentando sus plumas. Con dedos ágiles desanudo la abertura del paquete en su máxima expresión de concentración, lo primero que divisaron sus ojos fue una carta con la delicada caligrafía de su padre.

Como un sablazo llego a su cabeza el recuerdo de días atrás haberle solicitado, a través de lechuza, algo de ropa interior para un amigo en desgracia. Sonrió con culpa al usar a su padre para ello, pero no tenía a quién más acudir.

La incomodidad de tocar las prendas íntimas varoniles cosquilleó en sus manos. Con premura cerró la bolsa y se alegró por la idea de tener noticias de sus padres, desplegó la hoja blanca un tanto maltratada por el viaje y a la luz de la chimenea sus manos temblaban ligeramente de la emoción, el corazón palpitaba de alborozo en su pecho imaginando divertida a sus padres liándose con las lechuzas para hacerle llegar la correspondencia. Despejó su rostro llevando el cabello tras sus orejas y se dispuso a leer.

 _Mi pequeña ave:_

 _No sabes cuanta falta has hecho en casa, se siente tan grande sin ti._

 _Hemos puesto el frasco con la llama púrpura en nuestra mesa de centro. En ocasiones lo llevamos en la noche a nuestra habituación, nos da mucha tranquilidad saber que estas bien en donde quiera que te encuentres, ¿sabes? hace días vi a tu madre intentando guardarlo en su bolso para llevarlo al consultorio. Ella te extraña incluso más que yo._

 _¿Vendrás para tú cumpleaños? Queremos hacer una pequeña fiesta sólo personas de la familia, por eso te pido que nos confirmes si podrás salir para esa fecha._

 _Hace un par de días estuvimos haciendo algunos arreglos en tu habitación, nada muy grande, sólo quería contarte que encontré una esfera de cristal rota en las gavetas de tu baño, y recordé el origen de la misma._

 _Hace años cuando tu prima Janice solía pasar el verano con nosotros les compramos a ambas unas esferas del zoológico con unas pequeñas nutrias en su interior, siempre se estaban peleando si no tenían lo mismo y sé que a veces ella no era muy agradable contigo, el punto es que Janice en un descuido dejo caer su esfera al piso rompiéndola en varias piezas y empezó a llorar, entonces tú, sin que nadie te lo pidiera decidiste quedarte con las piezas quebradas y darle tu esfera. Eso la hizo muy feliz, no imaginé que aún conservaras ese recuerdo._

 _Siempre has sido mi niña desinteresada dispuesta a sacrificarse por otros. Te amo hija y espero que nunca olvides esa pequeña pero grandiosa parte de ti. Por eso, no se me hizo extraño que me pidieras estas prendas para tu amigo, espero que esté bien, para nadie es fácil perder a sus padres mucho menos a una edad tan joven, supongo que tú lo entenderás mejor que yo, ese chico es muy afortunado de contar con una amiga cómo tú, sé que lo sabrás apoyar en lo que necesite._

 _No me dijiste su nombre en la carta anterior, pero quiero que sepas que si puedes salir para tu cumpleaños, él también estará invitado._

 _Te amamos hija y esperamos tener pronto noticias tuyas._

Hermione dejó descansar la carta entre sus manos, sobre sus piernas. Un suspiro largo infló su pecho mientras una línea de concentración trazaba su frente. Le encantaba tener noticias de sus padres, pero no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. El universo no podía ser más obvio al gritarle desde todas las direcciones que estaba actuando de manera equivocada. Sí, Malfoy era un niño malcriado, pero en todo caso la había ayudado con lo impuesto y debía reconocer, aunque la tirantez de sus labios no lo manifestaran, que Draco se estaba comportando mejor de lo esperado de igual manera no tenía la culpa de estar inmerso en esa situación, tan sólo de imaginar su soledad la lastimaba un agujero en el pecho haciéndola encogerse.

Exhaló aire de manera sonora ahuyentando todo sentimiento de molestia hacia Malfoy. Ella no era una persona dedicada a eternizar rencores, pero de ahí a invitarlo a su cumpleaños, había un abismo infinito. Llevó una mano al entrecejo despejando la confusión en su cabeza, necesitaba cumplir sus obligaciones como jefa de casa, ayudar a Malfoy, ser docente, terminar sus estudios y además complacer a sus padres. Ni el giratiempo le daría la mejor expectativa de cumplimiento.

—Un día a la vez —se dijo a sí misma observando la oscuridad a través de la ventana —. Por ahora termina de repasar la clase que tienes mañana y ya veremos el resto.

* * *

Sus ojos grises hostigaron por décima vez el reloj en la cocina de Hagrid, como si con ello el tiempo avanzara más rápido de su andar regular. Devoró los alimentos en una demente ansiedad producida por la espera, convencido de que en cualquier momento Hermione atravesaría la puerta con la cabeza gacha en su más grande expresión de sumisión, soltando disculpas a través de sus labios e implorándole por su trabajo a cambio de quedarse allí otra noche.

Una inquietud hospedada en sus entrañas deseaba ser despejada con urgencia, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre el holocausto, encontrar una explicación razonable a tanta violencia y saber en que había culminado toda esa guerra, el libro no detallaba más allá de los hechos de la misma.

Lastimosamente lo malo se notaba más.

Al terminar la cena, recorrió la sala de estar innumerables veces hasta perder la cuenta, siempre dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta en espera de que el roído picaporte girara por efecto de la mano de Granger. A ese punto estaba decidido, aunque Hermione no le suplicara su perdón, le entregaría el trabajo a cambio de su promesa de no volverse a ir.

Hagrid se acercó un par de veces a la cocina viendo la desesperación del rubio tan solo comparable con la de los animales en cautiverio, sonrió con picardía y sin culpa por la situación del chico. Admiraba la tozudez de Hermione y su carácter indomable, aunque eso le significara tener algunos sobresaltos nocturnos por las maldiciones lanzadas por lo bajo del Slytherin y sus rabiosas pisadas en el suelo de madera.

Únicamente, cuando la sala de estar se cubrió con la enceguecedora luz del día, Malfoy, se resignó a la certeza de saberse abandonado por la Gryffindor. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con las piernas agotadas por el vaivén y los ojos enmarcados en un par de ojeras. El sueño, disperso ante la incertidumbre del joven se rehusó a aparecer en toda la noche, nunca le habría dado el poder a Granger de adueñarse de su desvelo.

—Maldición —bufó por lo bajo.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Seguramente la transformación debía trastornar químicamente los paneles de su cerebro para hacerlo sentir tan dependiente de una bruja como Hermione. Tensó la mandíbula y los tendones de su cuello se pusieron rígidos, ¿Y si ella no regresaba más? Honestamente no tenía por qué hacerlo, ella no le debía absolutamente nada en cambio él, no podría aunque quisiera imaginar dónde estaría sin la ayuda de Granger.

Peino su cabello hacia atrás con su mano libre de vendaje e irguió su figura. «Estúpido, no te vas a apabullar por el desprecio de una sangre su…» Detuvo su pensamiento en seco, la común palabra trajo a si todo el contexto de las victimas huesudas y marcadas con triángulos de colores según su clase, orientación sexual o procedencia. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, no era nadie para juzgar a otros por nada, incluso estaba por debajo de Granger en la escala mágica. Ni siquiera era considerado humano a pesar de razonar como tal.

Era verdaderamente injusto, ser diferente una sola noche al mes lo rebajaba a ser la peor de las escorias.

Ni el atronar del suelo por las botas de Hagrid, lo extrajeron de su letargo. El hombre al ver la expresión amarga del rubio sintió la congoja hecha un nudo en su corazón, su rostro cubierto por la arisca barba no supo ocultar un mohín de lastima. Despejó su garganta liberando un grado de su pesar y con ello obtuvo la atención de los ojos platinados obnubilados en tristeza.

—¿Cómo estas chico? —saludó con un cariz jovial—, ¿quieres comer algo?

—No —respondió frunciendo el entrecejo, contra todo pronóstico el malestar le ahuyentaba el apetito.

—Está bien, yo tampoco tengo muchos deseos de comer —mintió Hagrid dejando caer su peso junto a Malfoy, aplastando ligeramente una de sus piernas —. Necesito ir al bosque por algo de provisiones. ¡Vamos muchacho acompáñame!

Draco, vio la voluminosa figura de Hagrid levantarse no sin cierta dificultad. Por una fracción de segundo sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de desprecio, prontamente rectifico su gesto en una sonrisa retorcida.

—Hagrid, tú estabas con Hermione cuando me encontraron en el bosque ¿verdad?

El gigante, agradeció estar de espaldas a Malfoy con ello no notaria su rostro pálido por la angustia.

—Si, por supuesto —aseguró con un temblor audible—. Los dos te encontramos, algo herido e inconsciente.

—¿Puedes llevarme al sitio? —solicitó con voz lisonjera—, quiero ver si puedo hallar algo que perdí.

—No hay problema —respondió aliviado el gigante tendiéndole una mano al Slytherin para ayudarlo a levantarse.

...

El sol se colaba entre las copas de los árboles que se mecían con suavidad ante el impacto de la brisa cálida.

Varios kilómetros adentrado en el bosque, Malfoy se arrepentía en grandes cantidades por rechazar la oferta de alimentos en la cabaña de Hagrid. Su estómago burbujeaba resentido por el malestar del día anterior y gruñía de hambre en algunas ocasiones.

Entrecerró los ojos, cegado por los destellos de luz resplandeciendo en las alas de las mariposas turquesa que volaban graciosamente entre una variopinta de plantas y hierbas tan diversas, y exóticas entre sí, que serían el sueño de Neville.

«El inútil de Neville, ahora seguramente está tomando el té con Granger» pensó el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo, espantó con su mano libre algunas libélulas revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza atraídas por el brillo de su cabello.

El brazo inmovilizado limitaba de forma notoria su andar por los caminos escarpados del área. Los desniveles del suelo, lo obligaban a apoyar su brazo libre en los troncos de los árboles. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer al tropezar con raíces sobresalientes, y agujeros poco visibles.

Vistiendo una sudadera gris y unas zapatillas un tanto ajustadas para su tamaño, disminuía la tremenda incomodidad de caminar sin ropa interior. Otra razón para echar de menos a Hermione. Ahora ¿Quién solucionaría su necesidad?, de seguro Hagrid no tenía nada que le fuera útil considerando su exuberante dimensión. Rió con ganas imaginando el tamaño de los calzoncillos del gigante.

—Veo que la caminata te pone de buen humor —felicitó Hagrid, caminando a pocos pasos de distancia junto al rubio.

—Algo —respondió con respiración agitada, observando de soslayo a su acompañante con la imagen mental de su ropa interior.

—Eso está bien, ya decía yo que no era sano que estuvieras todo el día en casa, necesitas ocuparte en algo.

—Eso mismo dice Granger —respondió, con cierta nostalgia.

—Y tiene razón, digo ¿hay algo en lo que ella no tenga razón?

—Al parecer, no —masculló Malfoy, rodeando un montículo de tierra—Hagrid, ¿sabes algo del Holocausto Nazi?

—Creo haber escuchado algo años atrás, fue una barbarie —respondió Hagrid, arrugando la nariz y uniendo sus pobladas cejas entre sí.

—Es extraño, ¿verdad? —expresó el rubio sin ocultar la emoción de su voz—. No tiene ningún sentido que los muggles se clasifiquen entre sí cuando no tienen nada de mágico en su sangre. Y nosotros también hemos sido bastante tontos…

—Aja. Aquí es —interrumpió el gigante, señalando una zona del bosque.

Como un águila en vuelo se lanzó Malfoy hacia el suelo cubierto de musgo, detallando pulgada a pulgada en búsqueda de su varita. Inclinado como un sabueso, caminó en rededor dando un par de vueltas examinando más allá de los límites señalados, pero no había muestras de su varita.

—Hagrid, ¿estás seguro que este era el lugar? —preguntó frustrado, sin levantar los ojos del suelo.

—Sí, totalmente. Estaba oscuro, pero conozco a la perfección el bosque y aquí te encontramos —afirmó con sequedad unos pasos detrás de Malfoy.

—¿Estaba oscuro? —inquirió, clavando sus ojos entrecerrados en Hagrid quien trago saliva—Granger dijo esa mañana, que ustedes me habían encontrado un par de horas antes, digo ya debía haber amanecido.

—Sí, pero aún estaba algo oscuro —respondió, aliviado y girando su rollizo cuerpo camino en otra dirección—, el hecho es que aquí estabas, ¿Qué estás buscando exactamente?

—Mi varita, la traía conmigo pero no la veo en ninguna parte—explicó el rubio, enderezándose para masajear su hombro adolorido por la postura encorvada.

—Lógico, te transformaste en otro lugar.

Dicho esto, Hagrid, se atragantó en su propia imprudencia, disimulando su error con una copiosa tos.

Malfoy, tardo sólo un aleteo de mariposa en comprender la conexión de palabras de Hagrid, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y salivó en su orgullo herido.

—¡¿Transformaste?! —chilló Malfoy, avanzando a zancadas para confrontar al gigante que cubría su rostro entre el abrigo ante el repentino ataque de tos—. ¡MIERDA!, ustedes lo sabían.

—Entendiste mal muchacho —excusó Hagrid girando sobre sí mismo para evadir a Malfoy —desmayaste, dije desmayaste.

—¡No me jodas Hagrid! —escupió, persiguiendo el rostro evasivo del gigante—. Y ahora me vas a decir que las hadas me trajeron hasta esta parte del bosque para que ustedes me encontraran. Yo sé lo que dijiste.

A pesar de aparentar visible molestia mientras correteaba tras Hagrid, un manto de calma arropó cálidamente al rubio. No tenía necesidad de ocultarse, ellos sabían acerca de su naturaleza y eso le daba una razón menos para preocuparse.

Hagrid, culminando con su evasiva, entendió que nuevamente y como ya era habitual en él había hablado más de la cuenta. Se detuvo en seco, dirigio una mirada llena de preocupación dándose la oportunidad de ver al rostro acalorado del Slytherin, detenido frente a su robusta figura, que aparentaba indignación con un viso de resignación.

—Por favor no le digas a Hermione que te dije —suplicó desvaneciendo su gruesa voz para dar paso a un tono infantil.

Malfoy evaluó al hombre, su opulenta apariencia se veía disminuida ante el temor de confesar su indiscreción ante Granger. Al parecer no sólo a él le parecía intimidante en ocasiones.

Dándole un poco de espacio al gigante, se apartó unos pasos recostando su cuerpo contra un grueso baobab. Estaba agotado por el esfuerzo físico, sus mejillas sonrosadas dejaban entrever visos de sudor en su rostro, su pecho subiendo y bajando indicaba lo agitado de su respiración.

—Vale Hagrid —suspiró compadeciéndose —, no le diré nada a Granger, pero necesito que me cuentes exactamente cómo y en qué condiciones me encontraron.

El gigante, bajó la mirada y tomando el borde de su abrigo con sus redondas manos lo estrujó. La indecisión asomo entre las pupilas, escondiéndose al ver la desbordante necesidad en Malfoy en conocer los detalles. Inhalo una bocanada de aire con sabor a flores y se dispuso a expulsar de sí mismo una realidad de la que estaba seguro no hubiera podido ocultar por más tiempo.

Draco, escuchaba atentamente con el ceño fruncido y los labios sellados en una rígida línea. Lo desalentaba conocer el desafío que significaba para las personas como lobo, no recordaba ni un solo instante de los momentos narrados por Hagrid y eso lo hacía caer en cuenta del tremendo peligro que significaba para otros y para sí mismo.

—Tú puedes quedarte en la cabaña el tiempo que quieras —finalizó Hagrid, imprimiendo toda la sinceridad posible en sus palabras.

—No creo que Granger me quiera allí —se quejó Malfoy, pasando saliva queriendo tragarse su orgullo herido.

—Oh, no. Tu no la conoces muchacho —replicó Hagrid con voz profunda acercándose al baobab—, sé que puede parecer obstinada en ocasiones, al igual que tú, pero se le pasará pronto. Ella quiere ayudarte, no imaginas lo que es capaz de hacer por sus amigos.

—Baj, nosotros no somos amigos —alegó con un sabor agridulce en sus palabras—, además, ¿no es consciente del peligro que represento?, los puedo herir o incluso matar sin darme cuenta, y realmente no necesito nada de eso

Su voz había disminuido hasta ser prácticamente inaudible. Su mirada anclada al suelo con gesto de dolorosa tortura dejaba entrever la lucha de sus emociones. Odiaba esa parte de sí mismo, ese momento de su transformación en el que perdía su razonamiento y se convertía en una bestia sin memoria. Sus padres habían tenido que hacer grandes esfuerzos para dominarlo, sólo ellos lo habían aceptado con esa terrible maldición y con un enorme sacrificio habían hecho los arreglos necesarios para darle la poción a tiempo y encerrarlo bajo el cuidado de su madre.

—Estoy bastante seguro que Hermione ya está pensando en una solución —aseguró Hagrid, reconociendo así que en un momento u otro necesitaba explicarle a la bruja toda la verdad.

—Eso lo veremos —concluyó Malfoy. En su corazón, crecía una pequeña, pero cálida semilla de esperanza

* * *

—Se ve cansada, Hermione —aseguró durante el almuerzo, la maestra Oliveira.

Hermione, sentada un par de puestos alejada de la mujer en el comedor de maestros, parpadeó despejando su adormilado ceño, no había tocado ningún alimento de las bandejas y sus manos reposaban sobre la mesa a cada lado de su plato.

—No tuve una buena noche —simplificó Hermione, sirviéndose un poco de puré.

—Eso debe ser por sus excursiones nocturnas a la cabaña de Hagrid —expresó la regordeta mujer, con la suficiente ponzoña en sus palabras para matar un hipogrifo.

Granger enrojecida hasta la médula, no se inmutó ante el comentario, introdujo una cucharada de puré más grande que su boca y se atragantó con ella para evadir a la mujer.

—Me he percatado que cada noche baja usted a visitarlo, pero nunca la veo regresar —insistió, peinando sus cabellos vino tintos.

—Bueno Oliveira, ellos tienen una gran amistad desde hace varios años —justificó Minerva, con tono cansado junto a Hermione.

—Sí, pero digo. No está bien que se ausente de Hogwarts siendo Jefe de Casa. No se sabe en qué momento se pueda necesitar de sus servicios —continuó imprimiendo en su voz un tono de alarma y evidente gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

—No ha pasado nada en mi ausencia, ¿verdad? —se defendió Hermione con agudeza, batiendo su cabellera—, únicamente han sido un par de horas para preparar mis clases y eso es todo.

—Es bueno despejarse de vez en cuando Oliveira —apoyó McGonagall buscando evitar la confrontación.

—Sí, pero hasta ahora estamos empezando el curso y…

—No le veo ningún problema a ello —interrumpió Minerva sin ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz—. Si quieres te puedo presentar a Hagrid y con eso tú también puedes visitarlo.

La mujer contrajo sus abultadas mejillas en gesto de disgusto y continuó con su almuerzo.

Hermione lanzó una mirada de alivio a Minerva, quien le sonrió con complicidad. La culpa se ubicó entre la limonada y el postre que ingería la castaña, sentía una apremiante necesidad por explicar todas y cada una de las preocupaciones que interrumpían sus sueños y desbordaban sus momentos de descanso. Sin embargo era un peso que debía aprender a cargar sola.

Al terminar el almuerzo, los profesores se levantaron con alborozo para continuar con sus actividades diarias. Hermione, sintió el tirón en su brazo por parte de McGonagall señalándole que esperara unos minutos más. Verificando que el cuerpo docente había desaparecido del área, invitó a Hermione a seguirla hacia su oficina.

Durante el camino que nunca le pareció más extenso a Hermione, no le dirigió palabra alguna. Su rostro enseñaba una gruesa línea entre sus cejas expresando con ella su preocupación, temía el enojo de McGonagall, ¿un despido tal vez?, siempre pensaba lo peor de cada situación y este escenario no era la excepción.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al despacho de la directora, esta, tomo asiento y se dirigió a la castaña en un aire de misterio que Granger sintió miedo de verse descubierta.

—Hermione, quiero hablar acerca de los comentarios de Oliveira.

La voz tosca y la mirada dura de McGonagal la hicieron temblar levemente de la cabeza a los pies. Se quedó de pie en medio de la estancia, llevando sus manos al regazo para esconderlas entre su túnica y levantó su rostro poseído en valentía.

—Si Minerva, yo he estado algunas noches en casa de Hagrid. Le juro que no es nada malo yo…

—Hermione, no me importa lo que este usted haciendo en casa de Hagrid —respondió indignada observando a Granger por encima de sus lentes—, yo llevo muchos años trabajando aquí, pero no siempre permanezco en el colegio, también me he evadido en varias ocasiones, el trabajo puede ser abrumadoramente absorbente.

Hermione, descolgó la mandíbula y sus hombros se relajaron a unísono ante la naturalidad de la confesión.

—Yo simplemente deseo ayudarla en este proceso. Trabajar y estudiar puede ser un reto que de seguro usted cumplirá, pero no sin algo de ayuda —explicó revolviendo entre sus cajones—. Tengo una solución que le servirá no solamente para librarse de los ojos curiosos de Oliveira, si no que le permitirá estar al tanto de Hogwarts sin estar en Hogwarts.

Hermione, liberando la tensión acumulada en sus piernas, las dirigió con paso ágil a la silla frente a Minerva. Se sentó sin ser invitada inclinando su cuerpo sobre el escritorio presa de curiosidad por la información que allí le iba a soltar.

—¿Usted sabe que la cabaña de Hagrid está conectada a la red Flu de Hogwarts? —preguntó Minerva doblándose sobre sus cajones, escarbando en el reflujo de tintas y papeles acumulados allí.

—No sabía —respondió Hermione entendiendo al paso la sencilla solución a sus problemas —, es decir que puedo acceder desde la chimenea de mi cuarto a la de la cabaña de Hagrid.

—Exactamente —sonrió Minerva dedicando una mirada cariñosa a Hermione —, usted puede dirigirse de un sitio a otro sin ser percatada por los alumnos o por los docentes. Hagrid nunca la usa porque la red Flu tiene algunos estándares de tamaño que el pobre excede —rió ahogadamente compadeciéndose del gigante—. Aquí esta.

Extrajo de una de las gavetas una brillante caja de marfil no más grande que su mano. Sus ojos, tras los lentes, fulguraron con el descubrimiento sonriendo a Hermione, quien con los ojos muy abiertos trataba de examinar el contenido del cofre.

—Esto, Hermione es otra solución instantánea —explicó abriendo el compartimento con la presión de sus manos.

Granger, recostada sobre la mesa, vislumbró dos escarabajos en reluciente color rojo escarlata muy quietos entre sí. Levantó el rostro lleno de interrogantes hacia la mujer que la observaba con plena satisfacción del secreto compartido.

—Son unos escarabajos de Vietnam —dijó mientras pausadamente los ubicaba sobre la mesa y dirigía su varita hacia ellos para darles vida—. Nacen siempre en pareja, su propósito es que al separarlos el uno repite los sonidos que el otro escucha al instante. Usted puede ubicar uno en su habitación y llevarse el otro a la cabaña de Hagrid o dónde sea que este, y si alguien golpea en su cuarto usted podrá escuchar por la facultad del otro. ¿No le parece magnifico? —preguntó convencida de darle a Hermione el mejor regalo de su vida.

La castaña asintió reiterativamente, en dos segundos se había lanzado por encima del escritorio para envolver a McGonagall en medio de un apretado abrazo. En circunstancias normales, jamás se hubiera permitido tal derroche de afecto con una persona a la que respetaba por encima de todos, sin embargo en esa oportunidad se dejó llevar por el agobiante respaldo brindado liberando parte de su carga.

Minerva respondió al abrazo, no simplemente por cortesía si no por el inmenso afecto que sentía por Hermione, sin quererlo se veía reflejada en ella y no deseaba nada más que lo mejor para su alumna predilecta.

* * *

—Accio varita —convocó Malfoy con firmeza.

Sus ojos de metal examinaban los rescoldos del bosque, aguzando el oído para determinar el punto por el cual aparecería su varita impulsada por el fino viento que despeinaba sus platinados cabellos.

Un silbido proveniente del oeste, le indicó que debía girar su cuerpo hacia la izquierda para atrapar justo al vuelo su herramienta de mago. Con un zarpazo exacto, se apoderó de ella en el momento preciso antes de estrellarse contra la espalda de Hagrid.

Victorioso levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, profundamente orgulloso y aliviado de tener en su mano la última fracción de poder que le daba la magia, no era que pensara darle un uso específico, pero le ayudaba a sentirse más humano. Incluso su rostro parecía haber recobrado una parte de la fuerza y tranquilidad que no se le veía en mucho tiempo.

—Buen trabajo muchacho —felicito Hagrid, sacudiendo su estómago.

—Obviamente, soy un Malfoy, somos los mejores.

Las últimas tres frases quedaron suspendidas en el aire con un halito de tristeza en la que una niebla sutil se envolvió al salir de sus labios. Bajó su varita, hundiéndose en un muladar de tristeza junto con sus hombros encogidos, ante el recuerdo de ser el último Malfoy en la faz de la tierra y con la seguridad de no ser el mejor de ellos.

El peso proveniente del brazo de Hagrid lo cobijo sobre sus hombros. Levantó una ceja incomodo de desencadenar lastima en el hombre, sin embargo sintió el gesto tan honesto que lo dejo pasar. Éste lo arrastro a través del bosque despierto ya, con los cantos de diferentes aves revoloteando entre un cielo sin nubes.

—Vamos muchacho, vas a poder con todo —animó, frotando el brazo recogido en vendas.

—No lo sé, son demasiadas cosas de un solo momento —expresó Malfoy sin entender como se le habían escapado las palabras entre los dientes remolcando con ellas parte de un agotador peso.

—¿Y me lo dices a mí? —se burló Hagrid dirigiéndole una mirada al tiempo que esquivaba las copas de los arboles—. Obsérvame, soy la suma de todos los males juntos, conocí a mi madre por los cinco minutos que tardó en abandonarme y perdí a mi padre cuando aún era un estudiante de Hogwarts, no seré el mejor ejemplo de éxito pero he podido seguir adelante.

—No es solo eso —respondió con amargura deteniéndose en un claro del bosque, deshaciéndose del contacto del gigante y elevando su quijada mirando con profundidad al mismo—, soy un maldito fenómeno, no hay nada que pueda hacer en contra de ello, mis padres murieron liberándose de la carga de cuidar de una bestia, pero yo, yo sigo aquí sintiendo cada maldito segundo el doloroso paso de los cambios en mi cuerpo, viviendo con el tormento de atacar a cualquier persona y convertirla en una criatura rechazada tal y como lo hicieron conmigo. Tú no lo puedes entender.

—¡¿Qué yo no lo entiendo?! —bramó Hagrid, espantando a las aves de sus nidos —, ¿no tienes ojos en la cara? Soy mitad gigante, la gente me rechaza por los genes que corren en mi cuerpo, ¿acaso lo escogí? No para nada y no puedo hacer gran cosa por cambiar la historia que tienen los gigantes, lo que sí puedo es actuar diferente, mostrar que no soy un ser despreciable como lo son aquellos de los que provengo. El camino no es fácil Malfoy, pero hay que andarlo.

Al terminar su pecho se agitaba con violencia fijando una mirada dura y sin compasión al rubio. Éste, bajó los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas arrepentido, su puño cerrado enseñaba unos nudillos blancos por la presión. Él siempre había juzgado a Hagrid por su apariencia salvaje y su procedencia, se atrevió a difamarlo con Rita Skeeter años atrás y ahora eso le pesaba en las piernas, en el estómago y en el alma, escurriéndose por sus paredes como una materia espesa y oscura de egoísmo que no le permitía ver todo lo que tenía en común con las personas que ahora buscaban ayudarlo.

Lentamente se sintió aplastado por una sustancia peluda, y cuando subió los ojos se encontró rodeado por los brazos de Hagrid que gimoteaba dejando caer las lágrimas sobre la perfecta cabellera de Malfoy.

Que vueltas daba su vida.

En medio del apretón que duró varios minutos, divisó un movimiento entre las hojas del suelo de algo que parecía ser tan pequeño que su fuerza no lograba un gran impacto para despejar la lámina de naturaleza muerta sobre sí.

Al estar liberado de las gruesas extremidades de Hagrid, el aire se sentía limpio, transitaba por su interior sin encontrar un rezago de desprecio o molestia por el gigante y salió de su cuerpo dejando un sentimiento de afecto inmediato que ya sabría cómo retribuir.

Aprovechando el minuto en el que Hagrid limpiaba su nariz con un pañuelo que bien podría ser un mantel, caminó a prisa hacia la figura que se revolvía entre la maleza, la levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro y la guardo en su bolsillo para regresar a casa.

Entretuvo las horas del día en las que Hagrid impartía su clase, practicando hechizos simples en la cabaña, moviendo objetos de un lado a otro, iluminando con luces de colores y encendiendo la chimenea. De vez en cuando sus ojos se escapaban hacia el reloj tiznándose de desilusión al ver el paso del tiempo y la ausencia de Hermione.

Lo cual no duró mucho tiempo.

Unas llamas verdes emanando de la chimenea lo previnieron de una visita inesperada. Angustiado, sus pupilas dilatadas viraron en todas las direcciones de la casa buscando el sitio apropiado para esconderse, se decidió por ocultarse tras el sofá tan rápido que se convirtió en un borrón gris a través de la sala.

Entonces, la escucho toser, tan claro y nítido que sacó su cabeza del escondite con una velocidad alarmante, como si buscara desprenderla del cuello.

—¡Granger! —saludó con un entusiasmo olvidado de disimular.

Hermione completamente tiznada se sacudía el polvo de la vieja red Flu, le dirigió una mirada indiferente y poco cálida que el rubio ignoró saliendo de su escondite. Sin el menor tapujo la atrapó de un brazo y la arrastró hacia el sofá diciendole.

—Tenemos que hablar

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola

¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo las trata la vida?

Yo aquí otra vez molestando con esta historia. Estaba en un agotamiento mental al principio, pero me he puesto a escribir como una posesa y me han salido más palabras de las que esperaba.

Como siempre gracias, le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia y me agrada leer sus comentarios de respaldo. es una caricia a mi ego impresionante, son un motor invaluable.

Gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo, que esperan la actualización y a las personas que van llegando bienvenidas a _Luna de Plata._

Un agradecimiento especial a **krozc** quién me ha hecho una perfecta portada para esta historia, si pueden denle una ojeada y me cuentan que les parece.

Y un beso lobuno para las chicas lindas que se toman un poquito más de tiempo y me dejan su percepción del capitulo **Jane Malfoy G** (no tengo otro medio por el cuál contactarte así que mil gracias por tus lindas palabras y bienvenida) **Nathy Malfoy Granger,** **Lady Aibhill** **,** **loremmac** **,** **sanguayaba** **,** **JeAn Tonks BaEs** **,** **Nitaws** **,** **lovedramioneok** y **johannna** **.**

¿Qué tal les ha parecido?

 ** _¿Me dejas un review si quieres que Draco te tome de la mano para tener una charla contigo? XD_**

 ** _Un abrazo_**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	13. Noticias

**Noticias**

* * *

Una nube de humo bailoteo como un vórtice al interior de la bola de cristal estática sobre la mesa de noche, llevaba varios minutos sin detenerse y la paciencia de Andrómeda se resquebrajaba a cada giro.

En su cuarto descansaban de cualquier manera encima de la alfombra, un sinnúmero de elementos dedicados exclusivamente a la búsqueda incansable de Draco Malfoy.

Le dio una pausa a la esfera de cristal y desplegó un mapa sobre su cama, murmurando oraciones inteligibles, desenredo de su muñeca una cadena egipcia con un talismán blanco colgando de ella. Movió su mano a través de la extensión del mapa abarcando de polo a polo y de cabo a rabo, desando que el magnetismo de la joya la arrastrara al lugar exacto para ir en pos del joven.

Cerró sus ojos, lo deseó con tanta fuerza que en el proceso le nació una cana nueva en su oscura cabellera, y cuando abrió las orbes, el condenado talismán continuaba dando vueltas sobre el papel.

Revisó el tarot esparcido sobre la mesilla, barajando las cartas en diferente orden y de distinta manera, intercalaba sus manos pronunciando variedad de rezos en el procedimiento, sin embargo las diecinueve veces que lanzó los naipes siempre triunfaban en sus lecturas la carta del ermitaño acompañada de la tarjeta de la luna. Resoplando enérgicamente leyó una y otra vez el significado de la combinación y fue lo único con sentido después de arrojar las runas, observar la llama de la salvia y leer las alas de las mariposas nocturnas.

Draco se había distanciado a voluntad, haciendo una búsqueda en aislamiento solitario para entender mejor lo aprendido y desaprender lo innecesario. La imagen de la luna simbolizaba sus miedos más profundos y oscuros.

Desgastada por las horas invertidas y mareada por los olores emanados de las fragancias vaporizadas en la habitación, se sentó sin culpa sobre la cama comprendiendo que no se puede encontrar a quien no quiere ser hallado.

Unos cuantos pasos en la planta inferior le avisaron de la llegada de Harry, tomo la varita entre los pliegues de su vestido negro y con un hechizo las cosas en aparente desorden volvieron a su respectivo lugar. La única muestra de su labor previa fue la mezcla redundante de fragancias en el aire.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos para encontrarse con Potter escurrido en un sofá con ademán exhausto. Su trabajo en el Ministerio consumía la mayor parte del día, dejándole unos gramos de energía que invertía cuidando de Teddy.

Ignorando el estado extenuado del joven, Andrómeda se sentó en el extremo del sillón. Con impaciencia revolvió entre sus manos la tela viscosa de su falda que llegaba hasta el suelo, dando largas a la pregunta reiterativa realizada todos los días al recibir al joven ¿se han tenido noticias de Draco?, nunca las respuestas eran positivas sin embargo su voluntad era de hierro y tampoco se daba por vencida en la labor.

En esta ocasión, Harry, con el gesto ceñudo tomó la delantera.

—Andrómeda, no tenemos noticias de la ubicación de Malfoy —acotó de manera seca y rutinaria.

La mujer pasó una mano por su cabello mientras la otra se mantenía atada a su regazo con el peso de la tristeza.

—Entiendo —respondió, con un cariz resignado—, es sólo que él es mi única familia aparte de Teddy.

Harry se irguió sobre el sofá, paso una mano a través de los caminos de la negrura de su cabello debatiéndose entre compartir la información que presionaba su lengua para ser expuesta o callarse y ser leal a la promesa realizada al Ministro. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el rostro macilento de Andrómeda quien se ahogaba día tras día en una vejez angustiosa, detalló las marcas contraídas de su rostro, la cabellera alborotada salpicada de canas y el eterno luto sobrepuesto tantas veces que la vida se asfixiaba por debajo de la oscuridad de sus prendas.

Comprendió que la información que con tanto celo guardaba, no era suya ni del Ministerio sino que le correspondía a Andrómeda por ser la única familiar de Malfoy y la persona más interesada en él.

—Andrómeda —empezó con un aire de ceremonia que heló el ambiente al instante—, hay alguien más que está buscando a Draco a parte del Ministerio.

El rostro de la mujer permaneció ilegible, ella también estaba buscando a su sobrino y esa no era una novedad para ninguno de los dos, sin embargo el rostro ceñudo de Harry y el nerviosismo evidente al juguetear con sus lentes le avisó que el camino de las palabras de Harry tenía otra dirección.

—Estos días hemos vuelto a la casa de campo de los Malfoy, cada vez que vamos la maldición aullido se activa, pero no somos nosotros. Nadie del Ministerio ha puesto ese encantamiento sin embargo cada día se ha activado. Al principio creímos que era obra de Draco para ser avisado de la llegada de extraños sin embargo nunca hay rastro de él o de ninguna otra persona al interior de la casa.

El sonido de la respiración un grado agitado por parte de Harry, contrastó con el suspiro arrancado del pecho de la mujer nacido de la fatalidad de un presentimiento

—Harry, ¿tienen alguna teoría? —indagó con desespero.

—No, ninguna clara —determinó, con aire frustrado—, sin embargo hoy, por primera vez logramos acceder a la Mansión Malfoy después de romper varios hechizos. Recorrimos el lugar que parece estar abandonado desde hace un buen tiempo. Sin embargo el correo no ha dejado de llegar.

La mujer resopló ante el desengaño, imaginando que el cariz de misterio impreso en el habla de Harry llevaría consigo un trozo de paz a su alma, no obstante era igual que siempre, conjeturas sin ningún destino, ni verdad acerca de la ubicación de Draco. Sin embargo sus pestañas se movieron por la rapidez de sus párpados al pillar la relevancia dada a la última frase.

—¿Qué clase de correos Harry? —susurró, llevándose las manos al pecho.

—Unos nada amigables —respondió, al tiempo que estiraba su cuerpo para levantarse del sillón.

Sus agotados pies atronaron sobre las tablas del suelo en dirección al ingreso del hogar. Junto a la puerta, colgaba de un destartalado perchero, un maletín de cuero color caramelo reluciente en novedad el cual se marcaba en letras doradas con las iniciales H.P. Lo atrapó por la manija y regresó junto a la mujer que ardía en curiosidad por la parsimonia de Harry, un sencillo encantamiento hubiera acercado el bolso en menos tiempo del invertido, pero supuso que el agotamiento mental no daba lucidez a las acciones de su vecino.

Un clic liberó la presión de dos cierres dorados abriendo el acordeón de documentos rebosando en el maletín. Harry escogió cuidadosamente un abultado sobre de papel, depositandolo en el regazo de Andrómeda la observó con gesto significativo mientras ella extraía montones de pergaminos rasgados sin consideración, manchados de hollín y tierra. Tomó los tres primeros leyendo su contenido en voz alta.

 _No tendrás un lugar seguro en esta tierra hasta encargarme de que le hagas compañía a tus padres._

 _Mi misión en esta vida será que el último de tu estirpe sea anulado de este mundo._

 _Malfoy, cuídate la espalda._

Uno a uno los leyó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y el pulso trémulo por el destino de su sobrino, padeció la urgencia de encontrarlo, saberlo vivo y dedicarle la protección necesaria de ese cruel mundo que lo quería devorar en vida. Le preocupaba lo escueto de las notas y el cinismo del acosador en enviar cartas a su Mansión, como si tuviera la plena certeza de no ser encontrado.

—Hemos puesto un hechizo rastreador en el terreno —interrumpió Harry, pasando por alto las lágrimas asomando tras los párpados de Andrómeda —, esperamos con ello rastrear a la próxima lechuza que lleve un correo y estoy seguro que eso nos llevara al atacante.

El tacto frío de la mujer, atrapó en un apretón las manos tibias de Harry. Su rostro desencajado denotaba la fragilidad de su alma y la imposibilidad de soportar una pérdida más, no estaba en una edad para enterrar a tantas personas en su vida y sin embargo el destino la había llevado a visitar más tumbas que hogares.

—Prométeme que lo vas a encontrar vivo —suplicó, con el rostro contraído y el labio tembloroso.

Harry asintió llevado por la compasión, y un oculto sentimiento de empatía con Malfoy. Ambos eran huérfanos en este mundo por el odio de enemigos, él también había vivido el miedo de ser encontrado y enfrentado a la muerte a temprana edad, sin embargo la garrafal diferencia entre ellos radicaba en que Harry contaba con sus incondicionales amigos, en cambio Malfoy, luchaba enteramente solo.

* * *

Los ojos glaciares de Malfoy la observaban con un grado de culpa y ansiedad, visible en el tamaño desmesurado de sus pupilas oscuras rodeadas por un delgado orbe de plata.

Sentados de frente en el sofá, el par de jóvenes se evaluaba mutuamente sin deshacer el agarre que los mantenía unidos a través de sus manos sintiendo el pulso y la tibieza del otro.

—¿Qué te traes Malfoy? —inquirió Hermione ceñuda, poco dada a desperdiciar el tiempo.

Draco infló sus pulmones de aire, sin percatarse de sus dientes apretando un labio debatiéndose en la manera adecuada de tocar el tema que era un secreto a gritos en la cabaña.

—Granger —empezó sin mucha decisión—, ¿sabes algo del holocausto?

—Si, por supuesto —respondió ella, contrariada, entrecerrando los ojos sin entender el lugar de la pregunta.

—Supongo que sabes que los presos en los campos de concentración eran marcados por un código numérico

Hermione asintió con obviedad, viendo a Draco revolverse incomodo en la silla buscando en su interior las palabras para expresar el malestar punzante de veneno en su vida. El aire se hizo pesado, difícil de respirar, excepto para Fang quien roncaba vibrando los cachetes por debajo de la mesa.

Sin soltar a Hermione, el rubio, con su mano que aún colgaba de un escueto vendaje, descubrió en su antebrazo la cicatriz de la marca tenebrosa sobresaliente en la palidez de su piel.

—Yo también recibí una marca, por un legado que no busque heredar—decretó Malfoy, con un hilo de voz.

Ella, se acercó para darle a sus ojos una visión del rastro de aquel pasado que avergonzaba a Malfoy y la lastimaba en la misma parte con la tortura de Bellatrix. Levantó sus ojos conectándolos con la mirada apesadumbrada de Malfoy, sintiendo su pulso acrecentar contra su muñeca y descubrió que era la primera vez que mantenía el contacto con Draco de una manera consciente.

Pensó en sacudir la mano, disolver el agarre y aumentar la distancia entre ellos, no obstante entendía el arrepentimiento envuelto en la declaración de Malfoy y se mantuvo estática.

—No puedo compararme en absoluto con las personas de los campos de concentración —continuó Malfoy, vistiendo sus palabras en desconsuelo—, sería algo desproporcionado de mi parte. Pero puedo entenderlos: su miedo, su soledad y la frustración de ser juzgados por circunstancias que ellos no eligieron.

—Está bien Malfoy —suavizó, e impulsada por un brinco del corazón acarició el rostro del joven con la mano libre, quien cerró los ojos ante el indescriptible bienestar del roce—, eso ya quedo en el ayer.

—Nada está en el pasado —aseveró atormentado, con los ojos saciados de miedo y la voz ahogada—, yo sigo marcado por otra maldición que tampoco elegí soportar.

Con la seguridad de lo que ya está dicho, Draco se levantó de la silla rompiendo sin quererlo el aura de calidez envolvente en la pareja. Se giró dando la espalda a Hermione, desanudandose del envoltorio en su brazo, ágilmente descubrió la parte superior de su cuerpo para enseñar el estigma de varios arañazos de dimensiones significativas en su espalda y un par de vestigios de una mordida.

Hermione petrificada por la confesión, se perdió en la visión de esa piel exquisita rasgada por un daño tan profundo que sus marcas se estancaban directo en el alma. Sin pensarlo mucho se ubicó tras él, siguió el camino de las cicatrices con sus dedos advirtiendo el paso del tiempo y a su vez el temblor de la piel bajo sus huellas.

La cautivó el contacto. Sintió placer de ser su consuelo, su hogar y todo lo que pudiera ofrecerle después de tanto sufrimiento.

Sus ojos se escurrieron sin vergüenza a través de la espalda marcada no solamente por las heridas, sino por los músculos que se distinguían por debajo de estas. La delgadez del cuerpo contrastaba con la tensión atlética bajo la piel, sin darse cuenta siguió el contorno de la figura con la palma de su mano. Una gota de saliva pasó a través de su garganta provocada por lo que palpaba.

Él percibió la caricia de su aliento en su espalda, la curiosidad del tacto moviéndose sin cuidado a través de su costado. Era la primera mujer al cual permitía acercarse de esa manera y verlo extremadamente vulnerable.

—Granger —clamó Malfoy, sepultando su fachada soberbia bajo sus pies y girándose sobre los mismos para encararla—, éstas heridas son la clara marca de la pérdida de mi humanidad, no me interesa ser deshonesto contigo y si de verdad quieres ayudarme, necesito que sepas mi verdad.

La realidad la golpeó de frente. Incómoda por la desnudez voluntaria, el calor que emanaba Malfoy, y su fugaz momento de debilidad. Bajó la mirada, deslizando su cuerpo nuevamente en el sofá.

Él, con cariñoso cuidado. Levantó el mentón de Granger con su mano, instándole a observarlo a la cara. Sí, necesitaba ser sincero con ella, y lo haría viendo una a una sus reacciones. Sabía de sobra que Hermione era consciente de su condición de licántropo, quería evitarle la culpa a Hagrid y más allá de todo, deseaba contarle cómo él mismo a través de sus decisiones se había despeñado a una vida de miseria y discriminación.

—Soy un hombre lobo —soltó, sin darle importancia a la fingida sorpresa en el gesto de Hermione.

Sus piernas flaquearon por la dolorosa percepción de ser la primera vez que contaba su historia en voz alta. Las rodillas se escurrieron con un golpe seco hasta el piso y su rostro busco hundirse entre sus hombros ocultándose de una realidad la cual estaba resignado a vivir, pero no se sentía capaz de afrontar.

Entonces fue Hermione la que tomo su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla. Ella expelía seguridad en los matices de su rostro, sin un ápice de miedo o lástima por el joven que veía abatido. Necesitaba ser fuerte por él, por los dos, ningún bien le hacía revolcándose en el cenagal de la melancolía.

—Vamos, suéltalo —instó ella, frotando sus pulgares contra las cetrinas mejillas de Malfoy.

Él se sintió infundado por un valor desconocido. Se encontró con sus ojos chocolate, que ardían en fiereza y tenían todo el coraje que él anhelaba en la vida. Abrió la boca para absorber el pesado oxígeno de la habitación, y ahí desplomado sobre sus rodillas, se permitió compartir ese trozo de su vida oculto para el resto del mundo.

—Yo no pedí esto, ni siquiera lo esperaba —empezó con la voz entrecortada, esforzándose por ahogar el llanto en su pecho—. ¿Recuerdas cuando los mantuvimos secuestrados en la mansión?, por supuesto que lo recuerdas quién va a olvidar esa tortura—concluyó Malfoy, avergonzado por los gritos de Hermione que aún escuchaba en sus pesadillas—. Bellatrix, estaba verdaderamente molesta conmigo por haberme negado a reconocerlos en un principio. Le dijo a mi padre que debía castigarme, que yo no era digno de pertenecer a la familia. Él por mucho que idolatraba al señor tenebroso evadió el tema por un par de días y entonces…

Unos gruesos goterones rodaron por sus ojos, ocultando su rostro sujeto por las manos de Hermione. Su pecho se contrajo soltando un resuello lastimoso.

—No tienes que hablar si no quieres —susurró Hermione, rodeándolo con los brazos y recibiendo sus lágrimas en el pecho.

Recordaba vívidamente la tortura vivida a manos de Bellatrix, el dolor de cada fibra de su cuerpo con las maldiciones recibidas, el resentimiento de sus músculos los días siguientes. Y por más que busco en su corazón una razón para odiar a Malfoy, comprendió que el pasado no tiene camino de regreso. Sintió su alma libre de un extenuante lastre, viéndose ligera de resentimientos para seguir adelante.

Apoyo su mentón en la rubia y suave cabellera de Draco, constriñéndolo contra su pecho. Y dejó sus manos consolar con movimientos suaves su espalda desnuda. Él, se dejó reconfortar y con la voz amortiguada por el cuerpo de Hermione continúo hablando, percatándose de la facilidad de las palabras con compañía.

—Entonces, una noche antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Yo descansaba en mi cuarto si así se puede llamar al estado semi alerta en el cual vivía. Ella usó en mí la maldición Imperius y me condujo hasta los calabozos del sótano.

Su espalda se batió en un crispamiento perceptible bajo el abrazo de Hermione, quien con toque cálido movía en círculos sus manos. Fang alertado por su olfato, percibió el bajo estado de ánimo disgregado en el ambiente y levantó su cuerpo perezoso para tenderse a los pies de Malfoy, descansando su pesada cabeza en las pantorrillas del joven.

Animado por el silencioso apoyo tragó un bulto de nostalgia que arrasaba en su garganta por salir en forma de sollozó, con los ojos abiertos en el regazo de Hermione pero con la mirada perdida en el recuerdo, continuó hablando con voz temblorosa.

—Allí me libró del hechizo. Esa mujer quería que yo fuera consciente de todo el daño, del dolor y de las consecuencias. Allí me esperaba Greyback totalmente consciente de la cercanía de su transformación me observó con unos ojos llenos de hambre, enloquecidos. Lo vi cambiar, vi todo el proceso por el que yo pasaría si me dejaban vivo esa noche

El sollozo rebelde atravesó sus labios empapados en llanto. Por las rendijas de la ventana se permitió escabullirse un haz de la luna sonriente que observaba en el cielo a la pareja.

—Después lo vi abalanzarse hacia mí, traté de esconderme, escabullirme hacia la puerta donde esa maniática me observaba—levantó el rostro inundado en líquido salado con ojos suplicantes hacia Hermione—, me vio sufrir y no hizo nada. Sentí sus garras abriéndome la piel, sus dientes clavándose en mi espalda al tiempo que sus patas me aplastaban sin clemencia. No recuerdo si grité, sólo recuerdo levantar la cabeza una última vez y ver a mi madre clamando desde la reja de la celda, luchando con su hermana. Entonces perdí la consciencia.

Los lamentos ahogados por tantos meses, rompieron el silencio con algunos farfullos inteligibles de culpa por parte de Draco. Hermione, frunció los labios en amargo dolor, ¿qué se decía en esos momentos?, estaba segura que nada compensaría una mínima parte el alma lastimada de Malfoy, eran demasiadas vivencias acumuladas en poco tiempo. Tomó su cabeza nuevamente para arrullarlo en su pecho, y de sus labios brotó una canción de cuna de las tantas escuchadas en compañía de su madre.

— _Eres un niño que está serio._

 _Perdió la risa y no la encuentra._

 _Será que habrá caído al río,_

 _O la habrá comido una ballena._

 _La noche es bella, está desnuda,_

 _no tiene límites ni rejas._

 _No es verdad que tú hayas sufrido,_

 _son cuentos tristes que te cuentan._

 _Tú eres un niño que está triste,_

 _eres un niño que no sueña._

 _Y un ángel está esperando_

 _para venir cuando te duermas._

Bajo sus brazos, los sollozos cesaron gradualmente, las inspiraciones de aire eran cada vez más largas, pausadas y serenas. Tuvo el impulso de besar su coronilla, de mentirle y decir que todo iba a estar bien, y quedarse allí cuidando cada una de sus noches, espantando los miedos y vigilando sus transformaciones. Así era ella. Prefería soportar el dolor en carne viva con tal de evitarle el sufrimiento a los que quería.

¿Quería?

«¿Acaso le estas tomando cariño a Malfoy?» pensó. Tensionando la espalda, dejó caer los brazos como si el abrazo la comprometiera, formando un espacio entre Malfoy y su pecho. Él, la percibió alejarse, un vacío doloroso hurgó en su estómago. Estaba abatido, con ella era tan sencillo hablar. Vivir. Y como no lo había hecho con ninguna persona, se aferró a su pecho y la encerró en un abrazo suplicante, escaló con la barbilla reptando hasta encontrar el hueco en el cuello de Hermione, donde dejó a su respiración rozar los rizos alborotados y llenarse del olor de ella, embriagante, confortable e irrepetible olor.

Ella se pasmó ante la muestra necesitada de afecto, sintió su aliento respirandole en la nuca y un escalofrío acarició su columna erizando los vellos al instante, disfruto la textura suave de una parte del rostro de Malfoy contra el de ella, irremediablemente cerca. Tragó saliva ante el recuerdo de su espalda desnuda y la figura de Draco al que nunca había visto como como un hombre, despertando un calor cosquilleante en su cuerpo.

En esa habitación, después de esas palabras, él no era el Malfoy de Hogwarts que la atosigaba hasta el cansancio, el hijo de una familia rica y profundamente orgulloso de su sangre. Ahora hasta su propio origen lo avergonzaba, aunque no lo manifestara, ella sabía leer entre líneas. No lo abandonaría, aunque la hartara en ocasiones su comportamiento caprichoso, no tendría corazón para darle la espalda después verlo rendido, después de conocer la historia donde su misma familia lo traicionaba.

Estaba atada a él por un compromiso secreto. Se dejó llevar por el momento y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos por un tiempo eterno.

Las piernas de Malfoy le cosquillearon por la postura y las rodillas le ardían en la presión del piso. No deseaba moverse. No recordaba un abrazo así en su vida, su familia despreciaba las muestras excesivas de afecto que para ellos nacían desde un simple beso que no fuera para una larga despedida, no se permitía la debilidad y mucho menos el llanto. Y él había tomado esto como ley en su vida: novias habrían pasado varias en su existir, las alumnas en Hogwarts se desvivían por atrapar un buen apellido amarrado a una copiosa fortuna, él representaba las dos deseables facetas, y lo aprovechaba a su antojo, pero amor, nunca.

Y allí estaba Hermione, apoyándolo cuando no tenía dinero, su apellido no valía un Knut y aparte era una bestia peligrosa que jamás tendría un futuro en el mundo mágico. Una emoción nueva, ¿alegría tal vez? se acomodó en su corazón, saliendo en un suspiro de sus labios. Se asustó con la certeza de ese sentimiento tan difícil de creer. No podía ser amor, un cariño en lo posible demasiado fuerte se estaba germinando en su pecho a causa de Hermione. «¿Amor?, imposible» se dijo a sí mismo sin despegar su nariz del cabello de Hermione y hundiendo aún más su rostro entre la carne de ella.

«Dependencia, es el término adecuado» Afirmó regodeándose en la tibieza de la espalda de Hermione y la aproximación del pecho contra el de ella. En el cual podía percatarse de su traicionero corazón golpeando las paredes torácicas con tanta fuerza que de seguro se veía por encima de su ropa.

La extrañaba más que a nada. Su desilusión era dolorosamente torturante cuando ella tardaba en llegar o actuaba con dureza hacia él. Y la alegría de su espíritu al verla, era una sensación que no tenía comparación con nada que hubiera vivido en el pasado.

De seguro así actuaba la dependencia.

El lamento lanzado por la puerta al abrirse, sobresaltó a los jóvenes sumidos en la cercanía del cuerpo del otro. Desenredándose, limpiándose, y saltando impulsados a verse descubiertos.

Quedaron de pie ante los ojos atónitos de Hagrid quien había presenciado toda la escena. Ambos tenían las mejillas arreboladas, la boca seca y el pulso trémulo. Fang, inocente de la incomodidad, saltó al pecho del gigante buscando darle un lametazo a su cara barbuda.

—Tranquilo muchacho —rió Hagrid, librando a los jóvenes del nerviosismo injustificado—, vengan les traje algo de comer.

Draco, vistió su chaqueta a prisa antes de acercarse junto a Hermione al al portal, recibiendo algunas bolsas con un pesado contenido. Las llevaron a la cocina, para vaciarlas mientras un temblor actuaba a través de sus manos de ambos, los pies torpes tropezaban contra la más mínima partícula de polvo en el suelo, estorbándose el uno al otro en la pequeña estancia, y sobre todo, evitando a toda costa mirarse.

—Yo, quiero mostrarles algo —explotó, repentinamente Malfoy

Sin entender su alegría, atrapó a Hermione por la cintura, extrañado por una ansiada necesidad de contacto. Ella, dio un respingo sin resistencia, percibió la firmeza de los dedos de Draco atrapándola y se dejó conducir hacia la mesa donde una caja llena de hojas los esperaba desde hace horas.

* * *

 **Hola queridas y queridos.**

¿Cómo están? Con mucho cariño les traje una nueva actualización de esta historia. Como ven ya empezó el acercamiento entre estos dos, asi que viene el Dramione con fuerza como les gusta.

Como siempre agradecerles por su apoyo, no saben cuan increíble es para mí ver nuevas personas que se unen a la historia, y aún más ver que continúan leyendo, pendientes de las actualizaciones y apoyando la historia.

Un abrazo enorme por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme su review, es una alegría muy bonita en el alma ver sus palabras, que me expresen sus opiniones de cómo ven la historia y las sugerencias que me hacen, las recibo con mucho cariño.

Gracias a los reviews de la semana pasada _**Nathy Malfoy Granger , Luca**_ (gracias y te doy la bienvenida), s _ **anguayaba**_ _ **, Jane Malfoy G**_ (linda, gracias por tu apoyo), T _ **onya, Marta93, JeAn Tonks BaEs, Nitaws**_ y _**Alice1420**_

 ** _Un beso gigante a todas._**

 ** _No olviden dejar su review, si quieren tener a Draco a sus pies. No sean tímidas._**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	14. De aves y lobos

**Gracias por continuar aquí.**

* * *

 **De Aves y Lobos**

* * *

Tres pares de ojos observaban sin parpadear el nudo de hojas que se movía sin fuerza, revuelto por una diminuta forma de vida bajo la naturaleza.

Hermione, más preocupada que intrigada, levantó la mirada detallando el rostro anguloso de Draco apenas iluminado por el candor de un par de lámparas de gas.

Él, mantenía su mano aferrada a la cintura de la castaña con un suave contacto, indicando que seguía allí, con ella. Su rostro tenía un gesto travieso y cierto toque de alegría infantil que le hizo recordar a Hermione la felicidad de Hagrid al adquirir una nueva y espeluznante criatura. Se sentía viviendo un deja vú con la persona equivocada.

Con una evidente ausencia de voluntad, Draco, deslizó su mano rozando con las yemas de los dedos el costado de Hermione para liberarla. Ella, percibió bajo la ropa una sesión de escalofríos al paso de su movimiento lento y marcado resignandose a la cruel soledad ante la ausencia de su roce. Se reprendió por el rumbo que tomaba su cuerpo y su mente ante la proximidad de Draco, mientras observaba la delicadeza del joven, quien con la precisión de un cirujano y sin hacer demasiada presión, removió la maleza entre la caja para acunar entre sus manos una pequeña ave blanca.

Las cabezas se juntaron para detallar al débil polluelo que abría un largo pico en suplicantes silbidos, demandando comida.

—Que bello —suspiró Hagrid, llamando la atención de los azules ojos del ave—, es un cuervo.

El gesto interrogante se marcó enfático en la cara de Hermione, desconcertada por la imagen mental de un cuervo relacionando inicialmente su plumaje oscuro y aunque no sabía mucho de aves, tenía la clara certeza que ellos no transformaban su color de una forma tan desmedidamente radical.

Draco, reparando en el rostro confuso de Hermione y previniendo que ella no demostraría ignorancia en ningún tipo de tema, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza sugiriendo que lo siguiera, entretanto cruzaba la estancia de camino al sofá.

—No sé cómo alimentarlo —lamentó Draco buscando un lugar despejado en el sillón, dirigiéndose a Hagrid

—Eso no es problema muchacho —sereno el gigante, caminando pesadamente hacia la salida en compañía de Fang—, he alimentado muchos animales en mi vida y las aves en general comen insectos—, abriendo la puerta y guiñando un ojo a Malfoy, finalizó—, voy a buscar algo para ese pequeño.

Cerrada la puerta, los jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá, acomodaron sus piernas perceptiblemente cercanas y juntaron sus rostros con la excusa de observar al animal.

—Es un cuervo albino —explicó Malfoy, clavando sus pupilas en la mirada evasiva de Hermione—, son criaturas muy extrañas de encontrar ya que no logran sobrevivir mucho tiempo. La madre los expulsa del nido al ver su apariencia diferente. A éste lo hallé bajo un montón de hojas en el bosque.

—¿Estuviste en el bosque? —indagó Hermione, con un toque de alarma en su voz. Angustiada por la idea que alguien en Hogwarts lo hubiera visto.

—Sí —respondió él, inclinando su cabeza para verla de lleno—, estuvimos con Hagrid un rato por ahí, buscando mi varita.

—¿Los vio alguien? —cuestionó preocupada, acercándose un grado más al rostro de Malfoy.

—Sí —respondió malicioso, notando la angustia acrecentarse en Hermione—, cómo cien libélulas, mil pájaros y un montón de mariposas. ¿Crees que soy estúpido Granger? Obviamente no me iba a dejar ver.

Hermione dejó caer los hombros aliviada y frunció el ceño ante la imprudencia de permitirse engañar por Malfoy. Deseosa de cambiar la conversación destinó sus ojos al pájaro que los miraba de vez en vez.

—¿Cómo sabes que es un cuervo y no otro tipo de ave? —interpeló, buscando superarlo.

—No eres la única que lo sabe todo, Granger —respondió, esperando provocarla, al detallar su entrecejo firmemente unido.

Ignorando la sonrisa socarrona de Malfoy que acrecentaba la tormenta en sus ojos grises y desataba un remolino de pulsaciones en su corazón, esquivó su mirada enfocándose en la liviana ave.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él o ella? —preguntó, apuntando con sus labios al pequeño animal que batía sus alas, preso en las manos de Malfoy.

—Cuidarlo —determinó, detallando la sonrisa de Hermione. La primera sonrisa que le dedicaba.

Sus orbes de litio detallaron la perfecta curvatura de los delicados labios de Hermione acompañados de un hoyuelo, que de no estar tan cerca a ella no lo hubiera notado. Sin desearlo, su garganta se secó arrasando con la humedad en su boca, haciendo imposible la tarea de tragar. Se revolvió incómodo ante la mirada intimidada de Hermione, quien, al sentir los ojos de Draco clavados sobre sus labios los remojo de manera inconsciente.

—Tengo que alimentarme…digo alimentarlo —se corrigió Draco, con voz rasposa—, hasta que sea lo suficientemente grande. Nunca podría sobrevivir solo. Los otros, los cuervos negros, se encargarían de matarlo, incluso su propia madre, por el simple hecho de ser diferente. La naturaleza puede ser brutal.

Las últimas palabras cayeron con tristeza hasta el suelo al igual que los labios de Malfoy. Su figura se estremeció hundiéndose paulatinamente en el sofá, descansando sus manos sobre el regazo sin desprenderse de la blancuzca criatura emplumada, que picoteaba débilmente sus dedos.

Hermione, comprendió al vuelo que Draco, ayudaba al ave en un intento de ayudarse a sí mismo. Su naturaleza desprotegida lo hacía pensar en él, en todas las oportunidades que estaba perdiendo en su vida al sentirse abrumado por una comunidad mágica, de la cual en tiempos mejores, él estaba en la cumbre de la pirámide y ahora se hallaba alrededor de sus cimientos al alcance de cualquiera que deseara devorarlo. Tal como el cuervo.

Lo acogió entre su pecho inundándose de su particular tibieza, con suavidad cruzó un brazo sobre su encogida espalda y descansando el rostro sobre la cabeza de Draco, lo ayudó a soportar el peso de su angustia.

Él, se removió aplastando el cabello de Hermione, estaba siendo débil y completamente opuesto a lo que era un Malfoy, pero por más que trataba de recomponer su altivez no lograba mantenerse con la dulzura que acompañaba cada gesto de Hermione, quien percibía la lucha bajo su brazo, lograba sentir la espalda tensarse y la cabeza revolverse bajo su mejilla en una constante contradicción entre lo que debía y lo que necesitaba hacer. Sin liberarlo, recordó una historia parte del viejo libro de criaturas mágicas que tanto disfrutaba en su infancia.

—Se va a llamar Benten —dictaminó Hermione, con la voz plagada en autoritarismo, haciéndole un cariño al ave con su mano libre.

Draco levantó su cabeza inspeccionando la orden, intrigado y turbado por el aliento de Hermione a una corta distancia de sus labios. Un aliento a nada que él hubiera percibido previamente, una fragancia adictiva. Ella, sin soltarlo ni apartarse, continuó su explicación.

—Benten, es la diosa del conocimiento y la belleza —explicó con ese aire superior aplicado en las clases de Hogwarts—, ella únicamente puede visitar la tierra convertida en un cuervo blanco para presentarse a las personas de buen corazón, con el fin de escucharlos y hacer realidad sus sueños.

Los músculos del rostro de Draco batallaron para no enseñar una sonrisa, perdiendo al final. Era una maravillosa coincidencia que precisamente ese tipo de ave, apareciera en el peor momento de su vida, como insistía en llamar a esos días de lluvia los cuales paulatinamente se iluminaban por un tenue arcoíris. Si lo pensaba de una manera detenida, habían sido días de bastante confrontación consigo mismo, con sus preocupaciones y con la manera de aprender a vivir con todo ese amor hacia sus padres, que se había quedado sin dueño.

Observó a Hermione, con ese dominio de vida que no reconocía en ninguna otra persona digna de su atención, la envidiaba y eso lo hacía necesitarla más. Cada vez estaba más de acuerdo con Hagrid, ella siempre tenía la razón.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —preguntó, observándola desconfiado, esperando una argumentada justificación de sus vastos conocimientos.

—No eres el único que lo sabe todo, Malfoy —dijo divertida, lanzando una mirada picara, al responder a Draco con la misma moneda.

—Pero es nombre de mujer —debatió sin fuerza, debilitado por la cercanía y ablandado por los movimientos circulares con los que Hermione acariciaba su espalda.

—No sabemos si Benten es hembra o macho —justificó, encogiéndose de hombros, calandole nuevamente el nombre.

Draco, negó rindiéndose, plenamente convencido que se embarcaría en una guerra perdida si le llevaba la contraria a Hermione.

—Al final da igual el género, nunca tendrá pareja y…morirá solo —concluyó, con un deje de frustración demasiado claro para ser ignorado por Hermione—. La naturaleza es cruel y selectiva Granger, las hembras siempre buscan el macho más apto para procrear y el albinismo es un error de esa malvada naturaleza que se paga con un precio demasiado alto: la muerte o incluso peor la soledad a muerte.

Malfoy de repente, encontró su boca demasiado aguada al igual que sus preocupaciones, las cuales esperaban escabullirse en forma de lágrimas a través de los apagados ojos grises. Inevitablemente su final sería el mismo del ave, el temor más grande en su vida se iba haciendo más claro con cada día que pasaba. No deseaba vivir y mucho menos morir solo, sin nadie que atendiera sus reclamos, cuidara sus enfermedades o lo protegiera de hacerle daño a otros en su forma animal; tal vez, inconscientemente había rescatado a Benten esperando un poco de compañía en su forzosa soledad.

—Piénsalo Granger —continuó, clavando los ojos en Hermione y advirtiendo su incapacidad de hallar las palabras para alivianar la situación—, ¿qué hembra querría estar con un cuervo arruinado?

— _Una lo suficiente lista para comprender su singularidad_ —susurró ella.

Sus palabras se deslizaron de una manera tan física que Malfoy las advirtió como una caricia. Una chispa eléctrica pareció atravesar la inmensa pero diminuta distancia entre el par de jóvenes, manteniendo sus ojos conectados entre sí; desafiándose, evaluándose, retándose, cada uno más empecinado que el otro en permanecer en la contienda, permitiéndose sentir la sangre bullir en el centro del pecho y conducirse apresurada a diferentes partes del cuerpo; al brazo de Hermione que continuaba sobre la espalda de Draco, a sus piernas tan cerca el uno del otro que prácticamente se hallaban fusionadas, a su costado placenteramente unido, y por último, a sus labios incómodamente separados.

«Acaso la santurrona, ¿me está coqueteando?» pensó, mirándola de una manera difícil de determinar, entre intrigado y confuso.

«¿Por qué diablos haces esto?» se reprendió Hermione, sonrojada hasta la planta de los pies agradeciendo la escasa luz del recinto.

—Aquí están las lombrices —dijo Hagrid, irrumpiendo con la fuerza de un vendaval en la cabaña.

Hermione, terminó el abrazo sobresaltada dirigiendo sus ojos al intruso, siendo la perdedora en su duelo y privando a Malfoy de su dulce aliento. Con la seguridad de no poder desprenderse del recuerdo de su aroma y esa enigmática mirada jamás.

Sin embargo, a pesar de romper el contacto visual, Hermione no se levantó del sillón. Aunque un miedo sordo le aconsejaba alejarse de Malfoy, otra parte rebelde de su cabeza le exigía permanecer allí, junto a la calidez de su toque que liberaba una ansiedad deliciosa en los límites del pecho y el estómago y la impelía a actuar libre de toda racionalidad y sensatez.

—Ven muchacho —ordenó Hagrid, enseñando un frasco de cobre—, te voy a enseñar a alimentar esa pobre ave.

Con reticencia, Malfoy se revolvió alargando con el mayor esfuerzo sus movimientos para no separarse de Hermione antes de encaminarse al comedor. Su dependencia iba en aumento, y eso, en vez de asustarlo lo animaba a continuar cerca de ella, como si fuera el único estímulo capaz de brindarle bienestar.

Escuchó, sin prestar demasiada atención las instrucciones de Hagrid pendiente de los esfuerzos de Hermione por realizar algunos deberes y preparar sus clases para el siguiente día, todo a la vez y sin descanso. Después de una hora que le pareció una infinitud, había alimentado a Benten salpicando con lombrices maceradas parte de su blanco plumaje y ahora ésta, descansaba en la cocina dentro de una jaula enorme, propiedad del gigante, que le serviría como hogar al nuevo integrante de la cabaña.

Cuando terminó, se dirigió disparado junto a Hermione, que se hallaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa, para apoyarla en cualquier labor que necesitara. Ahora que la tenía cerca, no era ajeno al cansancio de su mirada, los hombros tensionados que ella giraba en ocasiones para relajarlos y de sus manos agotadas de tanto escribir. Eran demasiadas labores para una persona que no sabía recibir algo de ayuda.

—Vengo a hacer mi parte —ofreció Malfoy, recogiendo los puños de sus mangas.

—No te necesito —expresó ella, sin levantar la mirada presa de una nerviosa incomodidad.

Se había alejado de ella para alimentar al animal y ni siquiera tuvo la molestia de invitarla a ayudarlo, a observarlo o lo que fuera que los mantuviera juntos unos minutos más. Estaba siendo caprichosamente insensata y ni siquiera entendía ¿por qué?, no era algo que sintiera con frecuencia y mucho menos por alguien a quien a duras penas conocía.

—Vamos Granger —debatió él, ignorando la indiferencia de ella— ¿o es que te da miedo ver cómo te supero?—cuestionó con voz socarrona y una risa ladeada—. Lo entiendo, no debe ser fácil entender después de años de autoengaño que hay personas más inteligentes que tú.

Levantó el rostro incrédula, notando el aire superior de Malfoy con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y ese gesto arrogante, tan suyo. De manera indudable Malfoy estaba a kilómetros luz de su inteligencia. Ella no tenía ningún miedo en demostrarle lo contrario.

—No sé —respondió ella con frialdad, fingiendo leer—pienso que en este momento no eres una persona muy capaz, tu mente está demasiado distraída auto compadeciéndose.

Le dolió decirlo, pero era la manera de sacar parte de su ira. Se estaba dejando llevar por algo instintivo y eso, no era propio de ella. Levantó el rostro para observar el impacto del daño, y si ofendió a Malfoy lo disimuló muy bien, él continuaba con una muestra de aplomo envidiable.

—¿Esa es tu estrategia? —aguzó, desprovisto de emoción—, ¿cubrir tu inseguridad con ofensas?

Hagrid carraspeó desde la cocina consciente que de continuar así los dos jóvenes, terminarían enfrentados nuevamente. Hermione apretó los labios, ceñuda, conteniendo las palabras que deseaba decir. Si seguía cayendo en las provocaciones de Malfoy le daría gusto y si lo dejaba ayudarla, también. En ambos casos él tenía la delantera.

—Está bien —dijo resignada, deslizando con su brazo sobre la mesa algunos pergaminos.

Completamente satisfecho, Malfoy, caminó sin prisa hacia la mesa un tanto ofendido por las palabras de Hermione, le habían calado porque tenía razón, era lastimero verse a sí mismo como un trozo de algodón moldeable y delicado. Necesitaba dejar de lamentarse y encontrar la manera de superar toda esa emocionalidad novedosa que lo abrumaba, lo hacía sentirse excesivamente apegado a ella e incómodamente a gusto al ser objeto de sus expresiones de afecto.

Escuchó atento las indicaciones de Hermione, que evitaba mirarlo, con gesto huraño, molesta por tener que ceder ante él. Lo dejo hacer un par de cálculos en aritmancia que por supuesto ella verificaría posteriormente, mientras ella repasaba las runas y verificaba el horario del día siguiente.

Se sumieron entre pergaminos y tintas, ignorando a Hagrid alimentando en la cocina a Fang, así como él fingía ignorar sus abrazos y su constante baile entre la ira y el afecto. Les llevó algo de comida antes de irse a dormir, pero ellos tan inmersos en la labor apenas probaron algo.

El brillo de la luna avanzaba por el interior de la cabaña marcando con su hilo de plata las horas. Al avance del astro, se sumó el movimiento escurrido de la castaña sobre la mesa terminando tendida sobre varios pergaminos, su respiración alargada y profunda, alertó a Draco de su narcosis.

Negando resignado con la cabeza, detalló la incómoda posición en la cual reposaba la joven. Con toda razón le dolían los hombros y de seguir así su espalda estaría destrozada antes de terminar el semestre. No era justo desde ningún punto de vista.

Se levantó de su lugar, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido y acomodó algunas colchas sobre el viejo sofá. Su rostro se endureció imaginando a Hermione durmiendo en ese reducido espacio, sumado al molesto hábito de Fang de saltar en medio de la noche aplastandolo y robándole gran parte de su comodidad.

De entre uno de espacios en los cojines del sofá, extrajo su varita. Desandando sobre sus pasos evaluó la amplitud del lugar y en dos movimientos transformó el sofá en una agradable cama para Hermione. Luego apuntó su varita hacia ella, con la firme intención de elevarla y dejarla descansar en la cama para él tomar su lugar.

Su muñeca se batió en el aire dejando el hechizo inconcluso, no debía elevar a Hermione, honestamente no quería. Ella había regresado contra todo pronóstico, a pesar de su estúpido intento por manipularla, de su mal comportamiento y su testarudez. Ella estaba ahí, partiéndose la espalda en pedazos, desvelándose y prestándole toda la atención del mundo, cuando tenía otros compromisos que cumplir. No merecía ser tratada como un objeto o un enemigo al que no se le desgasta un mínimo esfuerzo.

Evaluó la fortaleza de su hombro, girándolo y moviendo su brazo en varias direcciones verificando que el dolor era mínimo. No pensaba continuar usando el embarazoso vendaje. Se acercó con pies ligeros a Hermione, quien continuaba en inalterable descanso. Con más nervios que fuerza, y poniendo más intención que atención, la rodeo con sus brazos dejando descansar su rostro contra el hueco de su cuello, y la levantó soportando su peso desconcentrado entonces por su aquietada respiración, las emanaciones de ese olor que le abrían una especie de apetito que no desencadenaba precisamente en su estómago y por la agradable sensación de sentirse responsable de alguien más.

Tomándose una gran cantidad de tiempo, esquivó los muebles del comedor en su camino y la llevó hasta la cama viéndola hundirse sobre el mullido colchón, llevándose con ella todo el bienestar que le proporcionaba su cercanía. Alargando el quiebre de la separación, desanudó el par de zapatos para que descansara mejor y los organizó junto a la cama.

Superando una fuerza atrayente que lo obligaba a permanecer con la vista fija en cada detalle de Hermione, se obligó a caminar hasta la mesa, sus dedos se aferraron al espaldar de la silla al tiempo que sus ojos no se despegaban de los labios de Hermione, esos labios que minutos antes habían escupido una palabra que lo describía a perfección y abrió un agujero de zozobra suspirante que no logró apagar en la ocupación de los deberes.

Autocompasión. Cada letra giraba en su cabeza y ahora en la soledad del silencio, gritaba de manera estentórea y sin compasión sobre su cabeza. Levantó la silla apartándola de la mesa y se desplomó sobre el cojín tratando de enfocarse en los libros desplegados sobre la mesa, sin embargo, la quemazón del agujero en su estómago escocia con intensidad obligándolo a concentrarse en él mismo.

No deseaba verse débil, odiaba a las víctimas le producían desagrado y rechazo en exceso y ahora se estaba convirtiendo en algo de lo cual se burlaba, hasta cierto punto tenía derecho a sentirse así, miserable, desmotivado y deprimido, era lógico, sus padres estaban muertos, era un hombre lobo y no contaba con su fortuna. Suspiró y sin percatarse de ello sus dientes mancillaron las uñas compulsivamente con angustia; esas situaciones no iban a cambiar, sus padres no revivirán, él nunca dejaría de ser un licántropo y el hecho de recuperar su fortuna no lo veía en un futuro inmediato; era eso lo que más lo aturdía, la eternidad de sus problemas.

—Malfoy —susurró Hermione, sobresaltando a Draco, quien abandonó las dentelladas en sus uñas y atravesó la habitación, quedamente iluminada, para enfocarse en el rostro de Hermione.

—Malfoy —murmuró nuevamente, con los labios curvados en una tibia sonrisa.

Dormía. Su respiración profunda, su ceño sereno y las pestañas ajustadas entre los párpados le demostraron que hasta en sueños, ella pensaba en él. Se apoyó en la cama para sentarse de rodillas al suelo, dejando el rostro al alcance de su aliento dormido. Inhaló con gusto ese humor indefinible, que se resbaló hasta el incómodo agujero en su pecho llenándolo de pronto como un bálsamo de vida.

Olvidaba una pequeña variante en su círculo de desgracias. Hermione. A pesar de sus inmortales desdichas, contaba con ella, no estaba solo como se obligaba a pensar y su apellido entre los labios de Hermione lo aseguraba. Se lo había demostrado, desde el día que lo encontró en el bosque completamente segura de su condición de licántropo y aun así no dudo en hacerse cargo de él, y se lo repetía en cada oportunidad siendo su paño de lágrimas, su cuidadora y hasta el objeto de sus disgustos. Estaba en la obligación de relegar sus lamentos, hallar la forma de cerrar el ciclo y empezar a construir su destino por cuenta propia.

—Draco —farfulló Hermione.

Una detonación se desencadenó en el corazón del joven, exaltado al escuchar su nombre quebrando las forzosas fronteras de su enemistad. Su mano se elevó vacilante hasta dejarse caer sobre el rostro de Hermione, tan suave que el viento sentiría envidia de la sutileza de su roce. La sonrisa ampliándose en el gesto de ella le indicó el bienestar de su contacto, el mismo que inflaba su pecho de nervios y aceleraba los tramos de su respiración. Le permitió a sus dedos el privilegio de recorrer los contornos del rostro de Hermione, la curva de sus mejillas, la fineza de su quijada, la suavidad en sus cejas y la tibieza de sus labios. Llegado a ese punto, se asustó por la necesidad que fuera su boca y no sus manos los que detallaran los labios de Hermione.

Se retiró, levantándose tortuosamente y preguntándose hasta dónde lo llevaría esa inadmisible dependencia que lo lanzaba a pensar las cosas más inadecuadas en los momentos menos oportunos. Sin hacer ruido, regresó a su lugar a terminar los deberes que aún esperaban ser resueltos.

* * *

Una nueva explosión liberó partículas de polvo desde el techo y fraccionó la pintura de las paredes observadas por los ojos verdes de Ronald, rodeados de varias venillas rojas indicio de sus malas noches y sus desesperados días. Sus hermanos llevaban varios días haciendo extraños experimentos en la planta baja, cuyos resultados ocasionalmente eran sonoros estallidos.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, frustrado, lanzó una almohada a los pies de su cama y se levantó arrastrando las viejas mantas que lo cobijaban sobre los hombros.

Ningún sonido producían sus pies desnudos sobre la polvorienta alfombra que nadie se dignaba a asear mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos y descendía la escalera directo al cuarto de su hermana Ginny.

Detuvo sus pisadas en el lugar exacto donde la luz se colaba a través de la puerta abierta de la habitación, sus ojos bordeados por ojeras violáceas se asomaron apenas rozando con su mejilla el marco de la puerta. En el interior Ginny y George, cubiertos de hollín habían transformado la estancia en un laboratorio, una alargada mesa mediaba el lugar y sobre ella líquidos, polvo y plantas de diversa índole se organizaban para ser cortados, colados, fundidos y mezclados en frascos que burbujeaban en pequeñas estufas.

Los hermanos trabajaban a la par, y aunque Ginny no manejaba ni comprendía la sincronía de los gemelos, se adaptó de forma satisfactoria al trabajo. Ambos lucían aparentemente felices, y no porque su rostro estuviera contraído en una sonrisa permanente, era porque tenían un propósito, los hacía lucir dedicados, entregados y eso les daba un brillo de tranquilidad a su apariencia que Ronald envidiaba.

Con las facciones rígidas, su mandíbula visualmente tensa y la mirada velada, los observó por un par de minutos sintiéndose ignorado, apartado de un grupo familiar del cual nunca se sintió parte. Cabizbajo regresó sobre sus pasos de la misma manera como llegó, como un silencioso fantasma del que todos tenían conocimiento pero ninguno se atrevía a confrontar.

Era consciente del rechazo de George hacia él, los escasos momentos en los que tenían oportunidad de verse dentro de la casa, se convertían en momentos llenos de incomodidad, especialmente por parte de George quien buscaba evitar y evadir su contacto prontamente. Lo asustaba.

Sin embargo no lo perdía de vista. Durante el día, George se mantenía atento al comportamiento de su hermano, aprovechaba los escasos momentos en los cuales Ron salía de su cuarto para revisarlo, buscando alguna pista, cualquier indicio que le permitiera conocer si su hermano mantenía el contacto con Nott. Los únicos rezagos de esa malsana relación que encontró, fueron las notas en las cuales convenían su encuentro para llevar a cabo su plan.

Las guardo. No supo con qué fin, si con la intención de evitarle su propia condena o para delatarlo de ser necesario, su alma alternaba en el descorazonador vaivén de estar en contra de los hechos de Ronald y no querer perderlo, porque tampoco entendía como recuperar a su hermano, no deseaba abandonarlo entre esa oscuridad que parecía arrasarlo día a día, pero tampoco lo sentía parte suya, como si su relación se hubiera fraccionado en una zona tan sensible y difícil de recuperar que la tarea parecía imposible.

Esa noche lo sintió acercarse a su improvisado laboratorio, detalló el recorte de la sombra a contraluz, agazapado en el filo de la puerta, y percibió la acción como un llamado, un grito mudo de ayuda. Ausentandose de las labores con Ginny, lo siguió por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio.

—Ron —avisó con voz serena, clavado en la abertura de la puerta, expectante.

El menor se tensó ante el llamado, de pie junto a su cama, un arco de nostalgia se dibujó en sus cejas y un mohín en sus labios ahogó un sollozo que llevaba días esperando salir.

—Dime —susurró, girándose esquivando las mantas sobre su cuerpo, para observar una fingida jovialidad en George enmascarando su preocupación.

—Quiero que te unas a nosotros —estableció, recostándose contra el marco ocultando las nerviosas manos entre los bolsillos—, llevas mucho tiempo encerrado y es hora que hagas algo de provecho, hermanito.

Ron dirigió la mirada al suelo, inspeccionando los detalles de la alfombra para ocultar su miedo de los ojos de su hermano.

—No creo ser de ayuda —murmuró con voz rasposa—, no tengo lo que se necesita para trabajar con ustedes.

—¿De qué hablas? —refutó George, atreviéndose a adentrarse en la habitación—, eres un mago y además eres un Weasley, la creatividad corre por tus venas hermanito.

Ronald escondiendo sus ojos de la mirada ilusionada de su hermano, se sentó sobre la cama derrotado por un temblor en sus piernas que debilitaban todas sus creencias.

—No soy un buen mago George —habló con un tono infantil, levantando sus ojos cargados del brillo previo al llanto—, tengo algo maligno dentro de mí, lo siento como algo pesado que no me deja respirar justo aquí—balbuceó, conduciendo su mano al centro del pecho.

George, disminuyó la distancia sentándose junto a él. Y aunque hubiera sido un excelente escenario para burlarse de la paranoia de su hermano, no lo hizo. Era testigo de esa materia pesada que se apoderaba de Ron, lo veía huraño, triste, desencantado de la vida, como un condenado que no cuenta los años de vida sino los años que le faltan para morir. Apoyó su mano sobre la rodilla del menor, esperando con ello animarlo a hablar.

—Desde que asesi…desde que le hice eso a los Malfoy, no soy el mismo —expresó con voz ahogada, conduciendo sus ojos inundados en lágrimas de miedo hacia George quien lo observaba con seriedad—. No me siento igual, nada me produce alegría, placer o por lo menos curiosidad. Me da exactamente igual lo que pase en mi vida, no tengo sueños, no espero nada, me siento muerto por dentro. Es como si al asesinarla hubiera matado una parte de mi alma, una muy importante.

Dos hilos de agua se descolgaron de sus ojos, libre de la atadura de pensar en ello tanto tiempo sin tener con quien compartirlo. Sintió un apretón en su rodilla, como efecto de su hermano esperando transmitirle un parte de seguridad.

—Lo entiendo Ron —susurró George, con la garganta estrangulada por el dolor—, yo viví lo mismo cuando Fred murió y lo entiendo. Vivía enojado con el mundo por quitarme a mi hermano, a mi gemelo. Necesitaba descargar mi ira, quería venganza y que todos sintieran un poco lo que yo sentía. Pero cuando estuvimos con Nott, cuando tuve a mi alcance la posibilidad de venganza, entendí que no me iba a ayudar, que necesitaba dejarlo ir, enterrar mi furia con él y seguir viviendo.

Las lágrimas caían sobre la alfombra, y los sollozos del par de hermanos emanaron sin vergüenza desde el fondo de sus rebosantes almas. Estaban cargados de tristeza, frustración y miedo. Extrañaban los días de familia, el cariño de su padre y hasta los gritos de su madre. Precisaban restablecer el orden.

—Necesitas encontrar algo por lo cual vivir —lo animó, dirigiendo unas cuantas palmaditas a su espalda—, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer Ron y nos faltan manos. No es justo los Weasley digamos algo así, somos muchos.

Los labios de Ronald se curvaron en una sonrisa inundada de lágrimas. Su hermano se esforzaba por integrarlo a la familia y aunque no se lo dijera estaba haciendo un intento por perdonarlo: por su distancia, su indiferencia y por ser un asesino.

—Sin embargo Ron, si de verdad quieres librarte de ese malestar, vas a tener que enfrentar tus demonios y asumir las consecuencias por lo que hiciste —sentenció George de manera fría.

Sus ojos inyectados en seriedad enfrentaron a Ron, quien pasmado, borró la sonrisa de su rostro y frunció los labios en una línea de preocupación. La absolución no sería tan sencilla de obtener como lo imaginaba.

—Esto es muy injusto —se quejó Ginny cubierta de un líquido espeso, desde la puerta—, yo sola quemándome las pestañas mientras ustedes se sientan a charlar.

Silenciosamente Ginny se había acercado hasta la habitación. Ronald se asustó con la duda de qué tanto de su conversación había escuchado, sin embargo por su postura relajada y la sonrisa honesta, pudo deducir que no logró enterarse de lo más vergonzoso.

—Entonces Ronald, ¿vamos? —animó George, esfumando toda severidad de su gesto.

Ambos lo miraron ilusionados, no era sólo la urgencia de ayuda para su proyecto, era una súplica para reconstruir la relación de hermanos, habían perdido a uno de los suyos, sin contar la ausencia mental de su madre para añadirle una desgracia más a su apellido malogrando el débil vinculo que aún los mantenía cerca.

Lo alegró sentir que ellos contaban con él, con ese simple gesto de invitarlo a uno de sus locos inventos, le demostraban cuanto deseaban su compañía. Retirándose las mantas que lo hacían lucir como un mendigo, asintió acompañándolos al nuevo laboratorio de los Weasley.

* * *

Un retintineo metálico llamó la atención entre sueños a Hermione, sin abrir los ojos se dio vuelta sobre la cama frunciendo el ceño por el incesante repiqueteo. Cubrió su rostro con las mantas para seguir soñando con cuervos blancos, lanzando un bufido al escuchar un ruidoso golpe seco sobre el suelo de madera. Despejó su menuda figura de las mantas, echando su enmarañado cabello hacia atrás, de inmediato se reconoció en la cabaña de Hagrid pero desconoció el lugar donde dormía.

Levantándose del improvisado lecho, se percató de la presencia de Malfoy tendido sobre la mesa. Descalza, sus pies sigilosos la llevaron a los límites del comedor revisando que Draco, no sólo había terminado su trabajo de aritmancia sino también los deberes de runas se hallaban completos, organizándolo todo antes de rendirse ante el sueño.

Su pecho se hinchó de un sentimiento tan grande que luchaba por mantenerse dentro del cuerpo, tuvo que sacarlo en forma de suspiro con una sonrisa resultado de su pensamiento al entender que él transformó el sillón en cama permitiéndole descansar. Era más de lo que cualquier de sus amigos había hecho alguna vez por ella y tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo nuevamente. Al acercarse a él, de soslayo observó un trozo de papel sobresaliente por debajo de uno de los brazos de Malfoy, de manera imperceptible lo arrastró hasta liberarlo del peso del rubio que apenas se movió.

Hermione, desplegó lo que parecía ser un folleto descubriendo así, el trabajo causante de la discusión entre ambos una noche atrás; lo devoró con la mirada, analizando cada letra plasmada, la belleza de los dibujos, la perfecta caligrafía y la sensibilidad con la cual narraba cada detalle del holocausto.

Sus ojos se colmaron de dicha, y el corazón acrecentó un incontrolable afán de estrujar a Malfoy contra su pecho, extendió los brazos inclinándose pero se detuvo a medio camino a simples centímetros de tocarlo, era una acción prohibida que no podía seguir cometiendo, unos límites tan difusos para ella que la asustaba el desconocimiento. Sólo una vez se permitió sentirse así con alguien y ese había sido Ron, sin embargo tan pronto cruzó el lindero que la acercaba más al amor, comprendió desilusionada que no era lo que buscaba y a consecuencia de ello, su amistad estaba arruinada.

Concluyó que lo mejor era mantener la distancia, tenía demasiadas cosas para ocuparse y la desbordaban aquellos sentimientos indescifrables, que de seguro no se resolverían aumentando el contacto físico con Draco.

Se decidió entonces a llamarlo quedamente para despertarlo y cederle su cama para permitirle descansar.

—Malfoy —susurró, viéndolo revolverse en un profundo sueño —Malfoy.

La alusión a su nombre lo extrajo del letargo de sus sueños. Su espalda crujió de golpe al incorporarse sobre la dura silla de madera que soportó su noche. Confundido, observó en derredor por las rendijas de unos ojos grises víctimas de desvelo, buscando aislar el sueño dirigió los brazos sobre su cabeza, arrepintiéndose al instante, una corriente de dolor se ramificó a través de sus hombros que parecían desencajados.

Apabullado, bajo con lentitud sus manos sin disimular el gesto trágico mientras se encontraba con la mirada amable de Hermione y sólo pudo preguntarse cómo resistía ella los estragos de dormir de esa manera sin exclamar si quiera una queja y siempre dispuesta a servirle en lo que le solicitara.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella con dulzura, consciente de las oleadas de dolor que arremetían en la espalda de Malfoy. Lo vio asentir con la cabeza con los ojos embelesados por el cansancio.

Otro golpe metálico proveniente de la cocina, le hizo recordar su fin principal, arrastrando los pies curiosa, se encontró con Fang estirado a sus largas contra la pared, empujando con golpes certeros de su hocico la jaula donde revoloteaba sin éxito el polluelo.

—Niño malo —regañó Hermione, dirigiéndose a prisa a salvar el ave—, fuera, no seas cruel.

El animal correteó por la cocina, estrellando sus garras contra la madera y gruñendo juguetón, estrellándose contra Hermione quien intentaba alcanzar la elevada jaula empinándose sobre sus pies.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —cuestionó Malfoy, ocultando el malestar de la voz.

Ignorando la tozudez de Hermione quien continuaba aglutinada a la pared dando ligeros saltitos, se acercó a su espalda pegándose sin querer a su cuerpo y con un simple estirón alcanzó la vivienda del ave y la puso sobre las manos de Hermione, quien de espaldas a él ocultaba el rubor por la cercanía.

Ella sujetó la jaula esperando que Malfoy se moviera para darle espacio, sin embargo nada pasó. Encerrada por un mesón de un lado y del otro por Malfoy, su única opción de salida era un movimiento de Draco, se giró esperando que su respiración mantuviera el ritmo sin embargo ésta se estancó entre su garganta y su pecho al chocar con la plata de sus ojos detallándola al extremo. Todo a su alrededor era quietud, dándole la incómoda sensación que los golpes del corazón retumbaban contra los cristales de la cabaña.

—Permiso —murmuró Hermione, liberando el aire contenido.

—¿Cómo se dice? —indagó Draco, con un tirón en los labios que incomodó a Hermione—, no hay que olvidar los modales Granger.

Rodando los ojos Hermione, se sintió estúpida al olvidar el carácter déspota de Malfoy y empujándolo con la jaula presiono sin frutos para que la dejara pasar.

—No me has contestado, Granger —presionó Malfoy, divertido por las mejillas ruborizadas y el cabello hecho un nudo de Hermione.

—Por favor, permiso —murmuró entre dientes, mirando directo a la jaula.

—Con gusto, es todo un placer —suavizó el rubio enarcando una ceja y despejando el camino de Hermione.

Sin levantar la mirada, la bruja camino en dirección al comedor estrellando sus ojos con un bulto que permanecía junto a la chimenea desde el día anterior.

—Malfoy —llamó al joven que la seguía un paso atrás, extrayendo a Benten del nido en su jaula —, mi padre ha conseguido algo de ropa interior para ti.

Un brillo de plata alumbró los ojos de Draco, sintiéndose en mayor deuda con Hermione. Con pasos torpes se acercó al lugar que Hermione señalaba distraída mientras examinaba al ave. Su sorpresa fue en aumento al hallar no únicamente la ropa interior que tanto extrañaba sino algunas prendas adicionales, que en nada se comparaban con las ostentosas túnicas suyas, pero que le harían mucho bien a su apariencia. Sin mediar palabra, corrió estrepitosamente hacia al baño siendo perseguido por Fang entre ladridos y jugueteos.

La castaña, alimentó a la vivaz ave que abría el pico suplicando por comida. En ello, escuchó la regadera abrirse y algunos jadeos de Malfoy, ante el agua helada de la mañana, una risita se escapó de su boca, llamando la atención de los ojos azules de Benten.

La llevó a la cocina para que le hiciera compañía, mientras revisaba la comida y separaba algunas partes para calentarlas y dejarselas a Draco. De vez en cuando ojeaba el reloj de la cocina, impaciente por regresar a Hogwarts, el escarabajo en su mochila no había emitido ningún sonido así que imaginó que todo había transcurrido con naturalidad y su presencia no fue necesaria.

Los minutos transcurrían, y los sonidos en el baño se habían apagado desde algún tiempo. Hermione, inquieta por la tardanza pero incapaz de irse sin agradecerle a Draco por su ayuda, esperaba sentada en el comedor tamborileando las uñas contra la madera y observando al cuervo nuevamente en la jaula.

Fang, recostado frente a la puerta de baño, saltó inquieto ante la apertura de la hoja del mismo. La visión dejó estática a Hermione: Malfoy, emergía del baño vistiendo una camisa de abotonar blanca, elegantes pantalones negros y zapatos de amarrar, cada prenda parecía estar hecha a la medida. Caminando con las manos entre los bolsillos, había retomado su andar confiado, sus pasos seguros lo acercaban a Hermione y sus ojos grises no liberaban la aturdida mirada chocolate que parecía ver una aparición del pasado.

—Granger, puedes cerrar la boca que ves igual —se burló al ver el gesto impactado en Hermione.

Parpadeando ruborizada, se recriminó el hecho de atontarse de aquella manera ante la apariencia de Malfoy. Recobrando el aliento que llevó consigo la lucidez a su juicio, tomó los pergaminos de la mesa y obligándose a actuar de forma serena le dirigió una mirada a Draco, de pie, junto a la mesa.

—Gracias Malfoy —dijo, apretando los labios para no morderlos como quería—, este trabajo ha sido…Excelente. Tus palabras, las imágene,s todo ha estado mucho mejor de lo que yo hubiera imaginado.

Ver su sonrisa la estremeció más de lo que le gustaba. Se sentía incómoda en su postura inferior, poniéndose de pie esperó equilibrar la distancia y recobrar parte de su dignidad perdida.

—Con gusto, Granger —expresó, fascinado por el impacto de su presencia en Hermione, deseoso de provocarla aún más, se acercó enredando un rizo en torno a sus dedos y deslizando su mano a través de la mejilla lo condujo detrás de su oreja.

Hermione, inspiró todo lo que le daban sus pulmones sintiendo el olor limpio de Malfoy, y se mantuvo estática, el dominio no le alcanzó para evitar que su sangre se agolpara en las mejillas delatando la avalancha de sensaciones nuevas, confusas, atemorizantes y placenteras. Sin embargo, no se movió ni un centímetro bajo la mirada glaciar de Draco que centelleaba en picardía y cuyo brillo se iba apagando al entender que los sentimientos que deseaba camuflar como dependencia, eran algo más que se salía de su entendimiento.

—Bien, me voy —rompió el silencio Hermione, quebrando algo más en el centro de Malfoy.

Organizando los libros en su bolsa, ignoró la frustración de Malfoy al verla partir otra vez. Era necesario, era lo que debía hacer, pero no era agradable. Su único consuelo era saber que ella regresaría. Indeciso, pasó su mano peinando su impoluto cabello y al liberarlo, atrapó con ella la mano diligente de Hermione que guardaba el último de los pergaminos.

Percibiendo una calidez nerviosa en el agarre de Draco, levantó los ojos interrogante hallando la vacilación en la plata de los suyos. Descolgó un poco los hombros al llevar su otra mano a cubrir la muñeca de Malfoy, entendiendo que con ello lograría infundir seguridad.

—Hermione, debo pedirte un favor —solicitó, con un viso de súplica.

—Lo que necesites, yo haré lo que esté en mis manos para hacerlo —respondió sin vacilar, sintiendo la mano de Draco transpirar entre la suya.

Él titubeó por una diminuta fracción de tiempo, pero estaba decidido. Lo tenía resuelto desde la noche anterior, si deseaba empezar desde cero, había una parte de su pasado que se removía de forma persistente, y necesitaba despejarla para continuar. Tragando saliva visiblemente, fijó sus ojos glaciales sobre Hermione enseñándole la urgencia de su petición.

—Necesito que averigües dónde están mis padres, y me lleves a verlos.

* * *

 **Holi Bebés.**

¿Cómo están?, espero que todo bien. Yo, vengo a excusarme por tardarme tanto en actualizar, estuve un poco enferma la semana pasada y no tuve mucha energía para escribir, pero ya regresé y como recompensa traje un capitulo un poco más largo de lo normal.

Como se los prometí se empieza a ver un poco más el dramione y la relación entre estos dos que tanto nos gustan. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y sigan amando esta historia.

Le doy la bienvenida a las personas que se han unido a Luna de Plata, y un abrazo enorme a las que siguen aún leyendo desde los siglos de los siglos Amén.

Cambiando de tema y haciéndome autopromoción quiero invitarlos a leer dos One Shot que escribí (por si no los han leído) se llaman **Cuatro Palabras** y La **Tormenta Perfecta** ambos Dramione ambientados en la fecha de San Valentín, por cierto feliz San Valentín espero que hayan tenido mucho cariño.

Un agradecimiento especial a las personas que me dejaron un review el capítulo anterior, **_Jane Malfoy G , Shani777, Natdrac,_** ** _ loremmac, Marycielo Felton, Alice1420,_** ** _krozc , Nitaws, JeAn Tonks BaEs_**, me alegra mucho leerlos, conocer su opinión de verdad puedo tener el peor de los días y leerlos es como la luz en una masa de oscuridad.

Bueno no siendo más me despido, muchísimas gracias por todo su cariño.

 _ **No olviden dejar un amoroso review.**_

 _ **Un abracito**_

 _ **Sta Granger.**_


	15. Cambio

**Cambio**

* * *

Las llamas verdes centellearon contra la plata de sus ojos. Tristes y aburridos ojos grises que veían consumirse a Hermione en el agujero de la chimenea. El ligero movimiento de cabeza por parte de ella, antes de desaparecer por la red flu, pareció suficiente señal en su compromiso de ayudarlo a hallar los cuerpos de sus padres.

Él, no tenía idea por dónde empezar a buscar, pero algo en su interior, una fe que iba en aumento en las habilidades de Hermione, le calmaba, como si el solo hecho que ella ayudara, fuera la solución repentina todas sus dudas e incertidumbres en la situación.

Cuando la última flama se extinguió, Draco, descargó las manos sobre el pantalón de lino negro y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Necesitaba empezar a ocuparse en algo o las interminables horas del día arrasarían con él.

Un casi inaudible rasguido proveniente del comedor, lo ayudó a recordar su nueva compañía. Benten, picoteaba las muescas de la mesa probablemente con el ánimo de hallar algo de comida. Caminando hacia ella, recordó partes de la charla con Hagrid la noche anterior, lo poco que pudo atender cuando sus ojos nos estaban puestos en Hermione y, entre las recomendaciones del gigante le advertia sobre la necesidad de alimentar al ave cada tres horas.

Levantó al pequeño animal blanco, izando las manos por encima de su cabeza para evitar el hocico de Fang que saltaba esperando darle alcance al plumífero y entre tropezones y empujones, llegó a la cocina que se hallaba repleta de cacharros, sobras de comida y recipientes sucios. Haciendo memoria nunca veía al gigante dedicar algo de tiempo a la limpieza del hogar, lo cual se marcó en una mueca agria en sus afiladas facciones.

Dejando a Benten, seguro, en una alta repisa. Despejó con fastidio una zona del mesón, poniendo unas cosas sobre otras y tomó la lata en la cual bailoteaban varias lombrices entre una minucia de lodo. No le agradaban los insectos, eran repulsivas alimañas que se deslizaban bajo la tierra, entre la oscuridad del subsuelo y emergían del mismo, sólo para incomodar la vista y arruinar el día; pero quería cuidar al ave, nadie más debía ocuparse del cuervo que ahora era su responsabilidad, quería verlo crecer, enseñarle a volar, entrenarlo para que se convirtiera en su ave mensajera y poderle enviar notas a Hermione durante el día cuando no estaba con él.

Su corazón dio un rebote en el pecho, y cayo redondo en el estómago donde despertó unos cuantos insectos, de esos que él tanto odiaba, haciéndole cosquillas en su interior. ¿Conocía la sensación? Por supuesto que sí, años atrás le pareció sentir algo similar por Pansy, pero el agobio de los días al servicio del señor tenebroso le hicieron olvidar las vanalidades de la adolescencia y concentrarse en las premuras de la guerra. Y ahora, esa sensación de vacío alegre en las entrañas volvía a aparecer con la idea de mandarse recados con Hermione. Mientras arrojaba las lombrices en un recipiente y las presionaba con un mortero a modo de puré, se cuestionaba qué hacia ella cuando no estaba con él, se preguntaba si lo extrañaba, si tan siquiera le dedicaba un pensamiento entre los pasillos de Hogwarts. La ropa que llevaba puesta y la comida que le llevaba a diario le respondían que sí, pero lo que más le intrigaba era la forma de los pensamientos de Hermione con respecto a él; deseaba conocer si la idea de él como mortífago aún raptaba sus sueños para convertirlos en pesadillas, si lo veía como el chico malcriado que a veces salía a flote, o si sencillamente le tenía lastima como la bestia que ahora era.

Una bestia. Eso lo resumía y lo complicaba todo a la vez, porque no se sentía como tal, pero tampoco era evitable lo cual condenaba a una larga vida de solitarias transformaciones y una búsqueda constante entre su verdadera valía para no ser simplemente descartado como _el licántropo_.

Por ello, estaba empecinado en tomar mejores decisiones. Sin saberlo, Hermione, con sus duras palabras había activado el mecanismo exacto para darle un mejor funcionamiento a la motivación de Malfoy, él no era cualquier mago novato que se limitaba a sentir lastima de su situación, era una serpiente, un Slytherin ambicioso, astuto y determinado.

Tomando el mortero, con demasiada paciencia y poco estómago, apresó entre sus dedos la sustancia pastosa que Benten esperaba con el pico inmensamente abierto y que al caer en el mismo, era tragado al instante, acto seguido el ave emitía unos pequeños chillidos y era la señal conocida por Draco para empastarse nuevamente los dedos, repitiendo la labor. Poco a poco le iba perdiendo el asco e iba ganando amor por la tarea; si bien en su casa nunca le permitieron tener un animal a excepción de su lechuza que era responsabilidad de Dobby, sus instintos básicos lo fueron guiando en su oficio de cuidar al cuervo.

Terminó con los dedos cubiertos de residuos y un desastre en la mesa. Cerrando los puños contra la cintura, redondeó con los ojos el panorama que lo acogía: una cubierta de polvo abrazaba cada mueble de la casa, la cocina se aglomeraba de trastes, las cosas descansaban por doquier sin orden ni sentido común y aún permanecía la cama de Hermione sin hacer.

Recordó algunos conjuros básicos leídos en el _Libro estándar de hechizos_ que descansaba sobre una pila junto al sofá y se decidió a darle un nuevo aspecto a la desvencijada vivienda.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió en medio de un borrón de personas, olores y lugares. Atareada con sus deberes y responsabilidades como docente, Hermione, agradecía hasta la inmensidad la ayuda de Draco que facilitaba enormemente sus labores.

Dándole valor a la promesa hecha al joven de ayudar a ubicar a sus padres, aprovechó un espacio libre de su trabajo en Hogwarts y se escabulló a la biblioteca con el fin de hallar alguna información acerca de la familia Malfoy. Su fuente de información había dado al fin resultado al hallar una nota de obituario en el cual la única sobreviviente de la familia, Andrómeda Tonks, daba a conocer la muerte de la pareja y la fecha de su sepultura en el mausoleo de la familia Black.

Con éste dato, una generosa ración de comida para Draco acompañada de un kilo de libros en su bolsa y, llevando uno de sus escarabajos en el bolsillo, Hermione, se introdujo en las verdes llamas de la chimenea en su habitación.

Draco, al escuchar el crepitar de la madera en casa de Hagrid, sintió el corazón tamborileando de manera ansiosa dentro de su pecho y sus manos se pasearon nerviosas abriendo canales en su cabeza de plata. Sabía que la única persona que hacía uso de la red Flu era Hermione y sin darse cuenta se encontró revisando su apariencia en las brillantes ventanas de la cabaña, arreglando su impoluta camisa blanca y alisando los quiebres del pantalón negro que amablemente el padre de Hermione le había enviado.

—Malfoy, que bueno encontrarte —saludó Hermione, esquivando a Fang quien olfateaba su bolsillo en búsqueda del pequeño escarabajo.

—¿Dónde más podría estar, Granger? —respondió con obviedad, ayudándola a sostener el pesado bolso.

—Sí, tienes razón —concedió ella, evitando observar demasiado al joven que lucía demasiado bien aquella ropa muggle.

El renovado aspecto de la vivienda, mantuvo sus ojos desviados del rostro satisfecho de Draco, quien observaba con orgullo el impacto de su trabajo en la expresión asombrada y maravillada de la castaña.

Caminando sin prisa a través del hogar, Hermione, detalló que los trastes que antes colgaban del techo ya no existían, las nubes de polvo que se levantaban con cada paso habían sido reemplazadas por un piso en madera rojiza sin un ápice de mugre, el comedor despejado de cualquier desorden estaba ubicado en un costado de la sala y su nueva cama, reposaba junto a la ventana despejada de las capas de tierra acumuladas con los años permitiéndole divisar un oscuro cielo estrellado con una media luna tímidamente asomada entre los frondosos árboles del bosque.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se colgó a los hombros del rubio atrapándolo en un abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Gracias —la escuchó murmurar, con el aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el oído—, esto es maravilloso, Malfoy.

La respiración se quedó congelada martirizando el corazón de Malfoy, que se batía con locura en el pecho. «¡Maldita adicción a Granger!» pensó al tiempo que sus incontrolables brazos la encerraban en un abrazo tremendamente posesivo. Sus manos se distrajeron acariciando la cintura y parte de las costillas de la chica, y su rostro hundido en la maraña de pelo inhaló con gusto, llevando el olor de ella a cada milésima parte de su organismo, haciéndolo suyo. Ella no tenía idea de cuánto la necesitaba el joven.

Hermione, sintió el estremecimiento de su alma de polo a polo, Malfoy, el ser que consideraba el más egoísta sobre la faz del mundo, hacia algo completamente desinteresado por alguien más, para ser más específico por ella. Y el detalle de mantener la cama ahí, para ella, era una clava invitación a pasar cada una de sus noche en su compañía, quién sabe, tal vez, en el mismo lecho. Su estómago se contrajo y los brazos alrededor del cuello del joven lo estrecharon sin importarle que este hundiera su rostro entre su cabello y la tibieza de la piel rozara contra sus mejillas. Cada vez se hacía más difícil mantener la distancia con Malfoy.

Dos sonoros ladridos, tensaron las espaldas de ambos, y sólo la de Hermione recibió el impacto de las patas delanteras de Fang que clamaba por atención. Con resistencia, Draco, liberó a Hermione del efímero abrazo con la única misión que el imprudente canino no la lastimara con la presión de sus garras.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste en la mañana? —mencionó Hermione, rascando la cabeza del embelesado perro.

Draco asintió, sintiendo de repente una alarmante sequia al interior de sus labios. En la mañana, la idea de saber acerca de sus padres le había parecido lo más acertado para cerrar aquel ciclo, sin embargo ahora, a unas cuantas palabras de conocer su paradero convertía su muerte en una realidad palpable.

—Bueno, he logrado averiguar él lugar en el cuál se encuentran sepultados —continúo Hermione, tomando asiento y haciendo círculos con los hombros para liberar el cansancio—, creo que la labor será sencilla, están en el mausoleo de la familia Black.

Draco, permaneció de pie frente a ella con gesto contrariado. El último recuerdo de sus padres, que aún lo perseguía en sueños, los dejaba abandonados en medio de una cabaña de la cuál nadie tenía conocimiento.

—Eso es imposible —jadeó por la sorpresa, dejándose caer en una silla junto a ella—, ¿cómo los encontraron?

—Fue tu tía, la señora Tonks, —simplificó Hermione, notando el rostro de Draco que bailaba entre la sorpresa y el alivio—, ella fue la persona quién los encontró y los llevo a sepultar.

La mirada de Draco se perdió entre las vetas de la mesa sobre la cual apoyó su codo para recostar la mandíbula en el dorso del puño. En casa, jamás se hablaba de esa tía traidora a la sangre que había escogido un muggle por esposo, eso lo vino a saber tiempo después por algunos comentarios de Bellatrix y unos cuantos rumores que escuchaba en el colegio. Por ello, le pareció en exceso misterioso que una mujer, con la cual su familia no tenía contacto, apareciera en esa dolorosa variante de su vida y enterrara a sus padres.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —indagó él, en tono desconfiado.

—Me enteré por un anuncio del periódico —explicó ella, buscando entre sus pertenencias la evidencia de sus palabras.

Con inseguridad acercó las amarillas hojas del profeta, dónde la imagen de sus padres lo observaban con soberbia junto al obituario que escuetamente narraba la fecha de su muerte, el lugar dónde descansarían los restos y lo firmaba Andrómeda viuda de Tonks.

—Aquí no dice que ella fue la persona que los encontró —apuntó ceñudo, releyendo el periódico lo que le impidió ver el repentino enrojecimiento de Hermione.

Ella, se levantó a prisa en dirección a la cocina seguida de Fang, para tomar un vaso de agua y fingir distraerse con Benten que colgaba de su jaula, examinándola con sus escrutadores ojos azules.

—Granger, de dónde sacaste que esa mujer encontró a mis padres —elevó la voz, desde su puesto.

Ella, introdujo una gran cantidad de agua en su boca mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre de manera enloquecida a cada parte de su cuerpo. No quería entrar en detalles con Draco, si lo hacía tendría que hablar sobre su visita a casa de Andrómeda días antes de su llegada a la cabaña, contarle acerca de la residencia permanente de Harry con su tía y quien como empleado del ministerio sabía que uno de los asesinos era de Slytherin lo cual convertía a Draco en sospechoso.

Su silencio fue más expresivo que su voz. A pesar que eternizó el bocado de agua, los pasos firmes de Draco, acercándose, le hicieron engullir de nervios el líquido y fallar en su plan por evadir el tema.

—¿Cómo sabes que esa mujer, Tonks, fue quién encontró a mis padres? —inquirió a un paso de distancia de la castaña.

Un par de manchas rojizas se asentaron sobre las mejillas y cuello de Hermione, quien trató de disimularlas extrayendo a Benten de su jaula y ocultando su cara con el ave blanca para llenarla de mimos.

—¡Granger! —demandó Draco, con los ojos brillando en curiosidad y molestia—, te hice una pregunta y necesito respuestas.

Ella, deslizó su atolondrada mirada hasta encontrarse con esos ojos curiosos, extrañados y un tanto desesperados por conocer la verdad. No era su derecho guardar la información para ella, y él era quien más merecía tener el panorama de su situación.

Un lento y prolongado suspiro infló el pecho de la castaña al tiempo que inundo su sentido del olfato de la esencia de Malfoy, parte de su humor que se iba haciendo más presente, más reconocible, más propio a él. Descansando a Benten contra una mano en su pecho, con la otra sujetó a Malfoy de la muñeca apresando el calor, la fuerza y un leve incremento del pulso en la mano del joven y lo arrastró hasta la nueva instalada cama.

Junto a ellos, Fang saltó al lecho, revolviendo su grandiosa complexión y echándose con fuerza, los recluyó a una diminuta parte del colchón que los dejaba en evidente cercanía.

—Malfoy —empezó ella, encorvando la espalda para distanciarse un poco, pero sin atreverse a soltar la muñeca de Draco que lucía gigante en contraste con su pequeña mano—, debo explicarte algunos detalles que conozco hace algún tiempo, pero no me sentía segura de decírtelos por inseguridad a tu reacción. Necesito que estés tranquilo, que lo tomes con calma y no me juzgues por guardarme la información.

Con un rotundo movimiento de cabeza, Draco, asintió, lo cual tranquilizó un poco el pulso atolondrado de Hermione, temerosa de lo peor.

—Antes que te encontráramos en el bosque con Hagrid, yo estuve visitando la casa de Andrómeda…Ella, estaba realmente afectada por la muerte de tu madre, aunque no lo creas —reafirmó, al ver el rictus de incredulidad en la ceja levantada de Draco—, era su hermana, compartieron toda una infancia juntas, Malfoy, y eso no lo puedes ignorar.

—Y ella ¿qué te dijo exactamente sobre el momento que los encontró? —preguntó él, con seriedad en el rostro y un leve temblor en la voz.

Hermione, se revolvió clavando los ojos en el curioso cuervo que los observaba desde el regazo de la castaña.

—Ella, no fue quien me contó…Fue Harry.

La tensión en la espalda de Draco, lo alejó varios centímetros de Hermione, y ella, pudo sentir entre sus manos la rigidez del puño de Malfoy contraído en una mezcla de rabia e impotencia que se debatía en el mercurio de sus ojos. Potter y Weasley para él eran harina del mismo costal, eran amigos inseparables, y de seguro cómplices en cada una de sus acciones tanto buenas como malas. Debía alejarse de allí, por supuesto, ¿cómo iba a olvidar que eran el trio de oro?, ¿cómo ignorar que Hermione daría la vida por sus amigos antes que por él?, ¿cómo confiar en la protección de ella?

La observó furioso, y su mirada de hielo se derritió unos cuantos grados ante la ansiedad de sus ojos avellana. Sus grandes orbes que lo observaban nerviosa por su lejanía, por su repentino cambio. Sin dudarlo, soltó la muñeca de Draco solamente para sujetar con ella el rostro del rubio y dedicarle unas cuantas caricias con la suavidad de su pulgar.

—Tranquilo, Malfoy —susurró—, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Yo he cumplido mi palabra y jamás le haré saber a ninguno dónde te encuentras.

¿Cómo no creerle? Si cada pequeño gesto por parte de Granger, le demostraba que arriesgaba más de lo que podía al mantenerlo allí. Él, se ablandó de manera pausada, comprendiendo, sin mucho ánimo, que su rabia no era por la lealtad de Hermione a sus amigos, su rabia nacía de la impotencia de jamás ocupar un lugar en la vida de ella como lo hacían ellos. De tener que resignarse a las migajas de su lastima. Con una sonrisa triste, asintió resignado, su lastima, era mejor que su indiferencia.

—Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes, Granger —exigió él, sin retirar su rostro del toque de Hermione.

Una gran bocanada de aire se introdujo entre los labios de la castaña, entre una inhalación y otra, Hermione, atropelladamente le fue contando los pequeños detalles que había obtenido por parte de Harry, incluyendo aún, la desconfianza del Ministerio por su desaparición y la desconocida pista acerca del otro atacante de sus padres, hermano de su misma casa, tema que dio varias vueltas en su cabeza.

—El hecho es que ahora tus padres ahora están en un lugar de tu linaje familiar —terminó Hermione, con tono agitado.

—Eso complica bastante las cosas —se quejó Malfoy, aislando el tema del posible asesino—, la familia de madre no era muy cercana a nosotros. No conocí a mis abuelos, y la única persona con la que llegue a relacionarme fue Bellatrix. No tengo idea de la ubicación del mausoleo de la familia Black y supongo que como todo sangre pura, debe estar bajo protección mágica.

El pecho de Hermione se desinfló un poco desilusionada, pero con un brillo de esperanza en el reborde de sus ojos.

—Yo puedo ir a buscar información.

* * *

 **Hola**.

Sé que me he tardado eternidades pero ya volví. A veces el tiempo no juega a mi favor, quería escribir un poco más para este capítulo, pero de seguro me hubiera tardado otra semana en dejarlo listo y eso sin contar que es semana santa, días feriados, tiempo en familia etc. Lo bueno es que ya tengo la idea lista para el próximo capítulo así que de seguro no me tardo tanto.

En este tiempo de ausencia, les quiero contar que he ganado dos premios uno por un Drabble llamado **El infinito entre nosotros** y el tercer puesto con un OS que se llama **No eres tú.** Así que cuando me extrañen mucho, pásense por ahí a leerme y me dejan su apreciado review.

Mil agradecimientos a las personas que siguen aquí, a las que han llegado nuevas a Luna de Plata muy bienvenidas a este pequeño mundo.

Especialmente un abrazo inmenso a las que me dejaron review el capítulo anterior, **_Shani777 , Athenea-Eris, Marycielo Felton, Natdrac, Nitaws, lovedramioneok, yue yuna, Jane Malfoy G, JeAn Tonks BaEs, johannna_**, y **_Alice1420_**.

 **No me abandonen con sus reviews.**

 **Un abracito**

 **Sta Granger.**


	16. Agridulce

**Agridulce**.

* * *

Las brumas de sueño se volvían esquivas e invisibles para el gigante que se esforzaba por obligarse a dormir. Molesto por su imposible descanso, giró varias veces sobre la cama hundiendo ostentosamente el colchón y parte de las tablas bajo su cuerpo. Ahogó sus orejas con un abultado cojín blanco que parecía querer introducirse dentro de su cráneo por la exagerada presión ejercida y, finalmente resopló sacudiendo la escobilla de su barba, frustrado por no lograr su cometido.

Observó con pesar el velo negro que cubría su ventana percatándose de la oscuridad de la noche y de la lejanía del amanecer, aún faltaban varias horas para que el cielo se empezara a teñir de los tonos naranjas y azulados que marcaban la llegada de la mañana. Todo hubiera sido perfecto para un agradable reposo de no ser por los murmullos enojados que se filtraban por debajo de su puerta, y entre las fisuras de su piso.

La pareja de jóvenes, llevaba horas discutiendo sobre el plan para encontrar la tumba de los padres de Malfoy. Hermione, sentada sobre la cama aún sin retirarse su túnica azul oscura, se mostraba decidida a hacer una breve, pero efectiva visita a la última sobreviviente de las hermanas Black, tenía la certeza de obtener la información sin necesidad de involucrar a Draco en su tema de conversación. Sin embargo, el rubio, ubicado en una silla frente a la castaña, débilmente inclinado con los brazos recostados sobre los muslos y las mangas de su camisa blanca remangadas a la altura del codo, marcaba su tajante desacuerdo en la tensión de sus afiladas facciones, el entrecejo profusamente ceñido y las últimas palabras que marcaron su conversación.

—Por favor entiéndelo Granger, es un panorama sobre el cual no conocemos mucho, es demasiado arriesgado aparecerte por allí como si nada haciendo preguntas sobre temas que no te incumben, ¿por qué no lo entiendes de una buena vez? —repetía él de manera ruda, con la mirada fija en un punto por encima de la cabeza de Hermione.

En un punto tan lejano a ella, que lo llevaba a revivir el horror de ver a su madre muerta, a su padre torturado, todo en un mismo día y frente a esos mismos ojos grises que ella podía ver, apagarse en dolor y en soledad.

—Entonces, explícamelo Malfoy —suplicó ella, llevando su mano a cubrir esa otra mano pálida, crudamente aferrada a su propio antebrazo e ignorando conscientemente la temible marca de la serpiente en el—, ayúdame a entender ¿por qué esta visita es un riesgo para mí?

Él, suspiró hondo. Todo era tan sencillo y tan complejo a la vez, y cuando ella lo tocaba no hacía sino añadirle un poco más de agonía y sosiego, a partes iguales. Evadiendo su mirada, inclinó derrotado el peso de su cabeza permitiendo a su cabello hacer de cortina entre sus ojos de hielo y aquellos ojos que ardían en curiosidad, advirtió el calor de su mano, esa calidez afectuosa que había aprendido a advertir y a valorar en cada obra en la cual se involucraba Hermione.

Sus ojos grises se fijaron en la necesidad de su mirada chocolate, ese apetito por conocer, por saber algo que iba más allá de su entendimiento. Quería decirlo, por Salazar que necesitaba sacar ese doloroso peso que se iba acomodando con angustioso martirio en el vacío entre su estómago y su pecho, necesitaba expulsar ese huésped vil que le recordaba día a día al causante de su pérdida.

Ella, notó la duda arrinconada en un tramo entre sus ojos y las hebras de plata que caían ocultando el miedo, la desesperanza. Aferró su mano, enredando sus dedos entre los de Draco, y con la otra, se permitió acariciar ese rostro afilado que se iba dulcificando al contacto, cerrando los ojos a la rabia y sellando bajo ellos el inmenso placer en que se convertía para él la compañía de Hermione.

Las caricias de ella subían y bajaban desde la base de su cuello, hasta el borde de sus párpados cerrados, deslizándose sin prisa por encima de sus pómulos, dibujando con precisión el perfil de su nariz, la cual se dilataba con el olor de Hermione, captando una fragancia duce y amarga a la vez, un aroma tentador, que se le antojaba vibrando con ansias en su paladar y que con el paso de los días se iba haciendo más sólido, más palpable, más propio.

El sonido de la cama perdiendo peso y un indudable aumento de ese sugestivo efluvio, le avisó del cambio de postura en el cuerpo de Hermione, lo cual lo conminó a abrir los ojos de manera abrupta para percibir en un primer plano los labios de ella acercándose con lentitud a su rostro.

El espanto se dibujó en el gesto de pánico que dilató sus pupilas y elevó sus cejas hacia la frente; su boca salivando, se cerró por un momento tragando todo el apetito de ella que se había abierto en un segundo, y sus labios se separaron, dedicados a recibir ese aliento agridulce que su lengua ansiaba degustar. Sintió perder todo el planeta bajo sus pies, al ver esos labios acercándose sin dilación hacia él, antes de sentir el roce misericordioso de aquel beso que se estampaba justo en la punta de su nariz.

Si bien sus hombros se desinflaron como un triste globo, su corazón se expandió a todo lo que el limitado espacio en el pecho le permitía. El roce no duro más de dos segundos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para colmarlo de una grandeza infinita y una felicidad que no se permitía desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Hermione Granger, había logrado colarse por una de esas fisuras de su maltratado corazón, abriéndose un lugar, sin lastimarlo, para quedarse allí y llenar todo el vacío que helaba su interior.

Estaba perdido.

Ella volvió a su puesto, sin advertir la turbulencia de emociones que su inocente gesto había causado en Draco y con la mano aún entrelazada a la de él, retomó su pregunta con tono dulce.

—Vas a decirme ¿por qué mi plan es inseguro?

Draco, pasó saliva antes de contestar. En la punta de su lengua pugnaba por salir la verdad acerca de Weasley, una verdad que sujetaba con fuerza la totalidad de su corazón y lo oprimía inclemente contra el pecho, una verdad que tenía una sensación igual al olor de Hermione: agridulce.

—No confío en Andrómeda —mintió Draco, porque no podía sincerarse.

Por cobardía, por inseguridad, pero más que nada por egoísmo. Ella jamás creería la versión de un exmortífago culpando a un héroe de guerra, sobre todo si se trataba de uno de sus mejores amigos, y si lo hacía, tampoco le parecía justo contaminarla con ese mismo odio calcinante, devorador de vida, de energía, de paz; pero sobretodo, mentía porque no pensaba arruinar ese momento, no deseaba vivir ese cambio abrupto de la total felicidad al vacío de la tristeza, la desilusión y tal vez del abandono.

Otra noche sería.

—No conozco a esa mujer —continuó él, justificando su mentira sintiendo el pulgar de Hermione acariciar con círculos de gloria el dorso de su mano—, nunca la he visto y en mi familia jamás se habló sobre ella, no sé para qué bando está jugando porque no entiendo los motivos de aquellos que asesinaron a mis padres.

Hermione asintió, dejándose cubrir por un mohín de concentración tan claro en su rostro, que a Draco le parecía ver las ideas transitando veloces por entre las arrugas de la nariz de Hermione y sintiéndose celoso de esos dientes apresando el labio, que ella mordía cuando solía pensar.

—Estoy segura que ella no tuvo nada que ver —acotó Hermione con tono autoritario, dispuesta a no dar su brazo a torcer—, Malfoy, tú no la conoces, no la has visto en tu vida, pero yo sí, y puedo decirte que reconozco el dolor cuando lo veo, el auténtico sufrimiento. Ella amaba a tu madre y estoy segura que estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarnos.

Él, llevo su mano sobre el rostro de ella en un acto completamente desesperado e inconsciente, notando al instante que su piel hizo contacto con ella, la tibieza de la sangre que se agolpaba a borbotones bajo su tacto. Deslizó su pulgar entre el delicioso límite del labio inferior y la quijada de la chica, notando los nervios escaparse en un suave jadeo que lanzó hacia él el hechizo de su olor. No la soltó, era precisamente ese su miedo, dejarla ir, pensar en que siempre tendría que ser ella quién expusiera su vida por él.

—Dime ¿qué puedo hacer para que te sientas tranquilo? —preguntó ella, disimulando la falta de aire que producía la cercanía del rubio, su delicado roce y esa apariencia descompuesta que sin quererlo se volvía su debilidad.

—Llévame contigo —sugirió él, notando el desacuerdo en el gesto de Hermione—, no sé, dame una poción multijugos, hazme invisible, quiero saber qué sucede cada segundo que pases en esa casa.

—Eso sí es demasiado arriesgado, Malfoy. No cuento con el tiempo para preparar una poción y aunque usara un encantamiento desilusionador, cualquiera podría tropezar contigo antes de sacarte de Hogwarts, y entonces, todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora para mantenerte seguro, se iría a la basura.

Draco, bufó enojado, separando su mano del rostro de Hermione para peinar su cabello, molesto consigo mismo. Movió su cabeza en círculos tratando de aliviar la tirantez de sus músculos endurecidos en el cuello, y desabotonando a su paso dos broches de su camisa blanca que hacían presión sobre su garganta.

Hermione, se sorprendió con los labios separados de embeleso, ante el adonis en el cual se convertía el rubio con sencillas acciones como esa. Su ceño fruncido, los ojos rudamente cerrados, su cabello rebelde yendo y viniendo por el vaivén de su cabeza que al girar le marcaba algunos músculos en los hombros que se adivinaban por encima de su camisa blanca. Y su rostro enrojeció, al sentir una intensa curiosidad, por ver más allá del par de botones sueltos.

En un segundo, el rubio detuvo su movimiento y abrió los ojos clavando su mirada con intensidad en ella, no dijo nada, pero su labio tiro de una de las comisuras, enseñando una sonrisa de lado que estremeció a Hermione de polo a polo. Ella, parpadeó avergonzada, y escondió sus ojos en su regazo.

—Tengo una idea —dijo ella, aclarándose la garganta y llevando nerviosamente su cabello tras la oreja—, existe una manera en la cual puedes saber todo lo está pasando mientras yo esté en casa de Andrómeda, sin exponerte.

—Dímelo entonces Granger —ordenó él, borrando el gesto burlón de su rostro—, lo que sea para poder estar al tanto mientras te encuentres fuera de aquí.

—Con esto, no vas a poder vernos, pero sí lograrás escucharnos.

Y revolviendo entre su bolsillo de su túnica, extrajo el pequeño escarabajo que batallaba patas arriba sobre la palma de su mano hasta girarse por completo y caminar por entre las líneas del destino que en algún punto de sus quiebres, unían el azar del uno con la otra, colisionándolos en esa bella coincidencia.

—Y qué se supone que haga con ese animal —replicó, con un ademan de desprecio en el mohín de sus labios, asqueado por el insecto.

—Simplemente debes llevarlo encima de ti, lo más cerca que puedas de tu oído. Yo cargaré a su hermano gemelo conmigo, de esa manera todo cuanto yo diga y oiga, será replicado por el gemelo que este contigo —ella sonreía complacida por su idea, ignorando el fastidio de Malfoy al imaginarse tocando el asqueroso insecto—. Te prometo que el plan funcionará a la perfección, tú estarás tranquilo y tendrás la información que necesites acerca de tus padres.

Por mucho que le desagradara la experiencia de portar cerca de su piel, a la alimaña de incontables patas que se movían con rapidez por encima de la mano de Hermione, debía admitir que hasta ahora era la mejor opción.

—Está bien, Granger —admitió, resignado ante la postura erguida y victoriosa de Hermione—, mañana me quedaré en la cabaña, escuchando atento lo que pase contigo mientras estés fuera.

—Sólo tienen un pequeño inconveniente —carraspeó la voz de Hagrid al otro lado de la sala, vestido con una enorme bata naranja similar una carpa de circo —, mañana Draco no podrá estar aquí, tengo una inspección del departamento de Criaturas por parte del Ministerio y pueden entrar a la cabaña en cualquier momento. Hermione, tendrás que esconder al chico en tu cuarto.

Los dos jóvenes cruzaron una mirada sin advertir, un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos de Draco y una sombra de nerviosismo en las pupilas de Hermione.

Por fin, el silenció se asentó en la pequeña casa. Hagrid desandando sobre sus pasos regresó a su habitación para tenderse en su cama, y echó una suave frazada sobre su voluminoso cuerpo, quedándose dormido minutos después con una sonrisa en el rostro por la pequeña mentira blanca que acababa de decir. Un día solo en su cabaña para dormir a sus anchas, valía todas las mentiras del mundo.

* * *

Draco, terminó de acomodarse las mangas de un jersey gris que definía su silueta a la perfección, dejándolo por fuera de un pantalón color avellana. Con dedos ágiles, introdujo los únicos tres botones ubicados en el pecho, en sus respectivos ojales para ultimar su vestuario.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina, su reflejo le devolvió una curiosa imagen en uno de los cristales de la impecable alacena. Un joven sonreía, luciendo como un completo muggle que tal vez podría ser un estudiante u ocupar cualquier trabajo, sea lo que fuere a lo que se dedicaran los no magos, un joven sin un bochornoso pasado y de seguro con un futuro alucinante. Le gustó su imagen, le motivó verse de aquella manera tan diferente a él mismo, tan parecido a Hermione.

Ladeó su cabeza viéndose desde diferentes ángulos, y no le importó despeinar un poco su organizado cabello para lucir un tanto más desinhibido. Ojalá le gustara así, hacia sólo unos minutos que la había visto partir a través de la chimenea, después de levantarse apresurada de su cama y despertarlo a él que yacía incómodamente recostado sobre la tabla del comedor.

Ahora en la cocina de Hagrid y con el tiempo en su contra, aprisa tomó la jaula de Benten que colgaba de su habitual lugar en la cocina aprisionándola entre su antebrazo y su torso, de un manotazo recogió la lata de comida del ave, y sacando su varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, transformó la cama de Hermione, que aún tenía su silueta formada en los relieves de las sábanas, en el viejo sofá del gigante y, finalmente, se apropió de su bolsa de ropa, eliminando así cualquier rastro de otro habitante en el renovado lugar. Sin más dilación, arrojó los polvos flu en la chimenea y con nerviosismo nombró la habitación de Hermione para ser conducido allí.

Inmediatamente desaparecieron las llamas verdes, lo desconcertó la potencia del olor de Hermione exacerbado por todo el lugar. Como un animal en cacería, desde su posición, olfateó el aire captando la procedencia de aquella fragancia, una tarea difícil dado que todo el aura de la habitación estaba pletórico por su presencia.

Extrañamente se sintió mareado, su visión no era borrosa, pero si era confusa, como si estuviera viendo las cosas desde afuera de su cuerpo. Dejó lo que traía en sus manos junto a la red flu, y se internó en el cuarto con intención de encontrar un lugar para sentarse, percatándose del lametazo escalofriante que rasgaba su columna y dejaba a su paso espasmos sudorosos en las palmas de las manos y en la base de las piernas.

Mientras caminaba un tanto tembloroso, no pudo ignorar ese mundo que abría ante sus ojos esa parte desconocida de Hermione que ella guardaba para sí misma y ocultaba del mundo, era como estar sumergido en su pequeño universo.

La cama, cubierta por una colcha de color azul y estampados de peces marinos, opacaba sus tonos vivaces por una lluvia de ropa que inundaba la superficie a diestra y siniestra, lo mismo hacían varios libros, bolsos y zapatos en el suelo. Curiosamente aunque sus pertenencias se esparcían por doquier, la habitación no lucia desordenada, había un orden dentro de ese caos que parecía ser Hermione Granger.

Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos, dando abrigo al frio que le hacía tiritar los dientes que mascaban el aire con sabor a ella, y de paso evitaba la curiosidad de tomar con sus dedos cada cosa.

A medida sus pasos embotados, seguían esquivando objetos por el suelo, su boca se iba secando al llenar cada papila de su lengua con ese gusto agridulce, abrumador, su garganta descargaba débiles sonidos roncos y la respiración era más profunda, condenadamente necesitada, a sabiendas que en ese olor estaba la enfermedad y el antídoto a todo en su vida. Por eso no dudó en seguir el enloquecido aroma que tóxicamente se escurría por debajo de la puerta del baño, cuya hoja, se abrió en el momento justo en el cual Draco se acercaba con los ojos entrecerrados, como dominado por el hechizo del _Amortentia._

Entonces ocurrió.

Las pupilas de Draco, se dilataron hasta dejar una fina línea de plata alrededor de un orbe negro y sin fondo que se llenaba con la visión de Hermione recién salida de la ducha. Sus hombros descubiertos emanaban ondas de vapor que parecían salir de las pecas de su piel, los rizos que Hermione trataba de recoger en un moño sobre su cabeza, escurrían gotas de agua sobre su cuello, descendían hacia su clavícula, y posteriormente se sumergían bajo la toalla siguiendo el sendero de su cuerpo oculto desde los senos y hasta la altura del muslo, donde más perlas liquidas salpicaban su piel morena.

Ella, se encogió estrujando el trozo de tela entre sus dedos liberando los rizos que rebotaron contra su espalda, avergonzada por la manera en la que Draco la observaba. No era solo la oscuridad en sus ojos, era el subir y bajar del pecho agitado del rubio, los labios ligeramente separados que enseñaban débilmente los incisivos que a simple vista, lucían más largos y afilados de lo habitual; sus hombros se encogían y apuntaban en dirección a Hermione como un ser a punto de atacar a su presa, su cabello caía tenebrosamente sobre su frente perlada sin ocultar del todo el cariz herido en la arruga de su entrecejo, como si se estuviera conteniendo dolorosamente para no lanzarse, para no moverse, para no sentir.

Su olor.

Era eso lo que ardía en la entrada de sus fosas y rasgaba la garganta como aire cargado de agujas. Ese mismo olor que lo lastimaba y le gritaba desde cada poro herido, que la atrapara, la hiciera suya y la poseyera de todas las maneras posibles. La sangre le hervía a grados demenciales y, los músculos de cada extremidad incrementaban su tamaño luciendo rígidos, tirantes, amenazadores. Un impulso animal salía a flote en el joven quien paulatinamente iba apangando todas sus funciones humanas, reservando el espacio vacío para la supremacía de dos instintos básicos: alimentarse y aparearse, y Draco en ese momento vivía la ansiedad de una confusa mezcla de ambos.

Y luego estaba ella, con ese rostro impávido por la sorpresa que reflejaba la ingenuidad de su alma y la inocencia de todo lo que provocaba en Malfoy, una cruel tentación entre lo divino y lo profano.

Algo debió advertir Hermione, en la fiereza de su postura medio encorvada e inclinada hacia adelante y, dejando el temor tras las olas de humo que ondeaban a su espalda, se acercó con una seguridad inquebrantable, sin vacilación en sus delicados pies descalzos mudos sobre la gruesa alfombra, sin acobardarse ni siquiera cuando de la garganta del chico manó un aullido lastimero, como si su parte humana se debatiera en aquel terrible lamento descargando a través del pliegue de sus labios y sus puntiagudos colmillos, el dolor que le producía perderse en su licantropía.

Ella lo sabía, a tan sólo un paso de distancia del rubio podía ver lo que los libros explicaban de manera escueta; la condición lobuna no sólo se manifestaba ante el brillo acusador de la luna llena, se hacía presente en pequeños episodios donde el impulso animal superaba el raciocinio natural, y serían desencadenados cuando el joven sintiera transgredido su territorio, percibiera en amenaza su vida, o como en ese momento, olfateara el derroche de feromonas por parte del objeto de su deseo.

—Draco —mumuró su nombre de manera consciente, clamando a la parte humana escondida en la inmensidad de sus ojos oscuros—, tranquilo, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar esto. Juntos podemos.

De la manera más lenta posible, llevó una mano a entrelazar la de Draco, de cuyos dedos empezaban a surgir unas frías y gruesas garras que se mantuvieron intactas por la caricia y, con la otra mano, afirmó suavemente el nudo de la toalla sobre su pecho para después acunar la barbilla del joven quien amainó su rostro cuando la fragancia propia de Hermione se filtró sin calma por los agujeros de sus fosas, se deslizó con paciencia por los canales sinuosos de su sangre y trepó sin descanso hasta los recovecos de su cerebro donde logró hallar el paraje exacto en el que se ocultaba el lado racional del joven.

De repente, el característico olor de Hermione, se fue nublando sucesivamente y permitiendo únicamente a la dulzura colmar de su pureza la estancia.

Una inspiración profunda, alejó la arruga marcada de su frente, aclaró la oscuridad de sus pupilas iluminándolas con la plata de su iris, los filosos colmillos regresaron a su tamaño natural y las marcas fibrosas de sus músculos, se fueron desinflando, eliminando la rigidez de sus hombros, la tensión de sus brazos y devolviendo la forma de sus manos a la normalidad.

—Todo está bien, ya ha pasado —susurró ella, con el timbre de voz más grato posible—, ¿Te sientes mejor? —indagó, maravillada por el cambio.

—No lo sé, me siento confundido, ¿qué me pasó? —preguntó, parpadeando alarmado y aspirando la calma que la esencia azucarada de Hermione le proporcionaba.

—No ha sido nada —negó ella, trazando siluetas relajantes en la mejilla del rubio—, es sólo que eres un licántropo joven, sin mucha experiencia y aún no manejas los alcances de tu poder. Supongo que hay algunos detonantes a tu alrededor, activadores de tu lado…salvaje.

Un temblor sacudió al joven de los pies a la cabeza, bordeando las terminaciones nerviosas con el maldito pánico que siempre sentía, pánico de herir a alguien.

—¿Te he lastimado? —cuestionó él, presionando con más fuerza de la necesaria la mano de Hermione.

Con la mirada angustiosa, evaluó el cuerpo de la joven imaginando con una chispa de malicia en sus ojos, la desnudez bajo la toalla empapada que cubría parcialmente a la castaña, quien advirtiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos y sin contener la vergüenza apiñándose en su rostro, bajo la mirada hasta fijarse en los dedos de sus pies y retiro su mano del rostro del joven, para aferrar el trozo de tela sobre sus senos.

—No, no ha pasado nada, te lo digo en serio —aseguró sin mirarlo, lanzando sin quererlo una bocanada de su olor exquisito—, al parecer te desconectaste por un momento, le abriste un espacio al licántropo que vive en ti y me has mostrado parte de su aspecto.

—¿Te he asustado? —interrogó, con un hilo de voz, levantando la quijada de ella para obligarla a mirarlo, para comprobar con sus ojos la certeza o falsedad de sus afirmaciones.

—Ja, ya quisieras —bufó ella, suprimiendo la tensión—, no eres tan temible como crees. Eso me recuerda —se interrumpió, rompiendo el agarre y retrocediendo hacia el baño—, deberías trabajar en la poción matalobos, es el momento justo para empezar a prepararla. Los ingredientes están en la repisa de allí, puedes tomar lo que necesites.

Y, haciendo un paquete con algunas de las prendas amontonadas sobre su cama, desapareció tras la puerta del servicio.

Draco, se limitó a seguir la dirección indicada por la castaña, llegando a unas cuantas divisiones en las cuales reposaban una serie de frascos y recipientes de colores tornasolados, que se distinguían unos de otros con minúsculas notas en cada uno de ellos, en cuyas letras reconoció la amplia caligrafía de Hermione. Destapó con cuidado los mismos, arrancándoles el corcho con suavidad, evaluando los ingredientes, asombrándose de la calidad, consistencia y precisión de cada uno. Hermione, había ubicado todo lo que él necesitaba.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y vibró a la par con su estómago que temblaba con cosquillas placenteras, ella lo tenía todo listo, todo planeado, todo por él; y se permitió sonreír, disfrutar de aquella fascinante sensación de felicidad e ilusión, tal vez, su vida no estaba destinada a ser miserable y solitaria, y como una afirmación a su esperanza, un graznido lo llamó desde la jaula, donde se mantenía abandonado Benten.

Así como él estaba dispuesto a salvar al ave, Hermione, parecía dispuesta a salvarlo a él.

Se dedicó a darle un par de mimos al ave, después de levantar la jaula del piso y llevarla al caótico escritorio de Hermione. Se escurrió sobre una abullonada silla de madera, con adornos arabescos en los reposabrazos, y sintió un terrible agotamiento en cada fibra de su cuerpo, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo del cuál no tenía memoria, casi parecido al cansancio que sentía después de transformarse, casi.

Sus ojos agotados, se clavaron en la perilla de la abertura del baño, cuyos visos dorados giraron para abrir la lámina de madera y mostrar tras ella a Hermione.

Su cabello caía en rizos organizados sobre uno de sus hombros, los cuales ahora se cubrían por un abrigo entallado color magenta, largo hasta la mitad de sus muslos. La parte inferior de su cuerpo, vestía un pantalón negro ceñido a la finura de sus piernas, descendiendo hacia un par de botas en cuero del mismo tono del pantalón. Hermione, fingió no darse cuenta del gesto extasiado del chico que jamás la vio más hermosa, el aliento se paralizó en su pecho, lugar en el que su corazón latía con celeridad mientras la observaba tomar un pequeño bolso que terció sobre su pecho y en cuyo interior dejo caer a uno de los escarabajos hermanos.

Se tomó su tiempo para cerrar el bolso y limpiar algunas motas negras que malograban su abrigo, al tiempo que sus ojos observaban de manera disimulada a Draco. Era prácticamente hipnótico, no podía mentirse a sí misma, había sido revelador observarlo en aquella fachada semi-humana, ser testigo de aquellos cambios que lejos de asustarla, la invitaban a quererlo, a conocerlo, a tenerlo. Adoraba verlo tan necesitado, tan débil y a la vez tan fuerte; era una imagen difícil de digerir. Además estaba el cuadro que le brindaba en ese momento, le agradaba hasta el extremo verlo con ropa muggle, sentado con la pierna cruzada en esa poltrona, y apoyando su mano sobre la mandíbula como si fuera un emperador moderno.

Necesitaba salir de allí.

Terminó su injustificada tarea y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, seguida por el chico quien se levantó en un puro acto de galantería. Frente a la salida, Hermione, exhibió el escarabajo gemelo sobre su mano, que fue observado con la más absoluta repulsión por parte de Draco.

—Éste se quedará contigo, recuerda, sólo necesitas mantenerlo cerca de ti y él hará todo el trabajo —y con voz autoritaria, ignorando el mohín de tristeza en el ceño de Draco, continuó—, no olvides preparar la poción, estamos en la semana justa para iniciarla y dejarla lista a tiempo para evitarnos accidentes. ¿Está bien?

Draco, afirmó con seguridad mientras unas nubes grises parecían formarse en lo turbio de sus ojos. Le dolía verla partir, era como si con ella se marchara la alegría, la paz, la vida. Su garganta se fue cerrando como un río que va perdiendo su caudal dejando paso a gotas tristes de nostalgia, que buscaban colarse a través de sus secos lagrimales. Tomó sin ganas el pequeño escarabajo, que camino con sus rasposas patitas sobre la piel fastidiada del rubio a quien parecía no importarle, al echarle un último vistazo a los ojos avellana de Hermione quien lo observaba con una argamasa de curiosidad y compasión.

—Adiós, Draco —se despidió, dándose la vuelta y tomando el pomo para abrir la puerta.

Fue un simple segundo, en el que el sonido de su nombre, llegó con una fuerza sísmica sacudiendo su cuerpo, sus miedos, sus prejuicios. Fue solo un segundo en el cual, él la agarró por un brazo, con fuerza pero sin lastimarla y la giró sobre su eje, la estrujó contra su pecho deseando introducirla allí para que no se le escapara nunca. Hundió su nariz entre los rizos desbocados, llenos de su locura agridulce, y con besos tiernos cubrió su cabeza con sus labios, dejó a sus dedos perderse entre el vaivén de cabellos infinitos entretanto su otra mano presionaba la cintura tensa de la castaña, no se detuvo, sus labios continuaron descendiendo por sus mejillas acaloradas y aprovechando la sorpresa de la boca débilmente abierta, le robó el sopló de asombro con sus labios, imprimiendo en ellos apenas la presencia de los suyos.

Hermione sintió la suavidad en su boca de aquellos labios presionando la humedad de los suyos con apremio, con un gusto a soledad y a miedo. El corazón parecía palpitarle en todo el cuerpo, en las rodillas que débiles se deshacían en temblores nerviosos, en los puños cerrados en torno a la tira de su bolso del cual halaba tontamente, esperando no caer por el vacío de alegría que dejaba sin suelo a sus pies y, finalmente el pulso retumbaba con fuerza en su cabeza, donde el barullo de emociones limpiaron su mente del habitual tráfico de ideas y le dejo a totalidad el espacio para memorizar la textura de sus labios gruesos.

El contacto duro, cinco segundos, tal vez diez, y fue deshecho por un Draco frustrado. No quería sentirse rechazado, no podía ver el repudio que imaginaba se estaría formando en los ojos de Hermione, no tenía la fuerza para soportar el asco que suponía dibujaban los labios de la castaña al haber recibido su beso, y dándose la vuela para evitarse el desdén, se despidió diciéndole.

—Cuídate, te lo suplico.

* * *

 **Holiiiii.**

Tiempo sin leernos. Bueno como habrán leído en mi perfil de _Facebook Sta Granger_ , tuve algunas complicaciones técnicas, mi computador ha estado fallando y me tuvo un tiempito castigada sin dejarme escribir, he logrado recuperar los archivos, y escrito algo a mano, y bueno, al fin salió esto

Graciaaaas, de verdad por todo su apoyo, su paciencia, su comprensión. Es lindo para mí, saber que esperan esta historia y le tienen tanto cariño como yo.

Un abracito especial a quienes me dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior **l _oremmac_** **, Alice1420, Jane Malfoy G, Natdrac, JeAn Tonks BaEs, johannna, Athenea-Eris, Anis24, Marycielo Felton, marfelton, Nitaws **** Nathy Malfoy Granger.**

Este capítulo por supuesto es para todos ustedes que me leen, y en especial a _**JeAn Tonks BaEs **_quien estuvo de cumpleaños hace poco, Feliz Cumple Jessi.

Me he hecho una página con el nombre de Sta Granger, por si quieren seguirla ahí estaré publicando algunas encuestas, adelantos de las historias y bueno, lo que se me vaya ocurriendo.

 ** _Un abracito enorme_**

 ** _No sean crueles y déjenme un review :3._**

 ** _Sta Granger._**


End file.
